Las cosas no siempre son como parecen
by cervatilla
Summary: Hermione deja atrás su orgullo y se ve obligada a pedir ayuda a dos personas que viajaran a Francia para ayudarla a ella y a una no muy amiga Nataly McPherson a resolver un caso. RHr y NH
1. capitulo 1

**LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SON COMO PARECEN**

_Antes de que empecéis a leer me gustaria explicaros que este fic es en substitución a no soy como crees... lo que pasó fue que no estuve ni estoy satisfecha con el anterior y la verdades que tenia argumento... y bueno en sustitución esta este que "aparece" de alguna manera nataly como en la historia anterior creo que este es muuuuuucho mejor que el anterior y en verdad es te si tiene algo misterio... espero que os guste: _

**Capítulo 1:**

En un despacho grande con techos bastante altos situado en el piso más alto del edificio estaba el despacho del Ministro de Magia, Al contrario que Francia en vida Muggle, la sociedad tenia un gobernante quien se preocupaba por el bienestar del pueblo, que se preocupaba de todo... Y ahora mismo con cuatro periódicos encima de la mesa estaba con cara pensativa... 4 periódicos que tenían relación entre ellos y no había mucho margen de tiempo entre uno y otro.

En primera plana estaba lo que le interesaba... el periódico que estaba más a la izquierda tenia el título de: "Los eficaces capitaneados por Hermione Granger resuelven una nueva misión", junto con una foto de ella. Él pensaba que era una chica muy eficiente, y de verdad que lo era, Desde que se trasladó hace 3 años nunca había tenido una queja de sí mismo sobre ella , pero si había recibido quejas de la otra chica que capitaneaba al grupo de los invencibles ella era Nataly McPherson, por parte de él tampoco había recibido alguna queja de ella, ella estudió en Durmstrang y su séptimo curso lo finalizó en Beauxbatons, ella desde un principio ya trabaja para mí y la verdad es que también es buena en su trabajo, no refleja ningún miedo... aunque sé que a veces lo tiene, al lado del periódico de Hermione Granger, el periódico más cercano a él por la parte izquierda, tenia una foto en grande de Nataly McPherson y un titulo encima de ella resaltaba: "Nataly McPherson con su grupo los Invencibles nos han demostrado una vez más que su nombre no es sólo eso"... Ella solamente había fracasado un una sola misión y que fue la primera que tuvo, tan mal le sentó que en un principio quiso retirarse, suerte que la llegó a convencer.

Miró su reloj muggle, pronto debería reunirse con sus dos más eficientes, invencibles y mejores Auroras que había un su ministerio, sabía que la reunión no acabaría muy tarde pero como siempre habría discusión, el ministro sonreía recordaba el momento en que les había dado una noticia que no les había gustado nada...

Flash- back

" Buenos Días señor Smith". -dijo alegremente Hermione Granger sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban enfrente de su escritorio.

"Buenos Días Granger". - dijo él jovialmente.

" Seguramente me reunió para una nueva misión... yo y mi equipo estamos ya preparados para el próximo...". Dijo alegremente y con ganas.

"Me alegra que estén preparados pero cuando venga la persona a la que espero podremos hablar de la nueva misión". - de repente suena un toqueteo en la puerta.-" mira no habrá que esperar más. Pase!".- se dirige hacia la persona de la puerta. Y por ella entra una chica de pelo castaño y mirada castaña.

"Perdón si está ocupado pero como me dijo... ". - dijo ella mirando que Hermione estaba dentro del despacho.

" Sí sé lo que te dije y quiero hablar con las dos...". - dijo alegremente.

Ese día les comunique lo que rezaba la tercera portada que tenía enfrente el ministro "Los invencibles y los eficaces se unen para afrontar una nueva misión esta vez juntos, con las co-capitanas Hermione Granger y Nataly McPherson". Esto estaba debajo de una foto de ellas dos. Hubo protestas tanto de McPherson como de Granger, pero él sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo en juntarlas, y lo había confirmado después de ver le resultado de algunos días trabajando juntas sobretodo porque era difícil reunir pistas sobre el caso... eso era lo que decía el ultimo periódico y el mas reciente: "Un nuevo asesinato". "está claro que quien hace esto odia a las familias de "sangre limpia" esa es la única pista que hemos podido reunir por ahora.- afirman Granger y McPherson", eso rezaba el pequeño resumen que había debajo del título. Sólo esa pista habían reunido, ellas creían que no eran buenas ya que solo esa triste pista habían conseguido, pero eso no quería decir que fracasaran... aunque ellas dijeran lo contrario. Las había reunido para acordar una idea de Granger.

Suena un golpeteo en la puerta

"Adelante". - dice el ministro y ellas entran en el despacho y se sientan

"Nos encontramos en la puerta". - me informa McPherson.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir al grano ya que es urgente". - dice él con prisa.

"Sí, señor, yo había pensado en pedir ayuda y refuerzos... Nosotros no podemos solos...". - comenta Granger.

" Y en que o quienes está pensando?".- le pregunta.

" En Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y su equipo, Inglaterra tiene muy buenos equipos y ya que ellos son amigos míos y sé que si les pido ayuda lo harán, aunque haga muchos años que no sé nada de ellos". - explica ella.

" Que inocente... si te desentendiste de ellos no creo que nos ayuden ". - comenta McPherson.

" Es uno de los mejores equipos que hay en Inglaterra, y nos pueden servir de mucha ayuda". - dice algo enfadada Granger.

" Yo no digo que no sean de ayuda toda ayuda es buena pero... no exclusivamente tienen que ser ellos... además el ministro de Inglaterra no va a querer trasladar a su mejor equipo a Francia...". - dice McPherson

" Ambas tiene razón... Granger yo creo que si necesitamos refuerzos y sobretodo si es un equipo como el de Potter y Weasley ya que he oído que es un equipo muy fuerte y uno de los mejores... pero también McPherson tiene razón de que tendremos bastante dificultad, el ministro de Inglaterra no es muy bueno de convencer". - dice mirando a las dos.

" Tal vez si les envío una lechuza me contesten y ellos intenten también convencer al ministro...". - dice Granger aunque no muy segura... parece que tiene miedo a contactar con ellos y realmente es admirable que proponga esto, arriesgándose a los reproches de sus amigos.

" Mira Granger, a veces eres demasiado ilusa... si ellos vienen será por el bien no porque tu se lo digas...". - comenta muy segura de sí misma Nat y pude reflejar que su mirada era algo cálida solo en un momento, después de esos segundos su mirada volvía a ser dura.

" Y tu que sabes?".- dice Hermione alzando la voz y ya poniéndose de pie.

" Chicas! Siéntense!.- ellas me obedecen y ven mi cara de regañina.- " Creo que ya son mayorcitas como para estar discutiendo así, yo les diré lo que vamos a hacer y no me van a discutir ¿entendido?.- les dice él severamente.

"Sí señor". - dice Granger avergonzada miro a McPherson y hace un gruñido que quiere que sí.

" Yo ahora mismo me apareceré el Londres y hablaré con el ministro y le insistiré y él dice que no, hablaré con usted Granger para que se contacte con ellos y les pida que por favor nos ayuden... "

" Pero cómo?".- dice con algo de miedo.

"Granger... pues es tu les sugieres que se tomen unas vacaciones y después se ofrezcan".- sugiere McPherson.

"usted cree señor?".- dice Hermione dudosa y recibe una gesto de afirmación del ministro.

ESTA HISTORIA VA DEDICADA A LAUWG POR AGUANTARME SIEMPRE Y AGUANTAR MIS LOCAS DIEAS Y QUE SIEMRPE ME DA SU OPINIÓN SOBRE MIS HISTORIAS ANTES DE PONERLA...

TAMBIEN VA DEDICADA A ROSELY QUE HACE MUUUUCHO QUE NO SÉ NADA DE ELLA Y LA HECHO DE MENOS.

Os quiero!

Espero reviews!


	2. Su llegada

El despertador suena... pero me da igual lo apago y vuelvo a dormir...

"Nat... Nat...". –oigo una voz cerca de mi oído y noto que me zarandean para que me despierten...

"Matt... no seas pesado quiero dormir...". - le digo quejándome y volteándome hacia el otro lado para darle la espalda.

"Pero tienes que levantarte, llegaras tarde... y tengo que hacer un montón de cosas y estoy perdiendo el tiempo para despertarte...". - me riñe.

" Hazlas... nadie te lo impide... eres tu quien prefiere perder el tiempo despertándome...". - le digo en tono de broma...

" Ah sí? Ahora verás" y siento un peso encima de mí.

" Serás bruto! Quítate de encima!".- digo gritando.

" Te vas a levantar?".- dice con voz inocente y riendo

" Grrr". -gruño diciendo que sí...

"Yo también te quiero hermanita"·. – me dice riendo matt.

Y los dos nos dirigimos hacia el ministerio... él está en el departamento de criaturas mágicas... le encantan los animales... siempre decía y dice que yo y los animales somos su familia... la verdad es que me sentía culpable... porque él estaba triste... y yo era la causante... mis padres siempre me habían tratado como hija única y casi ni se acordaban de que tenían otro hijo... yo lo defendía y lo sigo defendiendo pero en cierta parte me siento culpable al ver que a mi me tratan bien y a él lo tratan como si no existiera... el siempre me repite que yo no tengo la culpa... pero en parte si que la tengo... somos inseparables... aunque no seamos de la misma familia ya que somos adoptados dicen que parecemos hermanos de verdad... Por una parte tenemos el cabello castaño y liso, y unos ojos castaños oscuros que aunque tener los ojos castaños es lo más normal del mundo, los nuestros son especiales porque son oscuros... casi negros, poco comunes. Además tenemos el mismo carácter... duros por fuera ya que no podemos dejar ver nuestra debilidad pero blandos por dentro, aunque a matt se le mucho más tal vez por su vida difícil y puede que yo sea más dura y el más humano. A aprendido a querer más el exterior... somos sensibles hasta llorones... pero eso es solo un secreto entre nosotros dos...

Antes de entrar cada uno a nuestro trabajo... siempre nos hacemos la parada en la máquina de café que hay enfrente del mostrador de información los dos apoyados en la pared tomándonos nuestro café diario y hablando del trabajo que tenemos que hacer ese día...

Hoy vienen Potter y Weasley. - le informo.

Sí? Bueno espero que os ayuden a quitaros un poco de trabajo últimamente trabajas mucho... y sales menos que antes, que ya es decir...

Matt...

Nat... sabes perfectamente que si no fueras tan dura tendrías amigos en el ministerio...

Lo sé... pero desde que...

Sí... sé que te cuesta coger confianza... pero ahora que ya no te ves tanto con tus compañeros de los invencibles tiene que expandirte... además Granger no parece tan mala...

Por favor... sabes que me molestan las personas que no son fuertes... que muestran su debilidad por todo...

Pero no todo el mundo es como tu... además tú en fondo eres así...

Veo como dos personas aparecen por el pasillo delante de nosotros... uno es moreno y el pelo desordenado, alto con gafas y unos ojos verdes que brillan y llaman mucho a la atención... a su lado un chico pelirrojo aún más alto con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón parece que están discutiendo...

Creo que ya llegaron Potter y Weasley.- le susurro bebiéndome lo que me queda de café.- luego nos vemos.

Veo que ellos van hacia el mostrados y antes de que alguien diga algo...

Ultima planta despacho del ministro, acompañadme.- se giran sobresaltados y me hacen gracia sus caras de impresión sonrío ligeramente que no se note mucho y empiezo a caminar hacia el ascensor, me siguen, aprieto el botón del ascensor se abren las puertas y entramos.

Veo que el servicio es muy efectivo y organizado.- dice Weasley bromeando.

¿Acaso no es así en Londres, Weasley?.- le pregunto, siento la mirada del moreno hacia mi... y no sé porque pero me pone algo nerviosa.

La verdad es que no... Aunque veo que ya sabes quien soy... Ron Weasley.- dice acercándose para darme dos besos en la mejilla...(N/A: as algo tonto no aceptar dos besos de ellos... jajajaja)

Que hagan eso aquí no quiere decir que yo lo haga.- le digo tendiéndole la mano y la estrecha me giro hacia Potter.

Harry Potter.- se presenta estrechándome la mano... El ascensor se para y salimos a la planta de Aurores y la del ministro.

Esta es nuestra planta, aquí estamos todos los aurores y el despacho del ministro, somos los que tenemos mas conexión con él por eso en esta planta esta situado su despacho. Acompañadme.- y me siguen llegamos al despacho toco la puerta y entramos.

Bienvenidos a Francia y al ministerio.- dice amablemente el señor Smith.

Me llamo Thomas Smith y soy el ministro de magia.- se presenta tendiéndoles la mano.

Nosotros Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.- dice Potter al ministro estrechándole la mano.

Gracias por venir a ayudarnos, sentaros.- dice el ministro sentándose.

Vinimos porque una amiga nuestra... - empieza a hablar Harry.

Sí, lo sé Granger nos comento la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a ustedes y bueno al final quien retocó la idea de los de las vacaciones fue la señorita McPherson, que ya la conocen.- dice mirándome y todos me miraron, antes de que me nombrara vi que el pelirrojo agachaba la cabeza al oír el apellido Granger, me he sonrojado ligeramente cuando el señor Smith ha dicho mi apellido.

No sabíamos quien era... ella no se había presentado todavía.- contesta Potter mirándome intercalando con el señor Smith.- iba a replicar cuando...

Menos mal que llego ya estábamos esperándola Granger.- todos mirábamos hacia la puerta solo alguien no miraba y ese era Weasley me fije que se tensaba en el asiento...

Ho... hola.- dice con dificultad por los nervios y también la vi con miedo... la pobre estaba temblando, pero no iba a decir que me daba lástima... estaba segura que Granger y Weasley habían tenido algun romance... se les notaba en la cara... y parece ser que todavía les cohíbe , entonces sonrio maliciosamente ( sonrisa traviesa) ya que se me ha ocurrido algo...

Señor...- parece que Granger esta aliviada de que haya roto ese momento.- Creería conveniente que nos dividiera en dos grupos...

Eso ya lo tenia pensado señorita McPherson como también tenia pensado, en que para ponerse al día más rápido un chico vaya con una chica...

Claro... yo habia pensado que Granger y Weasley fueran trabajaran juntos y yo trabajar con...

No!.- dice inmediatamente Granger.

Bueno eso da igual... pero creo que mejor lo haremos al revés, Potter tu iras con Granger y Weasley tu con McPherson.- dice el señor Smith mirando la cara de terror de Granger, que ésta respira aliviada.

Potter, Weasley, me gustaria hablar en privado con mis dos auroras si no les molesta...

Claro, no hay problemas nosotros esperaremos a fuera.- dice Potter mientras los dos se ponen de pie y salen del despacho.

De que quiere hablar?.- pregunta Granger.

Quiero que los hagan sentirse a gusto como si estuvieran en casa, para investigar fuera del ministerio quiero que hagan los grupos que dije, pero mientras estén en el ministerio quiero que estén los cuatro juntos.

Señor... muchas gracias por hacerme ese pequeño favor, es que con el tuve una discusión hace tiempo...- le agradece Granger.

No necesita darme explicaciones.

Yo no estoy de acuerdo, siempre lo personal tiene que estar fuera de trabajo, Granger cuando serás fuerte de una vez.

No te metas en lo que no te llaman, y soy fuerte!.- dice cabreada.

YA paren! siempre están igual... ahora mismo van a hacer las paces, van a tregua.

Ah no...

McPherson se lo exijo o la borro del caso.- dice serio y no me queda mas remedio que aceptar, así que tiendo la mano a regañadientes ella me la estrecha.

Muy bien, ahora no quiero escuchar ninguna pelea más entre ustedes y ahora vayan a trabajar aunque sea una hora la que queda...

Por cierto profesor, donde se van a hospedar Potter y Weasley? .- le pregunta Hermione.

Ya tienen reservado un apartamento, de los aurores por cierto... McPherson están en su mismo piso, justo al lado...

Vale...- digo resignándome, o tan solo tenia que aguantar a Granger en el mismo piso y al otro lado si no que a mi izquierda también tenia a Potter y a Weasley...

Casi ttres cuartos de hora después de esa reunión, ya estámos discutiendo...

Hermione tiene que haber alguna pista a parte de que sea un hijo de muggles, me extraña que...

Sabes bien que las deducciones siempre se te daban bien a ti, yo investigaba pero las deducciones las sacabas tu... y no he encontrado nada.

Mira Potter nosotras hacemos bien nuestro trabajo y si te digo o te decimos que no hay nada más es que no lo hay, yo hago bien mi trabajo y sé que no hay ninguna pista más.- digo tajando el tema, nada mas me faltaba que alguien recien llegado estuviera insinuando que no hacia mi trabajo bien.

Yo no dije que hicierais vuestro trabajo mal...

Pero si lo insinuaste y mejor será que lo dejemos por hoy.

Si, mejor...- dice Granger no con mucho ánimo.

Salgo del despacho y todos bajamos por el ascenso cuando llegamos al último piso veo que Matt me espera en la maquina de café.

Ya era hora!.- dice bromeando.

Como si hubiera esperado tanto... vamonos porque lso demás van pro el mismo camino que nosotros...- le susurro.

Si espera... Hola.- saluda Matt a Potter, Weasley y a Granger ¿pero que hacia?

Hola .- dice Hermione sorprendida, ya que ella lo conocía de haberlo visto conmigo y eso pero nunca habían hablado.

Hola .- saluda Potter y Weasley hace también un seña con la mano, también saludando.

Soy Matt McPherson, el hermano de Nat.- dice tendiéndole la mano a Potter y a Weasley y dándole dos besos en la mejilla a Granger. ¿ que hacia? Estaba muy sorprendida y ¿enfadada?

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.- dice Hermione.

Me dijo Nat que vosotros también viviréis en los apartamentos...

Hermione, si se hospedaran justo en el mismo piso que nosotros.

¿por qué no nos vamos todos?.- yo seguía boca abierta, sorprendida¿ que mosca le había picado, ya harta decido intervenir.

Yo tengo prisa no sé vosotros... Mejor será que me vaya yo sola.- apartándome de ellos y siguiendo mi camino, solo puedo oír un: Perdonadla... ¿qué se creía? ¿ desde cuando Matt era tan simpático con la gente? Bueno... la verdad es que el si era mucho mas sociable y como siempre he pensado s que el es mucho mas abierto y estaba segura del porque lo había hecho... siempre solía hacerse amigo de mucha gente para así poder presentar me los y integrarme en un grupo pero... ¿ porque lo hacía? Bien que el esté preocupado pero... ¿acaso yo se lo he pedido? Odio que haga eso... odio a veces que se meta tanto en mi vida...

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa podría hacerlo más largo... pero lo dejaré así... supongo que a medida los capítulos serán mas largo hasta que vuelvan a ser como siempre... Jejejejej lmi medida estándar aunque ya ni me acuerdo... ajajjajajaj bueno que decir de este fic... a mi me encanta... y parece ser que a nadie le gusta... ya que solo recibí dos reviews... y estoy algo decepcionada... pero bueno... le dedico este capitulo a las dos personas que me han escrito review. Besossss.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Discusiones

**LAS COSAS NO SIEMPRE SON COMO PARECEN**

_CAPITULO 2: Discusiones._

"La comida ya esta hecha". - le digo tajante cuando llega, ha llegado tarde porque hasta me ha dado tiempo de comer...

"Bien... gracias, me entretuve porque...". - empieza a explicar

"No importa que me des explicaciones, eres mayorcito nunca has dependido de nadie". - contesto algo resentida.

"Cuando te pones así eres inaguantable...". - comenta trayendo su comida en una bandeja al salón.

" Ya tienes amigos nuevos, no importa que me aguantes ahora...". - le contesto.

"Nat...".- me regaña.

"Qué? encima ahora yo tendré la culpa..."

"¿Por qué no intentas ser simpática con ellos? Son muy simpáticos además así tendrías amigos...". - me explica

" Yo no necesito amigos, además... la estúpida de Granger que no puede aparcar a un lado el trabajo de lo personal, el pelirrojo se ve a kilómetros que la sigue queriendo y Potter llega y ya se apodera de todo y pone a prueba nuestro trabajo...". - le explico

" No lo creo de ellos...". - dice antes de comerse una patata.

"No me diga que estuviste 30 minutos con ellos y ya los conoces?".- le digo riendo irónicamente.

"No, pero si se como eres tu..."

"Yo no miento, sabes que no he mentido nunca, a no ser que sea algo grave"

"Yo no dije eso pero si sé que tu te tomas mucho las cosas a pecho, y los veo a ellos y son simpáticos abiertos y bromistas, son muy buena gente Nat... intenta conocerlos". - me suplica.

"Primero yo no me tomo todo a pecho... y Segundo que te caigan bien a ti no quiere decir que a mi sí, y si tan buena gente son y te lo pasas bien con ellos ves! Yo no te prohíbo nada"

" Ya tenia pensado ir esta tarde a su casa".. me informa

" Bien por ti". - le digo.- y me voy del Salón hacia mi cuarto y me tumbo en mi cama...

La primera discusión con mi hermano y no de esas discusiones que están repletas de gritos y de impaciencia si no que ha sido una discusión pacífica y fría... En tantos años nunca había tenido una pelea con mi hermano... ¿algún día tenía que ser no? Pero me duele.

Hace 3 horas que he escuchado la puerta de mi casa cerrarse... me da rabia y me pone triste que él esté al otro lado de la pared con otras personas y que encima se lo esté pasando bien... y yo aquí amargada... sí lo sé, sé que se lo está pasando en grande lo siento... incluso a veces me dan ganas de reír cuando ahora mismo estoy apunto de llorar... yo tengo mi orgullo...

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la pared...

* * *

**_PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY_**

"Nunca pensé que fueras tan simpático"- comenta Hermione.- "bueno... es decir que..."

"Te entiendo no te preocupes".- dice matt sonriéndole.

"No te pareces en nada a tu hermana". - comenta Ron

"Tu hermana es un témpano de Hielo y algo antipática". - comento yo

"Mi hermana llega a sorprender…!

Que llegaba a sorprender? No me lo creo... Cuando vimos que nos hablaba me había dado buena impresión es guapa, y parecía simpática cosa que ha sido al contrario... antipática y además fría, y eso es lo que le estropea su belleza exterior, además se la ve tan orgullosa... como decirlo... se le ve tan... Malfoy? Si... ese es su calificativo... Malfoy.

"Tu familia no estará emparentada con los Malfoy verdad?" .- pregunto

"No".

"¿Qué tienen que ver los Malfoy?" .- me pregunta Hermione.

"Son idénticos... mismas contestaciones, misma agresividad, mismo orgullo, etc..."

"Admito que es orgullosa pero para nada es agresiva, así Harry no hables así de mi hermana".

"Perdón, pero es que sois tan diferentes...".

"Si quieres saber el motivo e nuestra diferencia pregúntalo en vez de compararnos".- dice sonriendo ligeramente, adivinando mi intención.

"No estamos emparentados por los Malfoy... o al menos que yo sepa, Nat y yo somos adoptados en realidad no somos sangre McPherson, cosa que me alegra".

"¿Por qué?".- pregunta Hermione.

"Mis padres son muy orgullosos y son de estas familias cerradas que solo se relacionan con los de su clase, con los de su misma clase".

"Malfoy..." - comenta Ron.

"Entonces si sois Hermanos uno a sido igual que su familia adoptiva y tu no?".- pregunto interesado.

"Yo tengo también mi orgullo, pero si conocieras a mis padres verías que hay mucha diferencia entre mi hermana y mi madre, si es así como se la puede llamar, por eso os digo que Nat sorprende, Nat siempre a sido mucho más acogida por mi familia que yo, pero ella al contrario siempre me ha apoyado, en todas y cada una de las injusticias que han hecho".- nos explica.

"Me acuerdo que cuando yo llegué a Francia me la encontraba por los pasillos y la veía siempre reír con los invencibles, sobretodo con... como se llamaba". - explica Hermione.

"Josh Gorham".- dice matt puedo ver como su cara cambia por una de odio y furia.

"Si! No me salía el nombre".

"Si salieron por un tiempo pero después ella le cortó y él volvió a EE.UU".- dice sin darle importancia, pero no me engaña.

"Ron... a ti te suena ese nombre?"

"La verdad es que si... el apellido me suena mucho..."

"Chicos... creo que me voy a ir... es tarde y debo volver y gracias"

"De nada, vuelve cuando quieras".- le sonríe Hermione.

"Si necesitáis algo ya sabéis".- nos dice tanto a Ron, a Hermione y a mí.

"Igualmente. Adiós".- le respondo.- acompañándolo a la puerta ya que estábamos en nuestro apartamento por este tiempo.

Vuelvo a la sala y veo a Hermione sentada en el sofá con la cabeza agachada y a ron también así que interrumpo esa dolorosa escena para ambos, sé que a ron le incomoda mucho esta escena y supongo que a Hermione también pero en verdad el que seguro sufre más es él. ¿Por qué el amor es tan complicado? Se pelean, se quieren, se vuelven a pelear, cada vez se quieren más... y después alguien sin motivo alguno se va... la verdad es que se te quitan las ganas de enamorarte con ver todos los problemas y sufrimientos que lo acompañan.

"¿Vemos una peli?".- les digo sonriendo para destensar el ambiente.

"Como quieras..."- contesta Ron.

* * *

Tocan el timbre, cosa que me extraña porque siempre matt suele llevarse la tarjeta (N/A: Ya saben algo que sustituye las llaves... ajajjajaja en los hoteles. XDDDD) Bueno me dirijo hacia la puerta y miro por la mirilla... ¿qué hace este aquí?.- me sorprendo hace como dos o tres años que no he sabido nada de él. Vuelve a sonar el timbre y decido abrir.

"Hola Nat".- sonríe al verme

"Hola.- digo algo shockeada y sorprendida, sin saber que decir.

"¿Puedo pasar?".- me pregunta el tímidamente y creo que está aguantándose la risa, seguro que al ver mi cara.

"Claro, perdona es que no me lo esperaba".- le digo cerrando la puerta detrás de mí y siguiéndolo, ya que ha entrado al salón el se sienta y yo me siento a su lado.

"Es normal"

"¿Qué haces aquí? Hace mucho tiempo que no hemos hablado..."

"Ya, como sabes me fui a EE.UU. volví hace unas semanas y durante estas semanas he estado pensando en si debía o no venir a verte".

"¿ Por que?"

"Bueno, la verdad es que me siento algo perdido aquí en Francia".

"Sí, han cambiado mucho las cosas desde que te fuiste ¿y porque has vuelto?"

"Bueno.. La verdad es que murieron mis padres y mi familia y como que no me sentía a gusto allí".

"OH lo siento, Aunque sé que no te llevabas bien con tu familia"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo sienta... algo si que me dolió".

"Huís se me olvidaba ¿quieres algo de beber?".- le digo poniéndome de pie.

"Que tienes?".

"AMM... déjame pensar... Agua, Cerveza de Mantequilla... Whisky de fuego..."

"¿Sigues comprando Cerveza de mantequilla?"

"Claro, me acuerdo que Louis nos hizo probarla y que nos encantó".

"Ya lo creo, me volví adicta a ella jajaja desde entonces la sigo comprando y cada vez me cuesta mas conseguirla porque la inglesa a la francesa no se perece en nada"

"Sí! Recuerdo cuando un día fuimos a aquel restaurante y pediste una la cara que pusiste cuando la probaste... me acuerdo todavía nosotros estábamos saliendo juntos..."

"Sí..."– digo yo sin querer recordar el motivo por el que lo dejamos, el lo nota.

"Creo que beberé agua... Sí lo sé pero he cambiado mucho".- dice sonriendo

"Ya lo veo...".

La verdad es que me ha gustado que haya venido a visitarme estamos hablando mucho y por lo menos no estoy tirada en mi cama amargada... estamos recordando viejos tiempos cuando salíamos casi todos los inefables, etc... incluso a veces recordamos algunas anécdotas de cuando estábamos juntos, la verdad que ha cambiado bastante, parece sé que vuelve a ser el Josh del principio al que un principio conocí. Se abre la puerta ese es Matt.

"Hola".- dice entrando en el salón veo su cara sorprendida.-"Ho-ho–hola".

"¿Qué tal estas, Matt?".

" bien, bien".- le dice pero veo que lo mira con furia.

"Esto... Nat mejor me voy porque ya es tarde".- dice mirando su reloj.

"Sí. Mejor que lo hagas".- dice Matt antes de irse a su cuarto.

"Perdónalo".- le digo apoyándome en la puerta ya que estaba en la entrada.

"Tiene motivos por el cual estar así... siento mucho lo que paso..."

"No importa..."

"Si que importa, porque desde que me fui no he parado de repetirme una y mil veces lo mal que me porté contigo..."

"En cierta parte fue mi culpa si yo no me hubiera..."

"No, no, si alguien es el culpable soy yo, aunque hicieras eso tu sólo estabas preocupada, y créeme que me arrepiento mucho... de verdad que lo siento..."

"Da igual no hablemos de eso, me ha encantado hablar contigo, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto y sabes que me encanta hablar..."

"Sí? Me alegro entonces¿quieres que quedemos otro día?"

"Claro, ya sabes donde estoy".

"Bueno me voy ya".- dice viendo que Matt pasa por detrás de mí para ir a la cocina.

"Vale, adiós".- le digo el se acerca a mí y me da un beso en cada mejilla.

"Adiós".- y cierro la puerta.

Estaba sorprendida... ahora contaré hasta tres y empezare a escuchar la primera cosa de muchas que me tiene que decir mi hermano sobre esto... tres... dos... u...

"Nat! Estás loca!"

"No lo estoy!"

"Pues lo parece..."

"Ha venido a visitarme de sorpresa..."

"Pues no le hubieras abierto!"

"No podía hacer eso, ademán me alegro que haya venido porque no me he aburrido".

"No puedo creer que le dejes entrar después de todo lo que pasó con él?"

"No lo has oído? Se arrepiente... Además yo hago lo que quiera!"

"Ufffff... mejor me voy..."

"CLARO! VETE CON TUS AMIGUITOS OTRA VEZ!"

"Me iba a mi cuarto... - dice frío y se cierra la puerta de su habitación con un portazo yo me dirijo al mío que esta a su lado al pasar por su puerta".- ante eso me muero de la vergüenza ya que ha quedado bastante mal... pero no iba a dejar que me humillara así...

"ENTONCES LA PROXIMA VEZ EXPECIFICA!".- grito y cierro también mi habitación de un portazo.

¿Qué se creía? Primero se hace amigo de ellos.. Me deja toda la tarde sola... y ahora se enfada porque he estado toda la tarde con Josh... el no ha estado con sus amigos? Porque yo no con un amigo? Ufffff

**

* * *

**

**_PUNTO DE VISTA DE MATT_**

¿Que le pasa hoy? Que le pasa la pasa por la cabeza? Ya se ha olvidado de lo que el le hizo? Seguro que lo ha hecho para ponerme celoso... como ella está celosa de que me haya hecho amigo de ellos... es que no puede haber otro motivo! Y si no es que está loca! Uffffff a veces me dan ganas de pegarle un guantazo y que espabile! Que deje de ser tan orgullosa... ¿para qué tanto orgullo? Si después queda como tonta haciendo lo que hace! Como se le ocurre dirigirle la palabra a ese... ufffff que rabia... es que no lo puedo creer...

_**FLASH –BACK**_

"¿Porque miras tanto el reloj?".- le pregunto

"Por que ya debería estar aquí..."

"¿Quién?"

"La Familia de Josh"

"Mañana le dan el alta porque ¿los llamas ahora cuando esta bien?"

"No han podido venir antes, piensa que viven en EEUU..."

"Él lo sabe?"

"No... la verdad es que siempre evita hablarme de su madre al principio cuando todavía no salíamos juntos me contaba que el no estaba contento con su familia y que a veces la odiaba..."

"¿Entonces para que la llames?"

"Porque me sentía en la obligación de decírselo, y no me he equivocado cuando se lo dije se pusieron muy nerviosos y me dijeron que vendrían en cuanto pudieran y como tenían que cerrar un negocio... pues han tardado un poco más."

"tú eres Nat?".- le pregunta una señora.

"Sí señora mucho gusto".- le dice dándole dos besos poniéndome de pie le acompañaban un señor que debía ser su padre y dos chicos que suponía que serian sus hermanos.

"Está en esta habitación?"

"Sí, estaba durmiendo pero ya hace mucho así que supongo que no tardará mucho en despertar... Entrad".

"Gracias".- le sonríe su madre, la verdad es que parecía agradable... aunque se notaba que era una familia muy distinguida, ya que la mujer iba llena de cadenas de oro igual que de ropa cara igual que todos.

Cuando sale la familia veo que tienen cara de enfadados, la madre le dice a Nat que él quiere verla y ella entra. Escucho la voz de Josh fuerte.

"¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE LLAMAR A MI FAMILIA!"

"Josh has estado muy grave, tus padres tenían que saberlo..."

"TE HE DICHO MILLONES DE VECES QUE YO ODIO A MI FAMILIA!"

"Pero sí tu madre se ha comportado muy bien conmigo..."

"PORQUE ERES DE SANGRE LIMPIA! Y ESO LES ENCANTA!"

"tu familia se ha preocupado por ti..."

"¿POR MÍ? NUNCA LO HA HECHO, SOLO HAN FINGIDO DELANTE DE TI PORQUE TÚ ERES UNA SANGRE LIMPIA... NO SE COMO PUDE FIJARME EN TI PERO CUANDO SUPE YA TODA LA VERDAD SOBRE TU FAMILIA YA ERA DEMASIADO TARDE!"

"Tranquilízate Josh... lo único que he hecho es preocuparme por ti... lo siento..."

"PREOCUPARTE POR MI? SI HUBIERA SABIDO QUE TE IBAS A METER EN MI VIDA ASÍ COMO LO HAS HECHO, NO TE HUBIERA DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD!"

"NO ME HABLES ASÍ! ADEMÁS QUIEN QUERIA SALIR CONMIGO ERAS TU!"

"PORQUE NO SABÍA LA VERDAD! Y PORQUE SEAS SANGRE LIMIPA NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME!"

"Y TU SI? QUE TE CREES QUE TODOS LOS DE SANGRE LIMPIA SOMOS IGUALES? NO! ESTAS LOCO!"

Eso se estaba poniendo muy feo y estaba punto de entrar...

YO NO ESTOY LOCO!".- y oigo como el ruido de una cachetada enseguida abro la puerta y veo a Josh con la mano alzada y a mi hermana llorando tapándose la cara.

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

Mi primera reacción fue abalanzarme sobre él y empecé a pegarle mi hermana seguía llorando y a la vez me separaba. Al final vinieron los médicos y me separaron de él me sangraba la nariz ya que él me había dado un cabezazo ahí, lo médicos querían curarme pero cogí a mi hermana de allí y nos fuimos...

Por eso no entiendo como ahora vuelve a hablarle... después de que él le pegara y le gritara...

Al principio Nat lo defendía y lo comparaba conmigo ya que yo estaba en una situación parecida... pero yo al contrario que él no odiaba a los sangre limpia solo odio a mis padres por no darme el cariño que debería tener al igual que mi hermana de ellos...

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaa que tal? Yo feliz jajajaja porque me ha venido la inspiración rapido... bueno jejejej en esta historia ya he recibido algunos reviews más... jejeejejj y gracias por eso este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que me han escrito pero en especial a:

Andrea: eres mi ídolo! Jajajaj que bueno humor que tienes me ha encantado tu review jajajaj super original jajajajajaaj . besosssss tkmmmmmm

Lau: lau! Te puedes creer que este capitulo no los has leído antes? Jajajajaja no has leído nada de este capitulo Jajajajaja. Y aunque alguien mas lo haga a ke yo sere siempre la favorita? Dime que sí o me enfado y no respiro... jajajajajaja. Besosssss. Tkmmmmmm

Gracias a todos! Por los reviews y por los animos y espero que escribais en este aunque me digais que no os gusta... Besossssss. Adiosssss


	4. Recuerdos y reproches

Suena el despertador aunque ya hace como 5 minutos que estaba despierto, pensando en el día de ayer... había sido un sueño? Porque en verdad yo prefiero eso... parece que todo lo que no he discutido con mi hermana lo hago a hacer ahora... me duele estar enfadado con ella pero tiene que aprender a dejar de lado su orgullo y a volver a relacionarse con gente... sé el motivo por el que ella es tan orgullosa... desde la pelea con Josh ella juró que nadie se iba a reír de ella, no dejaría entrar a alguien en su vida de nuevo para que después se alejara diciéndole que había estado fingiendo... porque eso era lo que él había hecho... fingir que ella le caía bien mientras que el odia a las personas de esa sangre... y ahora ella lo volvía a perdonar... estoy realmente sorprendido... ¿acaso no es tan dura como dice? Entonces porque a la primera le perdona... me levanto y me visto hoy no la despertaré tiene que aprender sola... me dirijo a la cocina veo que hay una taza en el fregadero y que la cafetera está encima del fogón apagado en la encimera hay una nota:

Queda café, aunque seguro que después del interesante camino hacia el ministerio con tus amigos querrás pararte en la maquina para acabar la conversación que habéis empezado por el camino.

Nat

Igual de orgullosa... odio ese carácter... se parece tanto al de nuestros padres... y sé que ella no dará su brazo a torcer... quizás si pero cuesta... ya mi día no empezaba bien y la verdad sigo enfadado

* * *

"¿Que te pasa Matt? Estás como ausente..."- me pregunta y me dice Hermione.

"Mi hermana...". - le respondo algo triste y enfadado...

"¿Qué pasa con ella¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?.- me preguntan, pero esta vez es Harry.

"Sí... esta vez ha sido por... Os acordáis que ayer mencionamos a Josh Gorham?

"Sí". - contesta Ron.

Pues cuando llegué mi hermana estaba hablando felizmente con él, él estaba en mi casa.- digo no muy contento al recordarlo, cada vez que me acuerdo de él tengo ganas de pegarle...

"¿Ha vuelto?".- me pregunta Hermione.

"¿Qué si ha vuelto? Vaya si lo ha hecho y parece que hace días que está aquí pero no se atrevía a ver a mi hermana...

"¿Qué te molesta? Ayer, nos contaste que eran amigos incluso. - me vuelve a preguntar Hermione.

"Ya sé lo que dije... pero también sé que no le conviene"

"Pero... ¿si ella le dejó? No creo que...".

"No conoces a mi hermana... como dije y sigo diciendo Nat puede ser muy dura por dentro pero... además no le conviene!"

"¿Por qué?".- me pregunta Hermione y ante eso me pone en un compromiso porque por una parte me gustaría contarlo pero no puedo... es algo de mi hermana y no puedo... además ella me matará... y tampoco puedo hacerle eso.

"Por nada... - digo triste recordando la cara y el llanto de mi hermana.

No hemos hablado más del tema, entramos al ministerio y miro con melancolía la máquina... es la primera vez que no voy a tomar el café con ella, al menos sin un motivo laboral o de salud...

"Habéis tomado café?.- les pregunto con la esperanza de que no lo hayan hecho y así tomármelo con ellos.

-ooooo-

**Punto de vista de Nat**

He media hora que estoy en la oficina con todos los papeles en la mesa... Ni una pista... Tendremos que empezar de nuevo... e investigar otra vez... hablar con la familia, si la familia odia a los muggles... o no...

"Sí, creo que empezaremos por ahí... - me dirijo a la estantería donde están todos los registros...

"Buenos Días". - dice sonriendo.- ¿sonriendo?

"Buenos días". - digo fríamente.

"¿Ya has empezado?.- me pregunta Weasley

"Estaba solo mirando... y he visto que como no tenemos casi pistas será mejor volver a preguntar a las familias si habían notado algo... si habían recibido alguna amenaza...". - les explico.

"No esta mal pensado...". - dice Potter.

"Claro que no!".- le digo.

"Bueno haber hay que encontrar los registros".- dice Potter acercándose a una estantería buscando la carpeta.

"Eso ya lo estoy haciendo ahora". - le discuto me mira con una mirada asesina llena de rabia y en verdad me hace gracia.

"Bien, cuantos muertos ha habido hasta ahora". - pregunta Harry.

"Te lo dijimos ayer Potter, son tres víctimas en tres semanas una cada semana, una de la familia MacFee, otra de la familia Julian(N/A: se pronuncia yulian) y la última y más reciente de la familia Johnson". - le corrijo, al pronunciar a Nicole Julian me entra melancolía ya que era uno de los invencibles.

"Una cada semana...". - dice pensando

"Sé lo que estas pensando y no, no coinciden los días, el McFee murió en jueves, Jonson en lunes y Julian en sábado". - le respondo aunque con melancolía al pronunciar el apellido de Nicole, aunque eso no me ha impedido ver las miradas de Weasley y Granger melancólicas, aunque no entiendo lo que significan, supongo que cosas suyas del pasado.

"Era amigo tuyo ¿no?".- me pregunta Hermione.

"Sí". - digo débilmente pero después me doy cuenta de la forma en que lo he dicho y rectifico poniendo mi cara dura de siempre.- "Pero ahora tenemos que ir a hablar con cada miembro de la a familia, es más podremos ver de qué manera ellos rechazan o no a los hijos de muggles".

**-ooooo-**

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

"Harry¿Me escuchas?".- me alza la voz Hermione y salgo de mi trance.

"Sí, sí". - le digo rápido.

¿"¿Qué te estaba preguntando?".- me pregunta parándose en medio de la acera con los brazos en jarra.

"Esto...". - empiezo sin que se me ocurra algo...

"Justo lo que pensaba... ¿ qué te pasa? Llevas todo el camino muy pensativo ¿en qué piensas?".- me pregunta.

"En McPherson". - le digo simplemente.

"Y ahora que pasa, Estas todo el día hablando de ella". - pregunta ya aburrida.

"Porque es muy sospechosa!".- le digo obvio.

"Porque sea fría no es sospechosa". - me dice.

"A ver Hermione! Es fría, y tiene todo pensado... mira... de repente dice que tenemos que ir a hablar con los familiares mientras que ayer decía que no sabia nada y que lo habíais intentado todo... creo que nos quiere llevar a algo equivocado para que no0 la descubramos". - le explico.

" Harry no empieces con tus suposiciones... y tus ideas". - empieza y esa frase me ha molestado.

"Hermione! Desde cuando una suposición mía ha sido equivocada...". - le digo con cara triunfante ya que sé que no me puede contestar a eso.

"Sí, nunca te has equivocado pero te puedes equivocar ahora, y no me pongas el ejemplo de Malfoy... sé que lo ibas a mencionar te conozco... y debo decirte que no creo que sea ella no la veo tan fría como para eso...". - me contesta.

"Bueno... será mejor que cambiemos de tema...". - le digo viendo imposible hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"Mejor"

**-ooooo-**

**Punto de vista de Nat**

-"Hola señora Julian". - le digo fingiendo una sonrisa, no era que no me gustara estar delante de ella si no que me pone triste verla... me recuerda a Nicole.

"Hola Nat¿Cómo estas?.- me pregunta simpática como siempre.

"Bien...". - le digo, después ella se fija en Ron.

"Hola...". - dice dejando ver que se presentase.

"Ron Weasley señora". - le contesta.

"Encanta y por favor no me llames señora pasad...". –dice amable apartándose de la 'puerta para dejarnos entrar y entramos al salón, nos sentamos...

LA verdad que entrar ahí me ha sentado algo. Mal... se me revuelven las tripas... y creo que estoy pálida... tantas cosas hemos pasado en esta casa... fue mi primera amiga en el colegio, hemos estudiado la misma carrera... y esta casa era como mi segundo hogar... en invierno con unos sacos de dormir nos dormíamos al lado de la chimenea que ahora esta apagada... y hablábamos por horas... y mirábamos el fuego...

* * *

Flash- Back

" Hacia tiempo no hacíamos esto...". - me dice.

" Sí... desde que. - digo agachando la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa Nat... tu no lo sabías...". - me dice poniendo una mano en mi brazo para confortarme.

"Pero yo le creí a él y a ti...". - le digo llorando

"Olvídalo, yo te perdoné y sabía que algún día te darías cuenta de lo imbécil que era... y encima ahora lo odio mas al saber lo que es capaz de hacer...". - me dice llena de rabia.

"Te juro que recuerdo ese momento a todas horas... no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza... sus gritos... y matt pegándole...". - le digo apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro.

" Vamos a hacer algo". - dice poniéndose de pie y se va a un cajón y veo que coge dos hojas de papel y dos bolígrafos y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado.

"¿Para que es esto?".- le digo sin entender.

" Te acuerdas que siempre cuando estábamos aquí y dormimos aquí nos quedamos viendo como la leña se va consumiendo?".- me pregunta.

"Claro". - le contesto y se me asoma un sonrisita pequeña al recordar.

"Pues vamos a escribir en un papel lo que queremos olvidar y después lo tiraremos y veremos como nuestros miedos se consumen". - me explica. - ahora toma un papel y un boli y escribe lo que quieres olvidar...

Fin del flash –back

* * *

Y así fue como nos dormimos... nos quedamos viendo como nuestros perores momentos se consumían y desaparecían... aliviaba pero las dos sabíamos que siempre estarían en nuestros pensamientos...

Me tiemblan las manos... las piernas incluso estoy aguantándome las lágrimas...

" Nat estas bien? .- vuelvo a la realidad y veo como Weasley a mi lado me mira algo preocupado y como la señora Julian también me mira preocupada...

"Lo siento... Ron podrías hacerle tú las preguntas? No me encuentro bien. - le digo mirándolo suplicante.

"Claro". - me dice.

" Lo siento señor Julian... me ha encantado verla". - intento sonreírle y hace un gesto como entendiendo lo que me pasa...

" Adiós". - les digo y me despido.

Tumbada en el sofá viendo la televisión y con un gran bote de helado Italiano pienso en todo... en cuanto la hecho de menos... y sé que ahora mismo me diría que estoy haciendo las cosas mal.. enfadarme con mi hermano... y sobretodo porque Josh ha vuelto a formar parte de mi vida... no como novio pero sé que ella también me recriminaría por eso... pero me siento sola... parece que es el único que me quiere... sé que matt lo hace, pero no es lo mismo... aunque matt siempre haya sido mi hermano y mi mejor amigo no sigue protegiéndome y riñéndome como hermano... ahora están pasando la mejor película que he visto nunca... Moulan Rouge... es increíble esa película y es mítica aquí en Francia...

Tocan a la puerta... y es raro porque matt tiene llaves dejo mi bote de helado en la mesa y voy a abrir me sorprendo al ver quien hay enfrente de la puerta...

"Weasley?".- le pregunto algo sorprendida.

" Vengo a saber como estas?".- me pregunta.

"Bien ". - le digo aunque mi cara no lo refleja.

"¿Puedo pasar?".- me dice aunque el ya a entrado.

"Para que lo preguntas si vas entrar igual?".- le digo lo más desagradable posible pero a él no le inmuta.

" No intentes hacer que huya porque de Hermione e recibido contestaciones y nunca le he hecho caso... así que...". - dice al decir eso veo como su cara se pone triste...

" Un helado de chocolate me puedo unir contigo?".- me dice.

" Como quieras...". - le digo yendo a la cocina una cuchara para él.

"¿Qué película es?".- me pregunta.

"Moulan rouge".- le digo.

"Ahhhh". - dice mirando la televisión y viendo que no se enteraba de nada.

"A que has venido exactamente?".- le pregunto yendo al grano.

"Venía a saber como estabas, me he quedado preocupado al ver que te ibas de esa manera..." .- me pregunta.

" ¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer? Total yo no le importo a nadie". - digo...

"Simplemente porque te vi mal por eso vine y sabes que le importas a alguien tu hermano te quiere mucho, y te defiende mucho mas de lo que crees".

"Y como lo sabes si apenas lo conoces?".-

"Pues porque siempre habla de ti... nos dice que no eres como aparentas ser...". -

"Mi hermano os a mentido...". - le digo aparentando ser fuerte y volver a mi cara dura de siempre.

" Yo hoy he descubierto que si tiene razón... todos tenemos nuestro orgullo incluso yo ahora estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu, y aunque la gente vea lo duro que eres por fuera por dentro estás hecho polvo... te duele... te hace mas daño... se podría decir que hasta la persona más fría es la más calurosa por dentro...". - me explica y la verdad que me quedo algo sorprendida.

"Lo estas haciendo con Granger no?".- le pregunto.

"Así es... incluso acabo de discutir algo con ella... y cuando llegue será mucho peor". - y veo como se pone más triste que antes.

"Por que?".- le pregunto.

"Digamos que no le gusta que le dejen con la palabra en la boca y lo he hecho y no hay cosa que le dé mas rabia que eso... a parte no admite que es su culpa lo que pasó en el pasado". - explica aun más triste.

"¿Qué pasó?".- le pregunto.

"Prefiero no recordarlo... además he venido yo para saber como estabas no importo yo, la casa donde hemos ido era..."

"Sí... era de mi mejor amiga yo estudié en Durmstrang hasta que en sexto mis padres se mudaron y nos enviaron a Beuxbatons, donde allí cursamos séptimo curso y donde conocí a Nicole era de una familia muy distinguida, como has visto, pero en verdad es una familias más humildes que hay... Su padre podía sé que no lo fuera tanto pero su madre es una bellísima persona y ella era la mejor... hizo muchas cosas por mí". - le explico.

"Sí la mujer parecía triste cuando vio que te ibas...".

" lo sé... pero no podía seguir allí me temblaba todo y empezaba a recordar todos los momentos que he vivido en esa casa... era como mi segunda familia con la cual no discutía, y entre eso y la pelea con mi hermano se ha juntado todo y así estoy...

"Suelen juntarse las cosas... y en verdad lo que tendrías que hacer es reconciliarte con tu hermano... en verdad él está muy triste y preocupado".

"Weasley nunca me pensé que fueras así". - le digo un poco más alegre y bromeando.

" Suele pasar... y yo tampoco me pensaba que fueras así NAT". - dice recalcando mi nombre he captado su indirecta... una indirecta que dice: yo te llamo por tu nombre y tu me llamas por el mío. Sonrio.

"No te acostumbres...". - le digo.

" Lo siento pero siempre me acostumbro a las cosas rápidamente...".

Suena el teléfono me levanto cogerlo y es Josh:

"Hola". - le saludo.

"Todavía estás ahí? Hemos quedado hace 20 minutos...". - me dice.

"Ohhhh lo siento se me ha olvidado, lo siento. ñ. es que he tenido un montón de trabajo". - me invento una excusa de golpe oigo que se abre la puerta y veo que entra Matt que me mira atento.

" Quieres que me pase? Y así hablamos?" .- me dice y ahora matt me mira atento y molesto ya que ha reconocido la voz de Josh.

" Lo siento pero mejor que no vengas, tengo que hablar con mi hermano a solas". - le digo.

"Como quieras". - pero su voz no es tranquila... se nota que esta algo molesto.

" Adiós.".- le digo y el también con un adiós cuelga.

" Bueno... yo me voy a ir". - dice Ron levantándose al ver la mirada de mi hermano sobre mí.

"Adiós matt, adiós Nat". - se despide abriendo la puerta.

"Adiós Ron". - le digo veo que él sonríe ya que lo he llamado por su nombre.

"Vaya... hoy has hecho algo bueno... coger confianza con Ron y dejar tirado a ese imbécil...". - dice duro y orgulloso.

"Ese es mi papel Matt". - le digo dura, aunque lo estoy haciendo de broma y me acerco a él para darle un abrazo l n corresponde muy efusivo pero después nota mis lágrimas que mojan su camisa y me abraza...

"Que te pasa?"

**-ooooo-**

**punto de Vista de Ron**

Matt tenía razón no era tan mala... y espero en serio que ellos dos se arreglen, así matt estará algo mas contento.- abroa la puerta y entro y veo a Harry y a Hermione hablando.

"Por favor Harry deja esa estúpida teoría ya!".- dice algo cabreada y cuando pone esa cara es que esta harta de verdad".

"Hola". - saludo a Harry y Hermione ni siquiera la miro la miro de reojo y veo que esta esperando a e a salude a ella pero no lo voy a hacer...

"De donde vienes?".- me pregunta Harry.

"De la puerta de al lado". - les digo pero dirigiéndome a Harry concretamente.

"¿Que dices? Tu estás loco? eres un Sangre limpia y puede matarte...

"Venga va Harry como puedes pensar que ella es la asesina!".- le pregunto incrédulo.

"Eso es lo mismo que le he dicho yo". - intenta meterse Hermione en la conversación, pero prefiero seguir ignorándola sé que hasta apunto de gritar porque aunque de reojo puede que no se distinga bien la conozco y sé que está a punto, no soporta que la ignoren.

" Hoy he entrevistado a la familia Julian y Nat se ha tenido que ir porque no aguantaba estar ahí". - le digo.

"Tendrá cargos de conciencia". - me contesta.

"Vamos Harry tu sabes que estos asesinos que matan así como así no tiene cargos de conciencia además esa chica era su mejor amiga". - le explico.

"Además mira Malfoy...". - decimos Hermione y yo a la vez pero yo sigo y ella se para.- mira Malfoy después de hacerse mortífago a quienes mato? A Crabbe y Goile". - digo veo como Hermione se pone de pie ya furiosa.

"ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DEJES CON LAS PALABRAS EN LA BOCA, QUE NO ME MIRES Y QUE ENCIMA ME IGNORES COMO SI NO EXISTIERA". - veo que explota ¿cómo se atrevía a hacharme encara que la ignoro total hizo lo mismo cuando se fue?

"Estas harta? Me alegro entonces" le digo lo más pacifico que puedo.

" ¿TE ALEGRAS? ERES UN IM...". - dice Hermione, y ahí es donde exploto yo ¿ cómo se le ocurre insultarme?

"DILO! DILO!".- Le digo animándola a que lo diga.

" ERES UN IMBECIL!".- se atreve.

"NO ERES TÚ LA QUE DEBERIA INSULTAR, YO IMBECIL PORQUE EH? POR HACER LO QUE HICISTE TÚ CUANDO TE FUISTE!".- le digo

* * *

Muajajajajajajaja soy malaaaaaa y espero no perder estos poco lectores que tengo por esto... ajajajja pero es que mucho mas fácil continuar los capítulos así que acabados y me animan a escribir más sé que me vais a matar y ahora estaréis pensando: ESCRIBE PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO O VERAS! Jajajajajaja bueno jjaj agradecedle esta inspiración a la mañana... jaja y a lau que me motiva diciéndome que soy su inspiración ajajajaja y bueno también diciendo yo escribo y tu escribes jajaja también a Cris de mi clase que me ice: Toñy escribe... Toñy escribe... Jajajajaja bueno jajajaj. También Rosely que me dice: Toñy cuentame ! Cuéntame! Ajajaajajaj

Así que va dedicado a ellas Jajajajaja.

Respecto a este capitulo después de releerlo me he dado cuenta que la escena donde Ron va a casa de Nat parece un R/Nat jajajajaj pero no, no os preocupéis que es solo amistad además necesitaba que Nat se hiciera amigo de él por motivos que veréis en un futuro Jajajajaja.

Bueno aquí tenéis un capítulo bastante largo debo decir ya que tiene 9 paginas jajajaja no sé cuantas tenían los otros jajajaja.

Bueno os quiero mucho. Jejejej y espero que me escribáis muchos reviews y para que veáis que no soy tan mala voy a poner un adelanto aunque no lo tengo escrito sé que pondré frases como:

**" Harry..."**

**" No Hermione, siempre me he mantenido neutral ante vuestras discusiones y peleas pero esta vez estoy de parte de él". - le digo**

**"nunca me pensé que harías esto"**

:O :O :O :O :O :O :O qué fuerte! Qué fort! Jajaja queréis mas?

Pues... lo siento esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo chan chan XDDDDDD

Besossssss Au revoir! Ajaajajaja adioooooos !


	5. De parte de él

"_ESTOY HARTA DE QUE ME DEJES CON LAS PALABRAS EN LA BOCA, QUE NO ME MIRES Y QUE ENCIMA ME IGNORES COMO SI NO EXISTIERA". - veo que explota ¿cómo se atrevía a hacharme encara que la ignoro total hizo lo mismo cuando se fue?_

"_Estas harta? Me alegro entonces" le digo lo más pacifico que puedo._

" _¿TE ALEGRAS? ERES UN IM...". - dice Hermione, y ahí es donde exploto yo ¿ cómo se le ocurre insultarme?_

"_DILO! DILO!".- Le digo animándola a que lo diga._

"_ERES UN IMBECIL!".- se atreve._

"_NO ERES TÚ LA QUE DEBERIA INSULTAR, YO IMBECIL PORQUE EH? POR HACER LO QUE HICISTE TÚ CUANDO TE FUISTE!".- le digo_

Ante eso hay un silencio...

"duele ¿no? Por una vez Hermione tengo la razón y tu misma te buscaste esto... incluso creo que soy bueno contigo...". - y no aguanto mas y me voy no sé a donde pero no podía estar allí...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT **

" Lo siento matt...". - le digo arrepentida.

" ¿Que te ha hecho?".- me pregunta y separo mi cabeza y lo miro extrañado.- "algo te tiene que haber hecho para que estés así de triste y me pidas perdón". - añade explicando.

" No me ha hecho nada... solo que no puedo estar enfadada contigo eres lo único que tengo...". - le digo llorando y abrazándolo, él me abraza fuerte me separa un poco de él y nos sentamos en el sofá él me vuelve a abrazar.

" No creo que sea solo eso... seguro que hay otra cosa que perturba ese corazoncito". - dice señalándome en el pecho refiriéndose a mi corazón.

" Hoy fuimos a casa de los Julián". - le digo triste y con la voz temblorosa.

" Ya entiendo...". - dice cayendo en la cuenta.

"Fue tan difícil... no pude ni formular una pregunta... al entrar todos los momentos con ella parecían en mi mente como en una película... cuando Nicole y yo mirábamos el fuego... cuando pasó lo de Josh y todo lo veía tan claro... y empecé a sudar... las manos y las piernas me temblaban... y no podía aguantarme lloraba y todo me sentía hasta mareada... fue horrible matt...". - le digo recordando todo y abrazándome a él fuerte...

" Pero ya está... ya paso... olvida eso...". - me dice consolándome.

"Me siento tan sola...". - le confieso.

"No estás sola Nat... - me dice.

"Sí lo estoy Matt... papá simplemente me ignora solo porque te defiendo... Nicole se fue... los invencibles ya ni si quiera me saludan mientras que siempre hablábamos y me contaban un montón de cosas...". - le explico.

"Mira... Nicole aunque se fue seguro te estará viendo de donde sea... los invencibles al fin y al cabo ahora te han dejado ver que eran falsos ya que te saludarían si en verdad te quieren y lo de papá es lago ya que tu sabes...". - dice poniéndose serio al pronunciar a mi padre.- "además me tienes a mí... y podrías conocer a tanta gente..."

"Sabes que me cuesta mucho hacer amigos... y por eso siempre me es más cómodo relacionarme con gente que ya conozco...". - le explico

"Cómo Josh ¿no? Acuérdate que Nicole...". - me dice

"Si lo sé Matt, sé que me estaría diciendo lo que tú me dices pero en verdad se le ve sincero...". - le digo

"Sí también se le veía sincero cuando decía que te quería y... pero bueno sólo quiero decirte que Nat tu tienes muchas cualidades de las que podrías sacar mucho beneficio y no lo haces... no sé porque lo haces, pero deberías intentarlo, ya te has dado cuenta con Ron y Hermione y Harry son iguales..."

"¿Potter? Ese si que no cada vez que lo veo siento un odio... siempre pone en duda mi trabajo y se piensa que con solo legar a aquí va a tomar el mando mientras que solo vino para ayudar...".

"Yo no lo veo así... ayyyy mi hermanita". - dice abrazándome.

" Matt ¿sabes? Menos mal que papá y mamá te adoptaron... aunque tú has sufrido mas que yo y mucho no me arrepiento porque me encanta tener un hermano como tu..."

"¿Sabes? Creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado... y siempre desde pequeño he dicho que me hubiera encantado que fueras mi hermana de verdad mi hermana de sangre". - me dice.

" Te quiero mucho...". - le digo llorando de la emoción.

" Que tonta... yo también te quiero mucho". - me dice riendo.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY **

Ha habido un silencio incomodo en cual tanto Hermione y yo hemos mirado hacia la puerta... la verdad es que no me sorprendía ya que es habitual en él, veo que Hermione baja la cabeza algo compungida (N/A: lau¿ Te suena? 8-) me hacia ilu ponerla ) mira al suelo casi a punto de llorar pero después con un movimiento de lado a lado de cabeza, como si quisiera quitarse de la cabeza sus pensamientos la levanta conteniendo alguna lágrima que está a punto de salir. Se pone de pie con los puños cerrados, parece como si quisiera salir a buscarlo y gritarle, pero se vuelve a derrumbar como si no pudiera luchar contra ella misma y se vuelve a sentar, para taparse con las manos su cara y así impedir que sus lágrimas caigan al suelo. Me acerco a ella para confortarla aunque la algo indeciso, no porque me guste verla llorar al contrario por eso me acerco, pero se merece eso para que se dé cuenta de lo que hizo...

"Harry...". - me susurra abrazándome.

"Tiene motivos para irse...". - le explico, tiene que entender... y cuanto antes se solucione mejor.

" No los tiene, no tiene porque ignorarme así". - me dice quitándose las lágrimas y haciéndose fuerte.

"Claro que la tiene y lo sabes". - le digo, debo darle a entender que ella fue la que se equivocó-

"No". - dice orgullosa.

"Si lo sabes, lo que eres tan orgullosa que no lo vas a admitir y la verdad es que eso me da mucha rabia". - le digo haciéndoselo saber aunque lo sabes y de sobra.

"Di lo que quieras". - dice algo enfadada, y a mí esa actitud arrogante y orgullosa me esta haciendo enfadar.

" Mira Hermione, no quiero enfadarme pero como dicen las verdades ofenden, y eso es lo que te pasa a ti, sabes que es la verdad y te duele.

"Ahora te pones de parte de él, lo que me faltaba". - dice enfada.

"¿Qué quieres que me ponga de la tuya?".- le digo ya poniéndome algo de los nervios.

" No, simplemente que te mantengas neutral y al margen como siempre has hecho". - dice alzando la voz.

"Sí, es verdad, siempre me he mantenido neutral pero esta vez no, esta vez estoy de parte de Ron porque él tiene la razón".

"EN QUE TE BASAS, EH, Seguro que en lo que le ha interesado contarte, ron siempre te come la cabeza.

"Primero... ¿qué tenía que contarme? Si no le diste explicación ninguna... y segundo me baso en lo que sé y he visto después". - le digo irritado.

" Yo también lo he pasado mal".

"PERO PORQUE TÚ HAS QUERIDO!".- le digo gritando pero ni se inmuta.- "Me voy porque es imposible razonar contigo". - le digo dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"No me esperaba esto de ti...". - me dice cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta.

"OH claro, nadie se lo espera de mí, no del buen amigo Harry Potter.- digo irónico.

"Me cuesta creerlo". - me dice.

" Créetelo Hermione, no has visto lo que he visto yo, no has visto a tu mejor amigo llorar, ni sufrir, ni hundirse como lo he visto yo, entregarse tanto en las misiones como para decir que no importaba su vida y que si le daba algún hechizo no pasaría nada.

"No me lo creo". - me dice.

"Hermione, por favor, sabes de sobra que Ron es capaz de eso y mucho más, además sabes que no te mentiría en algo tan serio, pero si quieres seguir viviendo en tu mundo sin culpas, hazlo. Adiós.- abro la puerta y salgo por ella.

* * *

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Estoy con un vaso de leche mirando a la nada... Odio despertarme por la noche y después desvelarme... me he quedado dormida en el sofá viendo una película que hacen en un canal muggle, la cuestión es que es la una de la mañana y estoy despierta mientras que debería estar durmiendo ya que mañana trabajo, oigo un ruido extraño parece venir de la entrada miro por la mirilla y veo a alguien en el suelo que reconozco perfectamente, abro la puerta y corriendo me dirijo a él:

"Ron¿Estás bien?".- le digo arrodillándome a su lado, veo como levanta la cabeza tiene los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado y me mira con una sonrisa.

" Hola Nat". - habla con dificultad y creo que sé cual es la causa de eso.

"Vamos levántate". - le digo poniéndome de pie y ofreciéndole mis manos para ayudarlo a levantar, aún así con mi ayuda le cuesta levantarse, de golpe se agarra a mí supongo que para aguantar el equilibrio, así que no fiándome mucho de que aunque así agarrado a mi pueda andar le paso su brazo por detrás de mi cuello para estar más segura.

" Antes eras mi enemiga y ahora mi salvadora!".- dice bastante alto.

"Shhhhh!".- le hago callar.

" Es verdad Nat, eres mi salvadora". - dice susurrando ya que antes le he mandado callar.

"Sí, sí pero ahora mas a llamar a Potter". - le informo y poco a poco me acerco mas a la puerta veo que se tensa y cada vez me cuesta mas arrastrarlo ya que ha tensado sus piernas.

" NO! Harry no!.- dice preocupado y la última frase la dice susurrando ya que ha visto mi cara seria.

" Claro que sí". - le digo haciendo más fuerza que antes para arrastrarlo.

"No Nat, por lo que más quieras, hago lo que tu me pidas pero no voy a entrar ahí". - me dice parece que algo de cordura a recuperado o es eso o es que ya esta acostumbrado a aguantar la bebida...

"¿Por qué?".- le pregunto, la verdad es que me provoca algo de curiosidad el saber porque ron no quiere ver a Harry a lo mejor es que se han enfadado o algo...

"Entonces¿A dónde se supone que tengo que llevarte?.- le digo viendo que el no contestaba, supongo que no quería decirlo, le miro veo que se le han vuelto a caer un par de lágrimas veo como mira mi puerta, que sigue abierta, suspiro y lo arrastro con facilidad, ya que el a aquí ya pone de su parte, a mi puerta. Entramos y lo llevo hasta el sofá donde enseguida se tumba.

" Como se te ocurre... - le empiezo a reprimir.

" No digas nada, ya bastante he tenido que aguantar las reprimendas de... - a medida que va diciendo esa frase la debilidad en su voz se hace más notoria, refleja que le duele recordar y sé perfectamente quien es esa persona... Granger, no puede ser otra, alguien muy responsable mandona y perfeccionista, tiene que ser ella.

" Es por Granger ¿no?.- le pregunto.

" No quiero hablar de nada, ni recordar... - añade, es de suponer que el motivo por el cual él ha bebido más de la cuenta es para olvidar, olvidar algo que le duele bastante, la verdad es que lo entiendo... sentada en el sillón mirándolo veo como poco a poco va cerrando los ojos hasta que se queda dormido.

Llevo como un cuarto de hora mirándolo y el sueño no se apodera de mí, sigo en vela, sin una pizca de sueño, y ahora una pregunta me embarga¿Le informo a Potter?. Por muy mal que me caiga, es su amigo y aunque Ron me haya pedido que por favor no le diga, sé que si yo estuviera en su lugar estaría en vela esperándole llegar, preocupada, y puede que ello esté haciendo así que para que después no tenga cargos de conciencia y porque en verdad estoy preocupada por ese pelirrojo que hace unas horas se a convertido en alguien con el que puedo confiar, abro la puerta y me dirijo a la del vecino tocando el timbre.

Abre con los ojos cerrados, con el pelo alborotado y no despeinado como debería estarlo al ver que estaba durmiendo¿Cómo puede estar su pelo igual que siempre, Ante eso aplasto mi pelo intentando ponérmelo bien ya que seguro que el mío si está despeinado. Que rabia, hasta eso me da rabia de él, una cada mañana se peina para que la gente la vea presentable, aunque después vuelva despeinarse, en cambio el seguro no sabe ni lo que es un peine, así se levanta así se va a l trabajo y lo peor de todo es que LE QUEDA BIEN, Es que ni un poco más desordenado ni nada ¬¬. Seguro que hace algún hechizo para mantenerlo así, porque ni los productos muggles no aguantan tanto, lo sé por experiencia propia.

" Tengo que saludarte yo? Encima de que eres tú la que molesta.- me dice borde y de mala gana, salgo de mi trance.

"A mí me hablas mejor Potter". - le digo fría.- "Vengo a decirte algo que te interesa". - añado.

"No me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo, a no ser que tenga que ver con el caso.- me dice de igual manera con su mirada penetrante, la verdad es que esos ojos imponen y mucho más con esos ojos tan poco comunes.

" Primero: no es del caso y segundo: no tiene que ver conmigo". - le digo fríamente e intentando darle a notar también mi mirada fría y que cause el efecto que me causa la suya, aunque seguro que no tienen el mismo efecto ya que mis ojos son muy comunes.

" Entonces no sé para que molestas a estas horas.- dice haciendo un gesto con el brazo para cerrar.

" Entonces no te diré donde está Ron". - le digo antes de que cierre la puerta. Veo como la puerta se queda inmóvil aunque el esta dentro y no se le ve.

" Me he encontrado hace una media hora a Ron en el pasillo y esta en mi casa por... - añado y detengo mi explicación, girándome y dirigiéndome a mi puerta para entrar aunque sé que no va a cerrar.

" No es verdad". - dice y noto que su puerta se abre sonrio y me giro para que él pueda verlo.

" ¿Entonces porque no esta en casa?.- le digo sonriendo triunfante.- "Anda, entra". - añado oigo el sonido de sus llaves cerrar la puerta, yo entro en mi casa pero veo que el no se a movido.

" ¿ Cómo sé que no es una trampa?.- dice el desconfiado y la verdad es que no sé a que viene eso.

" ¿Qué trampa?.- le pregunto sin comprender.

"Sé que eres tú quien mata a esas personas". - no me esperaba esa respuesta y empiezo a reír bastante fuerte ya que me hace mucha gracia, veo su cara de enfado.

" Pasa... ". - le digo girándome.- " Estás paranoico Potter". - le digo todavía riéndome.

Veo que entra con precaución con la mano lista y preparada para cualquier tipo de ataque, la mano esta posada en su pantalón derecho del pijama donde se nota un ligero bulto en forma de varita ( N/A: cochinas! Es la varita de hacer magia, de hechizos ¿eh?... jajaj es que suena bastante mal pero no se describirlo de otra manera.

"No te preocupes Potter, no la vas a necesitar para eso". - le digo aunque riéndome un poco, al fin y al cabo no es tan descerebrado, es imaginativo...

" ¿Que ha pasado aquí¿Qué hace Ron en el sofá? .- pregunta Matt levantándose del sillón, veo que Harry corre a acercarse a él.

" ¿Que le has hecho?".- me pregunta algo agresivo.

" Yo no le he hecho nada, a lo mejor has sido tu ya que no quería ir a tu casa". - le digo agresiva también.

" Vamos a calmarnos". - dice Matt tranquilo y curioso.- "Creo que Harry deberías llevarte a Ron a su cama y después ella nos explica". - añade veo que él asiente con la cabeza y con un hechizo se lleva poco a poco a Ron flotando se asegura de no ver a nadie por la entrada.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY **

Entro y veo como Matt esta colocando una bandeja en la mesa donde y como ellos dos ríen por algo, me doy cuenta que al contrario que Matt, a McPherson nunca la he visto reírse, me pongo serio.

" Ya estoy aquí". - les digo haciéndome notar y me siento en el sillón más próximo.

"¿Leche?" .- me pregunta para ofreciéndome un pequeño recipiente donde había leche por si le quería echar a mi taza de té.

"Sí, gracias.- le digo sonriendo amablemente a Matt, después me pongo serio mirando a McPherson.- "Y ahora...".

"Sí, Potter sí, ahora que te has dado cuenta que tu amigo esta vivo y que no le he hecho nada...". - empieza a explicar.

" Puedes haberlo dormido para algo? O por algo?".- le digo desconfiado.

" Y te lo dije Potter, estás paranoico". - me dice.- Puedo empezar? .- me pregunta algo enfadada.

"Sí". - le respondo.

" Yo estaba despierta cuando he escuchado un ruido en la entrada...". - empieza.

"Sí claro... que casualidad". - le digo la verdad es que no lo he podido contener.

2 ¿Vas a dejarme hablar? Porque tú eres el interesado y no yo, no sabes el motivo pro el cual estaba aquí y no tenía porque avisarte y lo he hecho.- me dice cabreada de verdad.

"Déjala hablar". - dice Matt tranquilo, la verdad es que no me pensaba que fuera tan... no se como explicarlo yo ya hubiera gritado me saca de quicio la gente que me interrumpe pero ella tan solo se ha mantenido fría y no ha alzado la voz, si no que lo ha hecho con el mismo tono, aunque si he podido notar que le tiemblan las manso como si controlara las ganas de gritar. No hablo y eso le da a ella la señal de que hable, suspira como para tranquilizarse un poco.

" He mirado por la mirilla y lo he visto en el suelo cuando he salido, hablaba con dificultad y casi no se mantenía en pie, estaba borracho y le he dicho que tocaría a que me abrieras pero me decía que no que no quería ir a casa entonces lo he tenido que traer aquí.- a medida que ha explicado el relato su cara es menos dura y fría y se acaba convirtiendo en una cara sin nada de frialdad si no que es una cara de preocupación y a la vez sus palabras acompañan a su cara.

" Iba a regañarle pero me decía que no quería más regaños que ya le bastaban, la verdad es que me ha extrañado su comportamiento cuando me lo he encontrado parecía que no estaba cuerdo pero después parecía que estaba lúcido como si supiera y estuviera acostumbrado a la bebida. Al final se ha quedado dormido y como estaba preocupada pues he creído conveniente avisarte, por si estabas esperándolo ya que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en este caso". - al acabar coge su taza y bebe un poco de su té mientras me mira esperando una respuesta, aunque me duela tengo que darle las gracias ya que su relato suena muy sincero, además al salir ron así de cabreado sé que iba a hacerlo, aunque tenía una ligera esperanza de que no lo hiciera.

" Si lo estaba esperando y mientras me he quedado dormido así que... gracias". - le digo algo cohibido y avergonzado ya que me cuesta admitir que me he equivocado y más tenerlo que admitir delante de ella. Veo que ella sonríe ligeramente asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza entendiendo el esfuerzo por mi parte y la verdad es que me quedo satisfecho, veo que se tensa se pone derecha y cambia su cara diciendo.

" Creo que deberías irte es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar". - dice seria y con su tono duro de siempre.

" Sí, es mejor que me vaya". - le digo dándole la razón y poniéndome serio yo también.-" Hasta mañana". - me despido de ambos y cierro la puerta.

Ya estoy tumbado en mi cama y no me puedo dormir puede que Ron y Hermione tengan razón en que McPherson no sea la asesina? La verdad es que cara de asesina no tiene, además seguro que no hubiera hecho eso con Ron... podía haberse aprovechado de al situación... pero no Harry no por eso tienes que cambiar de opinión solo se quiere ganar tu aprobación para así tenerte comiendo de la palma de su mano y controlarte... _tienes que investigarla mas a fondo... y saber de lo que es capaz... _la verdad es que mi vocecita interior tiene razón... primero tengo que investigarla...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT **

_¿Porque sonríes? Tonta! Échalo!.- _me dice mi voz interior, así que vuelvo a mi cara dura de antes.

" Creo que deberías irte es tarde y mañana tenemos que trabajar". - le digo la verdad es que lo estoy echando, pero por otra parte es verdad ya son las 2:30 de la madrugada y debería dormir porque si no mañana no me levanto...

" Sí, es mejor que me vaya". - me contesta poniéndose serio.-" Hasta mañana". - se despide y cierra la puerta.

Noto que Matt me mira

" ¿Qué?.- le pregunto.

" Nada, nada". - dice llevándose la bandeja pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

" Ahhhh no! Conozco esa sonrisita sé que tienes algún comentario. Dilo". - le digo exijo veo que se ríe en mi cara.

"Nada". - dice sonriendo inocente, veo como se está aguantando la risa le miro fulminante y añade.- " No te va a gustar así que prefiero no decirla". - me dice aún sonriendo.

" Ufffff, odio que dejes entrever algo y después no lo digas". - le digo.

" Me ha parecido ver una sonrisa en tu cara dedicada a POTTER". - dice remarcando de la manera en que lo llamaba lo miro fulminantemente mientras vamos por el pasillo.

" Que sonrisa?".- me hago la desentendida.

" Ves? Por eso no quería decir nada". - y entra con una sonrisa en la habitación aun con mirada fulminante y dura entro en mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama.

Jah, ahora mi hermano piensa que me gusta Potter... por favor! _No te puede gustar... Primero: se cree el mejor, segundo: piensa que has matado a tu mejor amiga y a los demás! _Claro que no me gusta, y bueno si le he sonreído pero que tiene que ver una simple sonrisa? Nada! Me giro en la cama y me pongo boca abajo y me dispongo a dormir.

**

* * *

Contestación a los reviews: **

**LauWG: **Soy mala yo? Nahhhhhhhhhh jajajajajaj y yo no quiero que te mates de impaciencia que haría yo sin ti ¿eh? Jajajaja no haría nada! Y bueno solo se me ocurre a mi dejar el capitulo así pero es mas bueno de seguir jejejejeje. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ( esta vez sin trabalenguas XD aunque me hace ganas que me escribas tu un trabalenguas de estos jajaja ahora dirás que no porque eso es mío) y sí es muy bueno Ron jejeejjee y es digno de admirar y bueno... ya se han aclarado tus dudas sobre lo que ron hizo cuando ella se fue? Jejejejejej bueno. Sabes que te quiero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho y que aquí ta tu tiño (¬¬) para lo que sea. Besosssssss. Te ha gustado este capitulo? ( no lo creo ** **) ( ostias... el iconito este me acaba de salir ahora OO quee guay jajajaja. besossssss

**PibyWeasley:** holaaaaaaaaaaa que tal? Bueno jejeje sí, sí, las cosas estaban que ardían y bueno aquí ya sabes el motivo por el que Harry se pone de parte de Ron. Espero que te guste este capítulo. Besossss

**Natalia Granger:** Gracias por escribirme review y me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic y que quieras que siga escribiendo Jejejejej besossssss.

**Sachiko-San:** holaaaaa jajajaj bueno aquí esta el capítulo que llevas viendo un montón de veces en clase Jajajajaja pero no has visto el final jejejeje :P algo es algo jejejeje aunque de todas maneras he cambiado un poco así que has tenido que volvértelo a leer ( que pereza... jajajaja). Besossss

**Marina:** ohhhhhh marina d'or que guay tu ciudad de vacaciones! Jajajajajaj que tal? Dioooos como he llorao con el libro hija mía jajajajaj. Soy mala lo sé y lo disfruto también lo sé ejejejej y que ha sido una putada también lo sé y que me quieere a pesar de eso también lo sé ( se muchas cosas eh?) y también se que aunque sea una sadomasoquista me quieres. Tu también sabes que te quiero mucho ( tu sabes eso pero no mas ke yo :P) besossss tKKMMMMMMM. Adioooos


	6. Tregua

CAPITULO 6: Tregua

Me despierto... la verdad es que estoy bastante cansado no he dormido mucho pensando en... sí creo que ron y Hermione tienen razón creo que estoy algo obsesionado, pero ellos saben que cuando hay un caso y más si es referente a psicópatas y asesinatos soy capaz de todo. Me levanto y oigo un ruido en la cocina supongo que es Ron, así que medio dormido me dirijo a la cocina.

"Buenos días". - le digo a ron restregándome los ojos del sueño cuando acabo veo que Ron no está solo, que justo enfrente de mí estaba Nat sentada con una taza de café en la mano y mirando para la pared algo sonrojada me miro y veo que voy en ropa interior así que avergonzado digo:

"Ahora vuelvo". - digo rojo y me voy aunque oigo que Ron se ríe parece que lleva bien la resaca. Me pongo unos pantalones y una camiseta y me dirijo otra vez a la cocina haciendo ver que no ha pasado nada.

"Buenos Días". - dice Ron aguantándose la risa.

" Buenos Días Nat". - digo sonriente y sonriendo a Nat, veo que ella me mira sorprendida.

" Buenos días". - dice ella algo choqueada por mi comportamiento.

"Y a mi no me das los buenos días?".- pregunta Ron.

" No después del susto que me diste ayer".- le digo mientras cojo una taza y hecho café.

"No es para tanto".- me dice , aunque avergonzado.

" Ron me lo prometiste... Ya hablaremos más tarde".- le digo mirándolo serio me giro hacia Nat.- " Y Matt?".- le pregunto.

" Mi hermano está hablando con Hermione".- me contesta veo que sigue choqueada y está bastante sorprendida.

"Ammmmm".- contesto y pongo cara de disgusto ante el nombre Hermione, la verdad es que me ha decepcionado.

" ¿qué ha pasado con Hermione?".- me pregunta Ron serio, averiguando mi cara.

" Digamos que ayer discutimos, pero ya lo hablaremos".- le digo.

" Si molesto me voy no pasa nada".- dice ella levantándose.

" No, no te preocupes".- le digo poniendo mi mano en su hombro haciendo que se sentara, me doy cuenta que Ron me mira. Miro mi reloj.- " bueno la verdad es que podríamos ir hacia el ministerio".- les comento.

" Sí mejor".- me dice Ron, veo que me mira con desconfianza.

" Vamos".- les digo cogiendo las llaves y salimos todos camino al ministerio.

-oooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

"Todavía no tenemos ninguna pista...".- comenta Hermione.

" Sí, deberíamos hablar con la familia que nos queda".- dice Ron también mirando los papeles.

" Hoy iré a casa de los Julian".- les digo.

" Pero Nat si yo...".- dice mirándome Ron.

" Lo sé pero debo ir y le volveré a preguntar, confía más en la gente a quien conoce eso no quiere decir que...".-

" Ya , ya".- me dice entendiendo.

" Yo te acompaño".- me dice Potter, me quedo algo sorprendida.

" Voy a ir yo sola Potter".- le digo y me levanto para coger mi bolso y mi libreta.- " me voy".- les digo.

" Suerte, adiós".- se despide Ron.

" Adiós".- me despido y me dirijo al mismo sitio donde estuve ayer y que tantos recuerdos me da. Pero debía hacer un esfuerzo esto era una lucha entre el asesino y yo... era mi mejor amiga mi hermana e iba a hacer justicia con mucho mas motivo que siempre, Iba a encontrarlo e iba a pagar por todo...

Toco el timbre y me abre la madre de Nicole:

"Hola Nat¿ que haces por aquí?".- me dice quitándose dudosa de la puerta porque no sabe si dejarme entrar o no por lo de ayer.

" Hola, y no se preocupe solo vengo a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas".- le digo decidida y ella ve mi cara así que se quita del todo para que pase. Nos sentamos en el sillón.

" Señora julia, vine otra vez porque necesito preguntarle yo cosas, que aunque sé que mi compañero lo hizo, quiero que me las conteste personalmente".- le digo.

" Pregunta lo que quieras Nat, y por favor no me llames de usted lo sabes de sobra".- me dice sonriéndome tiernamente, para mi es mi segunda madre...

" Querría preguntarle cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio".- le pregunto, mi mirada se centraba solo en ella ya que si mi mirada se dirigía mas a la derecha vería la chimenea que tanto me hacia recordar.

" Ese mismo día... fue mientras tu tenias aquella comida familiar, ella quería hablar contigo y contarte algo y que iría a verte a casa de tus padres y...- recordaba perfectamente ese día estaba en una comida familiar como casi cada semana y había quedado con ella esa tarde ya que le tenia que contar como había ido la comida porque esas comidas siempre eran tensas y llenas de discusiones, íbamos para hacerle el favor a mi madre, y estaba todavía allí cuando me llamaron de que había habido otro ataque y resulto ser... me acuerdo que no fui capaz de ir al lugar de los hechos porque no tenia el suficiente coraje de verla... ni a su entierro fui no tenia valor al contrario ese día del entierro estuve llorando y a la vez buscando alguna pista en el cadáver anterior, solo tenia el informe de Nicole pero no lo había hecho yo y tampoco el informe decía gran cosa.

"¿Sabe...¿sabes el motivo por el cual ella quería hablar conmigo de manera tan urgente?".- le pregunto.

" No pero sé que estaba muy enfadada , llegó enfada por que al parecer se encontró con alguien ese día y tenia que contártelo".- me explica.

" Y no dijo nombre?".- le pregunto.

" No... lo siento pero por mucho que ayer traté de recordar no recuerdo que me dijera algún nombre solo se que tenia algo que ver contigo porque estaba algo alarmada y quería verte con urgencia".- me explica eso me había dejado algo impactada... ¿tenía que ver conmigo¿Como, necesitaba mas pistas... y sobretodo... y si ella sbia que le iban a hacer algo? O peor y si el asesino va a por mi? ... tengo que relajarme... que no cunda el pánico...ahora tenia que hacer la parte mas difícil...

" Señora algo mas pasó o algo sospechoso?.- le pregunto.

"No". - me contesta.- aun dolida y llorando aunque más silenciosa mente y más tranquila.

" Señora... podría entrar en la habitación de...". - me costaba hasta pronunciar su nombre y aún mas preguntarle si podía ir a su habitación...

" No sé si... - me dice mirándome dudosa...

" No se preocupe señora Julian, yo estaré bien después pero necesito entrar... es mi trabajo, debo encontrar pistas y hacer justicia... - le digo.- ella asiente con la cabeza

Me levanto y veo que ella no me acompaña mejor, no quiero que se ponga peor... me acerco a las escaleras las miro antes de subir un pequeño flash viene a mi mente cuando nos sentábamos en el escalón de arriba y bajábamos de culo pegando saltos... la señora julian siempre decía que limpiábamos las escaleras, ya éramos bastante creciditas pero seguíamos haciéndolo era la manera de ser niñas de vuelta, mientras subo las escaleras y me dirijo al piso superior 4 puertas la de mi derecha es el cuarto de baño, al otro extremo está la habitación de Marc, su hermano mayor del cual de pequeña era mi amor platónico, al lado de esta la habitación de los señores Julian y la de enfrente de la escalera era la de...

Suspiro profundamente antes de mover para mover el pomo de la puerta la abro lentamente y un aroma especial que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía, ese olor al que ella olía, ese olor que sentía cuando me despertaba , cuando dormíamos en su cuarto, le encantaba tener siempre abierta la ventana que entrara luz y parecía que nadie había entrado ahí y estaba como ella la dejó. Parecía que nadie había ido a investigar y estoy segura que esperaban que fuera yo la entrara... entro definitivamente a mi derecha esta el armario justo a mi izquierda enfrente esta la cama hecha, con las sabanas amarillas a conjunto con el color del cuarto enfrente otra cama que va enlazada a la otra con un mueble, sí es como una litera esquinera... no se como decirlo la verdad que los muebles de la casa julian siempre son muy peculiares, por eso me encanta esta casa, además de que siempre estaba ordenada, Nicole era muy ordenada y ahora si me giraba a la derecha esta como todos cuarto el escritorio impecable y la verdad es que no es muy desordenado pero hay algo que me llama la atención... la pluma está dentro del tintero y Nicole siempre cerraba El tintero después de escribir, era una costumbre suya y a veces cuando yo me lo dejaba abierto me reñía y lo hacia por mi y esta vez la pluma esta dentro del tintero que la tinta ya esta seca.

Me acerco mas al escritorio y veo que hay un librito encima de la mesa lo reconozco perfectamente... Su diario... además que lo pone en la tapa del cuadernito. No era nada nuevo verlo, ya que cuando se sentía mal escribía en él y después me dejaba leerlo, le iba mejor escribir lo que sentía que decírmelo, se expresaba mejor y no se ponía tan nerviosa... es como si... antes de salir de casa hubiera escrito y teniendo prisa de había ido a buscarme... porque ella no era así... aunque tuviéramos mucha prisa siempre cerraba el tintero... incluso ni puedo contar la de veces que le reclamaba que llegábamos tarde y que me hacia esperar hasta para cerrar el tintero y recoger todo para dejar el escritorio ordenado.

Saco la pluma del tintero veo que ya no chorrea que la tinta esta seca y cierro el tintero, revisa la pluma al observo como si fuera lo más importante de todo... y es que era la pluma que yo le regalé, ella escribía historias para entretenerse y siempre que íbamos a comprar el material del colegio se quedaba embobada mirando las plumas que estaban en el escaparate de la tienda y era una en especial... y era esa misma ahorré mucho dinero para regalársela por su cumpleaños lloró al ver que era mi regalo me abrazo durante todo el DIA, miraba la pluma y después me miraba a mi y me abrazaba. Se me caen unas lagrimas al recordarla y ver esa pluma que tanto adoraba. Cierro el tintero, sigo con la pluma e n mi mano no l solaré nunca después le pediré a la señora julian si me la puedo llevar. Vuelvo a fijarme en el diario y pongo una mano encima de él... ¿debo abrirlo o no? Por una parte me da la sensación y el deseo de abrirlo porque sé que algo revelante habrá dentro, además me encantaría volver a revivir momentos, pero por el otro tengo miedo.. miedo a descubrir algo que aterrorice... porque de unas cosas estoy segura y es que ella escribió antes de salir...

Me tumbo en la cama que esta al lado de la puerta y que esta enfrente del escritorio me tumbo boca arriba con la pluma en mis manos giro mi cabeza hacia el escritorio viendo el diario...

No sé porque pero no estoy segura de leerlo... ella querría que lo leyera? Sé que es una pregunta estúpida ya que ella me decía que leyera pero... ¿y si hay algo ahí dentro que no quería que supiera?

Suspiro de nuevo y maldigo al asesino ese que anda suelto por ahí riendo tan contento haciendo sufrir a los demás... no podía ser que este cuarto estuviera vacío, nunca había habido tanto silencio en él...

Cierro los ojos para impedir que más lagrimas salgan pero es inevitable...

-oooooooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

"Ahora que se ha ido¿a ti que te pasa?".- me dice Ron algo cabreado.

"No sé de qué me hablas". - le digo haciéndome e desentendido.

"Va Harry ayer mismo estabas diciendo que era una psicópata asesina y ahora le dedicas sonrisitas, etc...". - me dice.

"Cambié de opinión". - le digo simplemente aunque sé que no se lo ha creído.

" Tu no cambias de opinión así como así Harry¿qué te propones?".- me pregunta.

¿Es tan difícil de entender que me di cuenta que estaba equivocado y quiera hacer una tregua con ella?.- le miento.

Como tu digas. - me dice desconfiado.

" No deberíamos haberle dejado ir sola". - comenta Ron.

" Bueno ella lo quiso así". - habla por primera vez Hermione que había estado observando todo el tiempo.

"Sí pero no sabéis como le impactó ayer ir ahí". - nos explica.

" ¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ella?".- le dice Hermione, parece que está algo celosa.

" Primero: no te importa, segundo en mi amiga, tercera no quiero una escena de celos... dice ron algo borde se nota un montón que hay tensión entre ellos...

" ¿Celos dices? No me hagas reír". - contesta irónica ella, poniéndose a su altura.

" Vamos Hermione... te conozco muy bien, y sé que estas celosa". - le dice contento por su reacción.

" Antes me conocías, no ahora... además ¿por qué celosa señor ahora sabelotodo?.- dice todavía irónica y cabreada.

"Tienes miedo de que sea mi amiga y de que pueda ser más que eso...". - le contesta Ron.

" No sueñes Ron... fui yo la que te dejó no tu...". - contesta ya borde y con cara de triunfo estaba claro que la discusión con ese comentario quedaba mas zanjada, golpe bajo para ella... ron baja la cabeza derrotado Hermione le mira después me mira a mi niego con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que se pasó tocan a la puerta.

Perdón. - dice un chico asomándose por la puerta.

"Pasa, pasa ¿qué quieres?.- dice Hermione acercándose a la puerta, el chico entra tiene una mirada algo dura.

"¿No está Nat?.- pregunta.

" No, se ha ido a hacer un trabajo a fuera¿quién eres?".- le digo la verdad es que me inspira desconfianza.

"OH perdón, me llamo Josh Gorham". - dice sonriendo, pero la verdad había mucho cambio a la cara de dureza de antes, me tiende la mano.

"Harry Potter". - le digo estrechándole la mano.

"Hermione Granger". - dice ella sonriéndole él le estrecha también la mano.

"OH sí me acuerdo de ti". - le dice a Hermione.

"Ron Weasley". - le tiende la mano Ron.

"Suponía quienes erais, Nat me contó que trabajaba con vosotros". - nos dice.

" Y que te trae por aquí?".- le pregunta Hermione.

Bueno a parte de hacer una visita al ministerio, no ha cambiado nada... Venia ver a Nat para invitarla a almorzar, hace días que no la veo". - nos explica.

Pues no está.- le contesto desconfiado y con una mirada fría veo como sus ojos se reflejan en los míos y hay una ligera dureza en sus ojos y cara pero después se gira hacia Ron y Hermione y pone cara amable.

Podríais decirme donde está?.- pregunta en voz alta concretamente para Hermione y Ron, él sabe que no le diré nada le hago una seña a Ron diciéndole que no se lo diga.

La verdad es que no lo sabemos.- miente Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione que había abierto la boca para hablar.

Discutí con ella ya que no tenemos prueba ninguna y salió enfada a buscar pruebas y no sabemos dónde esta.- miento yo también para que se quede conforme, veo que mira a Hermione, pero la cara de Hermione no refleja lo contrario a lo que he dicho.

Bueno... entonces me voy, si llega decidle que la he venido a buscar y que ya la llamaré.- dice caminando hacia la puerta.

Vale, lo haremos.- dice Ron.

Adiós.- dice Josh antes de cerrar la puerta, después de eso todos nos miramos pongo un dedo en mis labios para que no hablen, ya que estoy seguro que el chico esta escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Será mejor que sigamos en busca de pistas debe haber algo.- les digo acercándome a ellos, nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y me acerco a la puerta para ver si hay alguien la abro y veo que no hay nadie.

¿Por qué no le habéis dicho donde estaba?.- nos pregunta Hermione.

No sé... ese chico no me gusta. - comento

También hay que acordarse de que a Matt no le cae bien, porque se enfadaron mucho por él, así que debió pasar algo.- comenta ron y eso era verdad, matt y Nat. se enfadaron por ese chico, ya que no le cae bien a Nat pero algo tuvo que pasar antes...

Eso es otra cosa que debo averiguar. - comento para mi pero pueden escucharlo.

¿ Y a ti que te interesa eso Harry?.- me pregunta algo enfadado parece que se ha vuelto a acordar de que algo cabreado por tanta atención a Nat tiene que ser por algo, la verdad es que es una pregunta que ni sé responder, vale quiero caerle bien para así poderme dar cuenta de si ella es o no la asesina pero... eso no tiene nada que ver con el caso...

¿No lo sé pero simplemente ese chico me da mala espina.- me excuso?

Bueno, como sea, tenemos cosas que mirar.- dice Hermione sentándose en una de las sillas enfrente de la mesa.

Ummm seguid vosotros, yo me voy.- les digo.

¿ Adónde vas?.- me pregunta Ron.

Voy a ir a ver si Nat ha conseguido algo en casa de los Julian.- le digo.

Ya vendrá Harry. ¿Por qué te ha pegado ese repentino cambio?.- esta vez la que me lo pregunta es Hermione.

Digamos que debemos trabajar junto y todos deberíamos hacer una tregua, Creo que debemos dejar de lado lo personal con lo profesional, tenemos que resolver este caso.- todo esto a sido improvisado pero la verdad es que es cierto, Ron y Hermione deberían dejarse de discusiones como la de hace rato y enfocarnos todos en resolver el caso, los dos hacen un silencio...

Adiós chicos.- les digo saliendo por la puerta.

-ooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Me despierto sobresaltada miro a alrededor... dios me he quedado dormida me fijo en la puerta y ya sé lo que me ha sobresaltado veo en la puerta a la señora Julian y a...

Marc?.- pregunto levantándome de la cama. Y saludándolo con dos besos y un abrazo éramos también como hermanos.

¿Qué tal?.- me pregunta.

Bueno.. Aquí... perdón señora sin querer estaba pensando y. - le digo avergonzada.

No pasa nada... vas a quedarte a almorzar?

No señora ya llevo bastante tiempo aquí y debo volver.- le digo mirando el reloj.

Bueno, como quieres pero puedes quedarte si quieres.- me dice amable.

Muchas gracias pero no debo volver... ah señora... podría... digo mirando hacia el escritorio.

Puedes coger lo que te haga falta para conseguir pistas, si fueras otra persona no lo aria con tanta confianza pero siendo tu...

Pero es su...

Nicole siempre te dejaba leerlo, Nat, puedes cogerlo con toda confianza.- esta vez lo dice Marc.

Muchas gracias.

De nada, bueno yo os dejo que tengo la comida al fuego.- dice la señora Julian desapareciendo por las escaleras, me siento apesadumbrada encima de la cama mirando el escritorio.

Las hechas de menos ¿verdad?.- me pregunta Marc sentándose a mi lado.

No sabes cuanto, aunque tú debes hacerlo mucho más. - le digo mirándolo la verdad es que parecía triste...

Los dos eramos sus hermanos... ¿sabes? No había querido entrar en este cuarto hasta...

Perdón.- le digo avergonzada.

Algún día tenía que hacerlo...

Marc tu sabes algo, sabes si tu hermana te contó algo...

No... pero esos últimos días estaba muy preocupada... estaba rara... se tiraba horas en cuarto y nunca estaba mucho tiempo en el pero cuando salía estaba igual que siempre... un día entre sin avisar y se enfado un poco incluso pude ver que sus ojos brillaban, pero nada más... - me explica y veo como sus ojos empiezan a brillar...

Debo irme.- le digo cogiendo la pluma y el diario.

Vale, te acompaño abajo. - bajamos la escalera en silencio y llegamos a la entrada donde abro la puerta.

Adiós señora Julian.- grito para que me oiga.

Adiós Marc, y haré todo lo que esté en mis manos APRA meter a ese asesino en la cárcel y hacerle pagar todo lo que hizo y los que nos esta haciendo sufrir.

No lo dudo Nat, ten cuidado.- dice dándome un beso en la frente.

Adiós Nat.- se despide.

Miro mi reloj de pulsera, es hora de almorzar pero no tengo hambre... ni tampoco tengo ganas de ir casa... miro el diario y la pluma me quedó un rato mirándolo y decido ir a un parque que hay por aquí al lado donde ella y yo siempre jugábamos cuando éramos pequeñas, lo veo... no ha cambiado nada, siempre me he sorprendido de que un parque muggle sea igual por generaciones tengo mis ligeras sospechas de que no es tan muggles como pensamos todos... ya que siempre parece que esta intacto... como si ningún niño hubiera subido nunca. Me siento en un banco en el cual puedo observar como los niños juegan a la pelota como se suben al tobogán, etc. No miro hacía ahí si no sigo mirando el diario... la verdad es que me da miedo leerlo lo giro y miro parte de atrás... ¿tendría que mirar lo ultimo que escribió? Si ponía algo sobre lo que quería decirme y él porque me buscaba seguro que estaba en las ultimas paginas pero... no me atrevo... cogiendo un poco de fuerza abro la tapa y veo una hoja en blanco, el diario es de papel reciclado, le encantaba reciclar. Sonrio ante ello y una lágrima cae al recordar cuando me reñía por tirar un tetrabrik en el cubo para cartón...

Solía decirme: Que gente... nadie recicla.

Y cuando se vaciaba uno me decía: tira esto en el cubo...

Y yo le respondía aburrida: de los tetrabricks...

Y ella con humor siempre respondía: vas aprendiendo... pronto pasaremos al volumen 2.

Paso la siguiente hoja y puedo ver su fina caligrafía hecha con mi pluma, ya que decía que solo la empleaba para escribir sus historias y para escribir en el diario

Hola Nat 

_Sí, ya se acabó el otro diario así que empiezo otro y con la misma pluma. Acabamos de vernos y ya te estoy escribiendo... jejeje pero bueno hemos salido a comprar unas cosas y también el diario así que qué mejor que estrenarlo ahora. Acaba de llegar Marc a casa la verdad es que no sé dónde ha pasado el día... creo que tengo una nueva cuñada jejeje veremos si es una rubia oxigenada sin pizca de cerebro o por fin una buena candidata para ser mi cuñada :P este chico... jajaja mira que yo tenia fe en que tu y mi hermano ibais a acabar juntos... mira que todavía puedo hacer algo... y tendrías un chico digno de ti, y no como... sé que no debo nombrarlo pero me dio y me da tanta rabia que haya hecho contigo eso.. además ahora no quieres saber nada de ningún chico ni mi hermano y mira que harías si buena pareja... además romperías la cadena de las rubias oxigenadas sin cerebro... jajajajajaja _

Había olvidado ya casi aquella temporada en la cual ella a toda costa decía que debíamos ser cuñadas que se merecía tener una cuñada como yo pero por suerte la chica de la que habla rompe la cadena de las rubias oxigenadas sin cerebro como decía ella siempre, la verdad es que después me decía: ahhh perdiste tu oportunidad no es una cuñada como lo serias tu pero... le gustaba y yo estaba feliz. Me acuerdo cuando me llamó por teléfono bastante tarde para darme la noticia de que su hermano se casaba y que pronto debíamos ir a comprar un vestido para la ocasión me dijo que yo también había sido invitada como amiga de la familia y que podía llevar acompañante, siempre Nicole me decía que para la boda íbamos a tener acompañante las dos y que si no como segunda opción siempre estaba matt (a él no le importaba), lastima que no pueda celebrarlo... no sé si al final se hace la boda o no, aunque ya no sería o mismo ir... sin ella... que tonta soy... me limpio los ojos con la mano miro hacia la izquierda para asegurarme que nadie a notado nada y cuando me giro hacia la derecha me encuentro con una mano que tiende un pañuelo de papel levanto mi cabeza y veo a:

"¿Qué haces aquí Potter?".-digo de mala gana. –girándome hacia la izquierda quitándome las lágrimas para que no sé de cuenta aunque creo...

"Vine a buscarte y justo encontré que salías de la casa y pues... te seguí".

"Que te pasa? Porque llorabas?".- pregunta sentándose a mi lado en el banco.

"Yo no lloraba no me pasa nada.".- le digo dura.

"No intentes hacerte la dura... porque te he observado lo suficiente para saberlo..."

"Y porque lo hacías?".- le pregunto.

"Bueno... esto.. porque te veía mal..."dice nervioso.

"No te importa..."- le digo antipática.

"mira se que es raro que ahora te trate bien mientras que antes no, pero es que si tenemos que trabajar juntos debemos llevarnos bien"

"Es imposiblle".- le digo.

" Lo será si tu eres así de antipatica... además porque le das una oportunidad a ron y mi ¿no?.- me dice

"Primero: mi antipatia te la has ganado y sobretodo estos dias... y hay una deferencia entre ron y tu y es ek el no pensaba que yo era al asesina de mi mejor amiga".- ledigo pero al pronunciarla la voz de me ha quebrado un poco y intento aguantarme las lagrimas que luchan por salir... le tenia rabia por eso... primero me acusaba de matar a toda esa gente pero lo ams duro es que una de las víctimas era mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y ni sé porque me afecta tanto que el diga eso.

" Te pido perdón por eso.., por me lo decía esta mañana y por eso hemos discutido, pero cuando te he visto salir del la casa con la cabeza gacha y no con la cabeza alta y andando enérgicamente y ahora... sé que tu no hiciste eso... .- le miro y veo como se le nota sincero... y la verdad es que me sonroja su mirada, tan verde... nunca había visto una mirada igual, además me sonroja solo la idea de que se haya fijado en como camino y hasta hacer una comparación. Hago un silencio...

"Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, y que incluso te he llegado a insultar comparándote con uno de mis peores enemigos, pero me gustaría empezar de nuevo".- me dice sonriéndome creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír y puedo decir que tiene una bonita sonrisa.

-ooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

La verdad que mi plan se ha ido al traste... por la manera de ver como esta me he dado cuenta que ella no puede haber sido la asesina, primero ron tenia razón ahora que me fijaba no tiene pinta de psicópata y no sé como no había creído a ron de que el había afectado mucho la muerte de su amiga hasta conmigo delante se le ha quebrado la voz y ha estado apunto de llorar...

" te pido perdón por eso.., por me lo decía esta mañana y por eso hemos discutido, pero cuando te he visto salir del la casa con la cabeza gacha y no con la cabeza alta y andando enérgicamente y ahora... sé que tu no hiciste eso...".- le digo sincernamente , ante eso espero a que diga algo pero no lo hace.

Sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, y que incluso te he llegado a insultar comparándote con uno de mis peores enemigos, pero me gustaría empezar de nuevo.- le digo sonriendo y mirandola veo como se lo piensa...

"Vale pero no esperes nada mas".- me dice seria, como iba a cambiar... si sigue igual de seria conmigo.

" No lo esperaba".- el digo sonriendo veo como pone la cara dura otra vez, aunque sé que se esta riendo por dentro.- " es broma...".- añado por si un caso.

"Ya lo sabia Potter¿que es que no me ves sabiendo distinguir cuando alguien bromea y cuando no?".- me dice.

"Yo lo que veo es que aún haciendo tregua sigues igual".- le digo serio y algo dolido.

"Es que... es inevitable..."- veo como baja la cabeza algo avergonzada como diciéndome lo siento... bueno al menos una sonrisita podría aparecer si no le temblaran los labios al aguantarla.

"Que te parece si te... invito a almorzar? Y no acepto negativas".- le digo sonriendo.

"¿entonces para que preguntas?".- me dice irónica.

"digamos que sonaba menos directo".- le digo otra vez bromeando, parece que mi reto ahora es sacarle una sonrisa, sé que está triste y bueno eso le sentaría mejor o... vale si también me gustaría que me dedicara una sonrisa o bueno verla sonreír. Pero que estoy diciendo? La verdad es que no me entiendo...

* * *

"Nadie me lo va a creer... estoy comiendo Potter..."- comenta ya mas animada estamos por acabar de comer solamente quedaba el postre.

"Bueno... digamos que es una suerte, sabes la cantidad de gente que desearía comer conmigo en Londres? Y que yo no querría?".- le comento bromeando alardeando.

"Venga va...seguro que te encanta ser famoso y que las chicas vayan detrás de ti".- me dice.

"No, que va, desde que me enteré que era famoso odiaba que me dijeran: el famoso Harry Potter, odio que me llamen así y odio que las chicas me sonrían tontamente por ser Harry Potter, no soy como crees".- le digo.

"Y que es lo que crees que pienso de ti".- ( N/A: empezamos con los trabalenguas Lau? XD es que suena trabalenguoso :O nueva palabra y una bocanada :O xD)

"Que soy un creído, superficial, arrogante... todo lo malo de una persona que se pueda decir".- le digo sincero.

"Pues la verdad es que... me estoy llevando una gran sorpresa".- dice bajando la cabeza, y la verdad es que la sorpresa me la estoy dando yo, noto como se avergüenza de las cosas que digo, se intimida y eso algo me alegra.

"Yo también me estoy llevando una gran sorpresa".- le digo sonriendo y mirándola significativamente, veo como vuelve a hacer lo mismo... no puedo creerlo... estoy coqueteando con ella... no se porque lo he hecho... pero ha surgido así de la nada.

-ooooooooooooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Noooooooo! esa mirada no... vuelvo a sonrojarme maldito Potter ¬¬ encima lo sabe... su sonrisa lo dice, maldita sea, porque tengo que ser tan vergonzosa y tan... predecible? Es como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo... ¿por qué tan amable? Me gustaba mas antes ¬¬

"perdonen... ¿quieren postre?".- pregunta el camarero.

"Sí yo quiero... un helado de tirabissú".- le respondo al camarero.

"y yo otro".- le dice Harry.

"¿te gusta?".- le pegunto.

"No lo sé, siempre va bien probar cosas nuevas"- me dice sonriendo y vuelve a impactarme ¬¬ maldigo a Potter.

"A nadie le gusta pero a mi me gusta... además no los puedo entender como les gusta el café... y no les gusta el tirabissú".- le explico intentando aparentar normalidad ante sus miradas.

"Bueno veremos como es..."- dice justo en ese momento se acerca el camarero con unas copas de helado.- "bueno va por tu gusto".- me dice enseñándome la cucharada de helado que se va a meter en la boca veo como lo hace y miro su cara, esta como pensativo... concentrado en el sabor, y lo degusta... yo sigo mirándolo con mi cuchara en la mano pero sin comer veo como se lo traga.

"Pues tienes buen gusto..."- me dice otra vez sonriendo y mirándome.

"Gracias".- le digo y me meto mi cucharada en la boca ¡a degustar mu buen gusto para los postres. La verdad es que me estaba empezando a caer bien Potter... pero eso no quiere decir demostrarlo así que nada de sonrisas.

-ooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HERMIONE**

Harry se va... la verdad es que tiene razón... hay que dejar lo personal con el trabajo... suspiro...

"tiene razón".- comento en voz alta y después lo miro veo como el me mira supongo que sorprendido de que diga eso.

"Debemos resolver este caso y si lo hice en su día para pediros ayuda dejando lo personal a un lado debo hacerlo ahora..."

"Me parece bien pero..."- me dice Ron.

"Algún día lo sabrás Ron, pero ahora debemos dejar de lado eso..."

"Gracias".- me dice.

"Por que?".- le pregunto confundida.

"Por comportarte aunque haya sido por un momento, como antes...como a la persona que quise".- me dice y eso me conmueve... y hace que unas lágrimas luchen por salir de mis ojos.

"Creo que tiene que haber una diferencia entre ellos porque mientras que dos fueron asesinados con cruciatus y después avadra kevadra la de la familia Julian solo fue un avadra kedavra fíjate se puede suponer porque no tiene lesiones de tortura alguna...- dice cambiando de tema me sonríe melancólicamente hago lo mismo y me acerco a fijarme en las fotos y nos disponemos a trabajar.

-ooooooooooo-

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

bueno... ¿te lo has pasado bien?.- le pregunto en el pasillo de casa.

No ha estado mal...- me contesta.- que tonto por pensar que diria un sí afirmándolo sin dudarlo y se lo digo.

Yo que me esperaba un sí... pero bueno es mejor que un no.- le digo sonriendo veo que ella vuelve a bajar la cabeza y la verdad es que eso me encanta... introduce la tarjeta y abre la puerta.

Gracias Potter, me lo he pasado bien.- dice de espaldas a mi y entra enseguida en su casa... sonrio ampliamente y entro en casa orgulloso de haber conseguido esa respuesta y este día intenso de trabajo.

* * *

Bueno...

Por fin aquí el capitulo... me ha costado eh? Bueno digamos que quería hacerlo mas largo porque cuando lo subo a la pagina digo: diooos que corto XD y bueno también he estado haciendo mogollon de cosas... y a veces la inspiración no venia...

La verdad es que me hacia ya ganas poner algo de Nat y Harry no ha quedado mal no? Bueno de Hermione y ron también he puesto eh? Que lo ultimo de ellos no lo tenia pensado ni se como ha salido XD jejejejejejej

A lo mejor puede que haya sido un poco precipitado pero bueno aquí esta jejejejejeje

Espero que os guste besossss


	7. sonrisas

Capítulo dedicado a LauWG porque echo mucho de menos hablar con ella entre semana y porque me anima a seguir escribiendo jejejeje TKMMMMM lo sabes eh? Besosssss. Espero que te guste el capítulo que va a ser que no XD

CAPITULO 7: Sonrisas 

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

"bueno... ¿te lo has pasado bien?".- me pregunta en el pasillo de casa.

"No ha estado mal..."- le contesto.- no queriendo admitirlo ni en un millón de años le diría la verdad.

"Yo que me esperaba un sí... pero bueno es mejor que un no".- dice sonriendo aún rechazándolo lo hace y me hace bajar la cabeza y la verdad es que eso me encanta... introduzco la tarjeta para abrir la puerta y lo hago.

"Gracias Potter, me lo he pasado bien".- le digo entrando en mi casa y entro enseguida en casa... vale sé que ese millón de años a sido solo unos segundos pero me ha salido sin mas como si no pudiera irme sin decirlo ame apoyo totalmente en la puerta y suspiro... incluso puedo recordar su olor... pero en que piensas? Reacciono y abro los ojos y me vuelvo a poner seria y veo como matt me mira desde el marco de la puerta del comedor.

"¿Te lo has pasado bien eh?".- me dice sonriendo y como burlándose odio esa sonrisita (N/A: esta niña odia todas las sonrisitas ¿os habéis dado cuenta? jajajaja).

"No" .- digo poniéndome mas seria y dejando el bolso en el perchero y cuelgo la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos.

"¿Entonces porque, ese suspirito esa sonrisa mientras cerrabas los ojos apoyada en la puerta?".

"Que sonrisita? Alucinas... y ese suspiro era porque por fin estoy en casa".

"Y el: gracias Potter me lo he pasado bien, también son alucinaciones ¿no?".- me dice.

"Desde cuando me espías? Esto... eso lo he dicho por compromiso".- le digo rectificando.

"Si claro..."- dice aburrido y se va al comedor para sentarse.

"No me des la razón como a los locos, sabes que odio eso".- le digo furiosa con los puños cerrados mirando como el está tan tranquilo tumbado en el sofá mirando la tele, veo que no me contesta.- y también que me ignores!.- le digo aún mas enfadada.

"¿Qué quieres que diga, si nunca te va bien lo que digo?".- me contesta, me resigno y me dirijo a la cocina a beber agua, pero me fijo que esta al lucecita roja encendida del teléfono diciéndome que hay mensajes en el contestador.

"¿ Ha llamado alguien?".- le pregunto, mientras me paro de beber agua en la cocina.

"¿Qué es que ya esperas que Harry te llame a 3 minutos de despedirte?".- me dice bromeando cuando me acerco al teléfono. le hago una mirada significativa mientras escucho a la mujer del contestador diciéndome que tengo un mensaje.

"Hola Nat, soy Josh fui a buscarte al ministerio pero me dijeron que estabas fuera y que no sabían donde estabas ni a que hora volvías y bueno no estas en casa, me gustaría que me llamaras, para vernos mañana. Besos. Adiós. Te quiero mucho".- ante esa ultima palabra me impresiono mucho y abro los ojos boquiabierta me quedo parada.

"De quien es el mensaje?".- me pregunta Matt desde el sofá.

"De Josh, voy a beber agua".- digo y me voy a la cocina me apoyo en la pared de la cocina cerrando los ojos y con la mano en la cabeza, otra vez volvía a pasar... otra vez escuchaba esas ultimas palabras de Josh... y no quería, no... otra vez no... y ahora me daba cuenta de que había sido un error en abrirle la puerta, en hablarle, en hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada pero sí había pasado.. y mucho... y todo por mi enfado de que mi hermano se hubiera ido con ellos y porque me sentía sola... soy una estúpida.

"Nat, te pasa algo?".- me pregunta matt abro los ojos y veo que está enfrente de mi.

"No, solo que estoy cansada, me voy a dormir".- le digo.

"A que no es tan malo?".- me pregunta sonriendo.

"Psé".- le digo aunque la verdad lo admitía incluso me costaba disimular esa sonrisita que se está apunto de salir pensando en esta tarde noche.

"Sí... te gusta..."- me dice riéndose.

"No, solo que vi que no es tan borde, buenas noches".- le digo aun aguantándome. Y caminando por el pasillo.

"Mentira!".- veo que viene corriendo detrás de mi y se lo que esta apunto de hacer y abro la puerta de mi cuarto y intento cerrarla pero el ya esta ahí y no puedo... así que desisto y veo que él me ataca con un ataque de cosquillas encima de mi.

"Para!".-le grito riéndome.

"Admite que te gusta Potter y lo haré".- me sigue haciendo cosquillas.

"No me gusta!".- le digo.

"Con que esas tenemos eh?".- y sigue haciéndolo y justo en mi lado más sensible.

"Para! Para! Vale si!".- digo ya no aguantando más.

"Si que?".- me dice parando, ve que no digo nada y vuelve a atacar.

"Que si que me gusta Potter!".- le digo y por fin para y suspiro aliviada y agitada.

"Vale entonces ya te dejo tranquila".- me dice

"Al fin... que sepas que tan solo o he hecho para que pararas".- le digo cuando el esta en la puerta.

"Mas quisieras... buenas noches y que sueñes con Potter porque seguro que el sueña con natitas" .- dice guiñándome el ojo y cierra la puerta.

Me giro y hundo mi cara en mi almohada y sonrío... maldito hermano... porque siempre tiene que ilusionarme? Y tiene que hacerme comer la cabeza con esto... pero tenia razón... me gusta... desde el primer día me había fijado en él... y esos ojos esmeraldas eran...no lo sé... pero hacían que me sonrojara igual que la sonrisa pícara de él, sonrío tontamente, no! Nat! No puedes sonreír así... pero lo había pasado bien y por un momento me había olvidado de todo... de mi tristeza por lo de Nicole y de... no valía la pena nombrarlo ahora sería estropearlo todo... y cierro los ojos con una gran sonrisa dispuesta a dormir, sin quitarme la ropa, era demasiada distracción el hacerlo...

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Cierro la puerta con una sonrisa me giro y veo que Ron me mira algo cabreado pero eso no hace que mi sonrisa se esconda.

"A buenas Horas apareces... ¿dónde has estado?".- me pregunta Ron.

"Por ahí...".- le digo pasando por su lado hacia el salón y me siento en el sofá.

"¿ que le estas haciendo a Nat?".- abro la boca para hablar pero el sigue hablando.-" Mira me da igual enfadarme contigo pero no vas a seguir con ese plan ya se lo que te has propuesto y no puedo creer que quieras jugar con los sentimientos de alguien porque aunque no lo creas ella tiene sentimientos".- dice muy rápido y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

"Me vas a dejar hablar? Sé que tiene sentimientos y si había pensado hacer eso pero no lo voy a hacer..."- le informo.- "¿estas tranquilo ahora?".- añado.

"Pues la verdad es que si... y que te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?".- me pregunta, lo miro dudando de si contarle o no... pero quería contárselo... el siempre lo había hecho con Hermione...aunque me da vergüenza y encima sé que se reirá de mi.

"Me prometes que no te reirás?".- el digo bajando la cabeza avergonzado.

"Lo intentaré".- me dice bromeando seguro pero no me hace gracia.

"Vete por ahí! Ya no te lo digo".- le digo.

"Era una broma Harry, venga dime".- me dice sentándose a mi lado y poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

"Me gusta... no se porque la odiaba o bueno creía odiarla... ufff no se pero... es como si desde un principio me hubiera obsesionada con ella porque me atraía..."- le digo echo un lío ni yo mismo me entendía.

"A ver... cuéntame desde el principio lo de hoy..."- me dice tranquilizándome y en tono tranquilo.

"No hay mucho que contar..."- y le empiezo a contar de la manera en la que la había visto salir de la casa cuanto tiempo había estado observándola sin que ella se diera cuenta hasta que vi como soltaba una lagrimas y decidí acercarme, el como ella me había contestado rehusa de la manera que acepto mi tregua, que después la invite a almorzar y estuvo mas simpáticas al menos se la veía mucho mejor la manera en la que se sonrojaba cuando yo la miraba y sonreía y a veces podía ver una sonrisa aunque siempre se encargaba de aparentar normalidad y desagrado, cuando me había dicho que se había sorprendido de mi manera de ser y como no la manera de despedirse que aunque había desaparecido por la puerta después de haberlo dicho pero lo había dicho... y estaba feliz por eso...

"Te gusta... de eso no hay duda... y puede que tu le gustes..."- me dice sincero.

"Pero... es tan..."

Sé a lo que te refieres pero fíjate en Hermione... contigo siempre era tan simpática y conmigo siempre había peleas, pero en el fondo... no sé intenta acercarte más a ella... hasta que estés seguro.- me aconseja.

No sé... esto no me había pasado nunca salvo cuando...

Te gustaba mi hermana.

Exacto... bueno... creo que me voy a dormir...- digo poniéndome de pie.

¿ya? ¿tan pronto?.- me pregunta Ron.

Sí, estoy muy cansado.- miento la verdad es que tenia ganas de tumbarme en mi cama y pensar...

Como si hubieras hecho mucho hoy... Aguantar a Nat para ti no es mucho esfuerzo, no te cansa.- dice guiñándole un ojo.

Créeme que aún así cansa y más si ves que no le interesas, buenas noches.- le digo, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación, me tumbo en mi cama y miro al techo blanco... por una vez la persona en la quien pensaba no era... ella, no era esa chica pelirroja, ya no lo era, sonrío.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE MATT 

Son las 9 y Nat sigue durmiendo... esta niña... así que estoy aquí aburrido y hambriento mirando la tele oigo que una puerta se abre y me levanto para asomarme al pasillo.

Hombre! Por fin!.- le digo.

Buenos Días a ti también Matt.- me dice irónica.

Perdón, Buenos días, ya era hora me estoy muriendo de hambre.- le digo.

No has desayunado?.- me pregunta.

No, te esperaba.- le informo.

Oh perdón, me doy una ducha rápida y comemos vale?.- eme dice abriendo la puerta del baño.

Vale, yo hago el desayuno.- le digo y me meto en la cocina y oigo la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Ummm... a ver que hago hoy...- digo abriendo la nevera cada fin de semana Nat y yo desayunábamos de manera diferente que entre semana, entre semana con un café nos basta pero en fin de semana unas buenas tostadas o tortitas... cojo la mantequilla y tocan a la puerta la dejo ahí , cierro la nevera y abro la puerta y estan enfrente de mí, Hermione, Harry y Ron.

Hola!.- Saluda Hermione.

Hola! ¿Que hacéis aquí?.- les pregunto algo sorprendido.

¿has desayunado?.- me pregunta Harry.

No, iba a hacerlo ahora.- les informo.

Venimos a ver si venís a desayunar con nosotros en algún sitio.- dice Ron.

Es que justo ahora mi hermana se esta duchando, si queréis entrar y esperar...- les digo quitándome de la puerta para que tengan sitio para entrar.

No te preocupes esperamos.- dice Ron entrando primero y después los demás. Ron enseguida se sienta. Veo que Herminio miraba la parte de los libros y los CD's mientras que Harry miraba alguna foto en la estantería.

Podéis sentaros eh?.- les digo mirándolos. Entonces Harry deja de mirar las fotos y se sienta en el sillon.

Wow tienes la banda sonora de Moulan Rouge.- dice cogiendo el CD observándolo.

Sí a mi hermana le encanta esa película y se compró la banda sonora quieres escuchar?.- le digo abriendo la caja del CD y cogiéndolo para meterlo en el aparato de música .

Es muy buena esa película.- comenta Hermione sentándose en el sofá al lado de Ron.

El día que vine aquí Nat la estaba viendo y sonaba esa canción.- dice Ron escuchando la canción que salía en el CD.

He visto esa película millones de veces.- le digo ya algo aburrido, me gustaba pero verla mas de 15 veces se hacia pesada.

La Canción del final de come what may es...me encanta, dice Hermione fascinada.

Es la que viene ahora.- le informo y suena una delicada melodía.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I´ve never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time

La verdad es que tanto el chico como la chica cantaban bien me giro a ver a Ron y ron estaba concentradísimo en la canción como Hermione... y entendia el porque... Ro nsiempre la querria ... y la quiere... ojalá yo puediera querer a alguien así y ser correspondido de alguna manera oigo unos pasos flojitos como si alguien fuera descalzo y oigo una tercera voz a lo lejos que canta esa canción y que cada vez se acerca más y se de quien es, y seguia la letra y cada vez se escuchaba más cerca:

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day_

Y ya estaba ansioso para que apareciera ya que la voz estaba mucho más cerca:

Matt sabes donde están mis vaqueros azules?.-pregunta apareciéndose pero no pensaba que se aparecería así, con una camiseta interior de tirantes y... bueno en ropa interior ella se queda parada, mira hacia ron y Hermione que seguían en su mundo después me mira a mí se pone roja y sale del comedor avergonzada, ldebo admitir que yo también lo he hehco y de repente me ha venido un calor... normal seguro que estaba rojo, rojo, miro a matt y veo como se tapa la boca para no reírse y me mira, no puedo sostener la mirada y la giro...

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT **

Como no me había avisado! Como! Diooooos que vergüenza y entro en mi habitación corriendo y mirando en el armario algo que ponerme.

Lo mato! te juro que lo mato... Ron y Hermione ni se han enterado pero hubiera preferido que me viesen ellos que... POR QUE POTTER! Si no fuera mi hermano lo estrangularía... me tapo la cara con las manos e intento relajarme... miro mi armario y me pongo una camiseta que los tirantes se cruzan por detrás tipo camiseta deportiva y unos vaqueros marrones y suspirando me acerco a la puerta con la mano en la manilla... pero me atrevo a girarla... ni se con que cara voy a mirar a Potter... ME HA VISTO EN ROPA INTERIOR! Respiro hondo y con un: venga va Nat! Sé valiente, abro la puerta y me dirijo hacia el comedor la música ya está quitada.

Buenos días.- digo entrando y aunque estoy algo sonrojada me comporto como si no hubiera pasado nada, Ron es el único que se levanta a darme dos besos en la mejilla y sabe que esta vez si los aceptaré miro de reojo a Potter y veo que sigue avergonzado y que me mira aunque ha girado la vista cuando nuestras miradas se han encontrado.

Hemos venido para que vengáis con nosotros a desayunar a algún sitio.- dice Ron a mi lado.

Me parece bien porque... me muero de hambre.- comento, siento una mirada encima de mi y miro de reojo Potter me mira algo sorprendido cosa que me hace gracia y sonrío un poco.

Entonces, vamos!.- dice Matt levantándose también

Iban Ron , Harry y Matt delante de mí hablando de quidditch mientras que veo que Hermione cada vez camina mas lento y que esta casi al lado mío, la verdad es que no tiene buena cara...

Estas así por Ron ¿verdad?.- le digo.

Y a ti que te importa?.- me dice mirándome malhumorada.

No te lo dije de manera atacante... solo lo preguntaba porque no tienes buena cara.- le digo y me adelanto con los chicos a hablar de quidditch, ella tenía motivos para ponerse a la defensiva ya que yo siempre le atacaba con eso pero en verdad me preocupaba... y al verla así tan frágil... pero también con esa respuesta he entendido que quería estar sola y mejor así...

Tu juegas a quidditch?.- me pregunta Harry.

Estas hablando con los mejores golpeadores de Beauxbatons.- le digo poniéndole a una mano en el hombro de Matt.

Algún día podríamos jugar no?.- Propone Ron.

Si no quieres que te metamos una paliza...- comento bromista sacándole la lengua.

Estas hablando también con el mejor guardián y el mejor buscador de Hogwarts.- comenta Ron orgulloso.

Eso ya se verá...- comenta Matt.

Podríamos pararnos aquí... hacen unos cruasanes que... ummm solo de pensarlo ya me da hambre...- comento pasando por una panadería café y entramos nos sentamos en un mesa de seis yo estaba entre Matt y Ron mientras que delante tenia a Harry y a Hermione, Hermione seguía en silencio, viene la camarera a pedirnos nota y después se va mientras tanto yo miraba el sito... hacia tiempo que no había entrado ahí y seguía igual que siempre con el mismo olor a repostería recién hecha, Nicole y yo siempre nos sentábamos en la terraza justo en la mesa que estaba mirando ahora y que estaba ocupada por una mujer con dos niños, una persona se acerca a la puerta para entrar y es...

OH por favor tapadme.- digo mirando hacia el lado contrario.- mirando hacia Matt.- Y no miréis que os verá.- les digo mirando.

Ahora no lo quieres ver?.- me dice Matt irónico.

Matt por favor... .- le digo noto que unos pasos se acercan.

Hola! Hola Nat!.- no... me había visto... mierda! Ahora tendría que habla con él y decirle lo que quería hacer un poquito mas tarde... pero las cosas no suceden como uno quiere..

Bueeeeeeeeno... jejejejeje 8 hojas se que es corto pero... lo siento ya no podia mas... la verdad es que me ha costado un montón hacer este capitulo y me costará mucho mas seguir la historia porque casi no tengo tiempo pero bueno... aquí pongo algunas preguntas para el próximo capítulo:

**¿Quién es la persona que ha llagado?** (creo que es obvio pero bueno... XD)

**¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?** (creo que ya se sabe... XD)

**¿Qué es lo que tiene que hablar Nat con esa persona?**

**¿Nat seguirá leyendo el diario?**

**¿Habrá escrito algo importante en él?**

Estas respuestas y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.

BESOSSSSSS OS QUIERO MUCHO!

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!


	8. Sentimientos al descubierto

CAPITULO 8: _SENTIMIENTOS AL DESCUBIERTO_

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

"_Podríamos pararnos aquí... hacen unos cruasanes que... ummm solo de pensarlo ya me da hambre..."- comento pasando por una panadería café y entramos nos sentamos en un mesa de seis yo estaba entre Matt y Ron mientras que delante tenia a Harry y a Hermione, Hermione seguía en silencio, viene la camarera a pedirnos nota y después se va mientras tanto yo miraba el sito... hacia tiempo que no había entrado ahí y seguía igual que siempre con el mismo olor a repostería recién hecha, Nicole y yo siempre nos sentábamos en la terraza justo en la mesa que estaba mirando ahora y que estaba ocupada por una mujer con dos niños, una persona se acerca a la puerta para entrar y es..._

"_OH por favor tapadme".- digo mirando hacia el lado contrario.- mirando hacia Matt.- Y no miréis que os verá.- les digo mirando. _

"_Ahora no lo quieres ver?".- me dice Matt irónico._

"_Matt por favor... ".- le digo noto que unos pasos se acercan._

"_Hola! Hola Nat!".- no... me había visto... mierda! Ahora tendría que habla con él y decirle lo que quería hacer un poquito mas tarde... pero las cosas no suceden como uno quiere.._

"Hola Josh que tal estás?".- digo simulando una sonrisa.

"Muy bien y tu? No esperaba verte por aquí".- comenta Josh sonriente y feliz por ello cosa que a mi no... y la verdad es que me estoy empezando a preocupar porque no se como se lo va a tomar.

"Bien también, escuche tu mensaje de ayer iba a llamarte hoy, ya que tengo que hablar contigo".- me atrevo a decirle, y pongo cara seria.

"¿qué pasa Nat? Es algo grave?".- me dice cambiando un poco la cara , algo sorprendido.

"No grave, solo que quiero hablar contigo, y si puede ser cuanto antes mejo".- le digo veo que el mira a todos los que hay en la mesa y se pone serio.

"Esta bien si tienes tanta prisa podemos hacerlo ahora, en otro lugar".- me dice.

"Esta bien".- digo poniéndome de pie veo que el empieza a caminar.

"Ahora vuelvo".- les digo todos tienen cara de desconcierto sobretodo Matt.

"Pero..."- dice Matt.

"Confía en mí".- le digo sonriendo para que se quede tranquilo y sigo a Josh. Caminamos por las calles yo detrás de el ninguno habla y veo que gira a la derecha y hay un callejón sin salida donde no has nadie solo coches aparcados.

"¿qué me quieres decir?".- me pregunta.

"Mira Josh... quiero serte sincera, porque no te lo mereces... estuve pensando y ni sé el porqué te abría la puerta ese día, bueno sí lo sé, yo pensaba que mi hermano me había traicionado, y me sentía sola y te abrí la puerta yo estaba mal porque me había enfadado con él, los otros invencibles no me hablaban, había perdido a mi mejor amiga... y tu viniste a pedir perdón ... eras la única persona en la que confié y la que había vuelto para ese momento... pero ahora me arrepiento de haber abierto la puerta, de perdonarte mientras que no lo puedo hacer... no puedo... sé que es tarde para darme cuenta pero..."- empiezo a explicarme y se me escapan unas cuantas lágrimas al recordar la pelea de matt y Josh.

"Yo se lo que pasa... y no es el que puedas perdonar.. te han comido la cabeza, Potter y los demás te han absorbido la cabeza".

"No , para nada , yo pensaba muy mal de ellos pero en verdad no lo son incluso Potter..."

"Entonces me utilizaste... cuando estuviste sola , oh Josh... .- dice las últimas palabras imitándome, tiene cara de enfadado.- y ahora que te llevas bien con ellos me tiras como la basura... pues no Nat!!!! YO NO SOY LA BASURA QUE TIRAS CUANDO TU QUIERES!!!!"

"Matt.. entiendo que estés enfadado pero..."- el se acerca mucho mas a mi su mirada me da miedo es la misma cara que cuando me pegó... me acorrala en la pared.

"¿QUÉ ENTIENDES??!!! SI NUNCA ENTENDISTE NADA!!! NO ENTENDISTE HACE AÑOS QUE NO DEBIAS LLAMAR A MIS PADRES, NO ENTIENDES EL QUE YO ME ENFADES NO ENTIENDES NADA!!!! PUEDES SER UNA SANGRE LIMPIA PERO NO ENTIENDES NADA!!!!".- yo estaba asustada me temblaban las piernas y encima ha levantado la mano pero no... esta vez no lo iba a consentir así que saco mi varita y le apunto al cuello.

"No Josh... esta vez no... no voy a dejar que me humilles y que me pegues... quise hacerlo por las buenas pero tu como siempre solo lo haces por las manos y estoy harta de que me grites... No eres nadie... Nadie para mandar sobre mí, así que te pido que si quieres arreglar las cosas a las buenas lo hagas pero si no lo vas a hacer vete!!! No quiero volver a verte nunca más... y créeme que me duele, porque yo te quise matt... yo te quise... pero tus celos y tu importancia por las clases sociales lo rompió todo..."- le digo llorando. Veo que afloja pero sigue enojado se gira y se va con un:

"Me las vas a pagar Nat..."- me siento en el suelo... ya no podía más... las piernas no me resistían más... y lloro... todavía me tiemblan las piernas del miedo...

"¿está bien?".- me dice una persona que se arrodilla, levanto la vista y no se quien es.

"Sí, no se preocupe, muchas gracias".- le digo al señor sonriendo y el señor se va, respiro hondo me miro en el retrovisor de un coche conjuro un hechizo a mis ojos para que no estén rojos y me dirijo a donde están los demás.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

"Confía en mi".- le dice Nat antes de alejarse mas de la mesa, ese chico no me gusta para nada... y no me hace gracia que ella se vaya sola con él ,creo que ni a mi , ni a Ron, ni a Matt, matt es el mas preocupado, pero ella parecía muy decidida. Viene el camarero a tomarnos nota y Matt pide la comida de todos. Ya hace 10 minutos que nos han traído la comida y todavía nat no regresa... y la verdad es que se me ha quitado el hambre y como solo para que los demás no noten nada, aunque no creo que lo hagan, matt parece en la misma situación que yo a cada minuto mira la puerta esperando a que entre como yo, ron está demasiado metido en su desayuno pero de vez en cuando también mira hacia la puerta, Hermione... desde hace tiempo que no ha levantado la vista de la mesa creo que desde que ha elegido la comida... sorbo un poco de café mirando de reojo a la puerta y veo que entra por ella Nat, parece que está sana y salva, normal como siempre aunque tiene una mirada algo débil, nada que ver con la fría y dura mirada de siempre, aunque también antes no la tenia solo antes le brillaban los ojos de la emoción pero estos son algo inexpresivos.

"Hola! Ya estoy aquí".- dice sonriendo, aunque sonríe algo mal, ya que se nota algo forzada.

"¿qué ha pasado?".- le pregunta Matt enseguida.

"Nada, se lo ha tomado bastante bien.."- dice.

"¿el que?".- pregunta Ron, estaba deseando que alguien preguntara eso, pero quedaría muy mal por parte mía.

"Nada... sólo dejar claras un par de cosas".- comenta, parece que no quiere decir nada.

"Cuéntamelo , tengo derecho".- dice matt algo enfadado por el hecho de que no lo diga.

"No vas a tener que preocuparte más matt, ni tu ni yo lo vamos a volver a ver más".- dice ella ahora con una sonrisa mucho mas sincera.

"No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!!!".- dice Matt abrazándola.

"Bueno... ahora... me muero de hambre!".- dice le hace una seña al camarero.

"Quiero un Chocolate con cruasanes".- pide toda emocionada (N/A: yo que ella pedía un chocolate con churros pero con cruasanes queda más francés xD)

**

* * *

**

**punto de vista de Hermione**

el día hubiera sido muy divertido si no hubiera tenido la fantástica idea de decirle a Matt que pusiera el CD de Moulin Rouge. Esa canción de come what may me ha llegado demasiado... encima no pude evitar el mirar a ron y el me miraba de la misma manera... una mirada nostálgica y triste... y todo por mi culpa... fui y soy una cobarde... y ahora me he dado cuenta... del daño que le hice. No sé parece como que cuando me miraba su mirada me decía todo lo que el había sufrido cuando yo vine a Francia, y me siento súper culpable, esa mirada me apuñalado por detrás haciendo que me sienta culpable y la apuñalada que yo di, como una venganza... y eso es l oque ha hecho durante estos días y ahora me doy cuenta de que me lo merecía...

Me fui sin decirle nada a nadie... me fui rompiéndole el corazón, pero me sentía ahogada, no por él porque es lo más quería, pero quería llegar lejos, estudiar fuera, siempre ha sido mi sueño y si me quedaba más adelante en las peleas de siempre le hubiera reprochado el quedarme ahí a su lado... fue un error si... pero era tan grande la tentación de trabajar fuera.. de tener un puesto de trabajo lejos... , en ese momento me sentí valiente por haber dejado toda mi vida atrás y hacer una nueva aquí pero ahora me siento una cobarde... una cobarde por no enfrentar la vida que quería dejar atrás, tenía que haber hablado con el, se iba a enfadar pero quizás si le hubiera hablado hubiera sido mas pequeño el enfado que ahora... siempre me dije que debía afrontar mis problemas y no lo hice... cogí el camino fácil que es irme sin decir nada, sin saber que hacia mucho daño... y ahora como puedo solucionarlo? Ni sé si puedo hacerlo... se me cae la cara de vergüenza al pensar que yo he hecho tanto daño... Que diría ahora McGonagall de la premio anual? Y que dirían los demás? Incluso Ron y Harry... y encima todavía las palabras de Harry retumban en mi cabeza:

no has visto lo que he visto yo, no has visto a tu mejor amigo llorar, ni sufrir, ni hundirse como lo he visto yo, entregarse tanto en las misiones como para decir que no importaba su vida y que si le daba algún hechizo no pasaría nada

Ron ha llorado, ha sufrido, y lo peor es que ha sacrificado su vida por mi... por dejarlo... ha estado jugando con su vida solo por mi estúpida cobardía!!! Yo también he sufrido, pensaba que podía vivir sin ellos pero no... pero eso no me importa porque fue decisión mía lo que si importa es que ellos si sufrieran por esa decisión tanto Harry por ver a ron así y por el hecho de el estar así... y ahora el problema mas grande es el no saber como pedirle perdón, sé que no me perdonará que lo perdí cuando tomé ese avión...

Pero... debo ser valiente debo decírselo debo dar la cara... por muy avergonzada y miserable que me sienta se lo merece... al final siempre en el colegio cuando nos enojabas daba su brazo a torcer aunque le costara y... yo debo hacer lo mismo demostrarle que me arrepiento y que me gustaría que las cosas volvieran a ser lo de antes aunque se que no serán totalmente iguales.

Me sorprendo al estar ya enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Ron miro mi reloj y es tarde... como pasa el tiempo veo que son las 10 de la noche tanto pensar y pensar hace que ni te des cuenta de la hora que es. Toco el timbre y veo que abre la puerta Ron con su pelo mas despeinado que nunca y ... me doy cuenta que va en boxer.

"Oh perdón siento molestar".- comento echándome para atrás y apunto de girarme.

"NO dormía. Pasa algo?" .- me pregunta mirando su reloj de pulsera.

"Querría hablar contigo y con Harry".- le digo algo nerviosa.

"Bueno Harry no está... no podía dormir y me dijo que se fue a dar una vuelta".

"Oh bueno pues me gustaría hablar contigo".- digo algo nerviosa las manos me tiemblan un poco.

"¿estás bien? Ha pasado algo? No tienes buena cara.- me dice algo preocupado mirándome la cara y veo como alza su mano para posarla en mi cara pero veo que se queda por el camino, siempre antes solía hacerlo".

"No, no, no, no ha pasado nada pero vengo a hacer algo que debía haber hecho hace mucho tiempo".- le digo seria el se pone serio como averiguando de lo que es y se echa para atrás como gesto para que pase. Entro y me quedo ahí veo que el entra en el salón y va al sofá para sentarse y yo lo imito, me mira... y yo no puedo aguantar la mirada y la bajo apenada y no es que me arrepienta de estar ahí pero creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creía.

"Lo siento..."- le digo y me derrumbo... solo de pensar lo que debía decirme derrumbo y lloro...

* * *

Bueno... se que me estáis matando pero... una profesora injusta me esta mandando un montón de trabajo y casi ni me da tiempo a escribir y como que ya tengo ganas de poner este capitulo.

NAAAAAAAHHHHHH NOOOOOOOO NO SOY TAN CRUEL ¡!! Y AUNQUE SI SEA VERDAD LO DE LA PROFE AQUÍ ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO Jejejejej xd SE QUE NO HACE NINGUNA GRACIA PERO EN FIN... JEJEJJE SEGUID LEYENDO!!!!

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Me asomo a la habitación de matt que como siempre está la puerta abierta y veo como duerme... que suerte tiene siempre duerme como un tronco y nada le quita el sueño además siempre se va a dormir pronto y no sé como puede... yo hace 2 horas que intento dormir pero no hay manera... y debería hacerlo porque... hemos estado todo el resto del día jugando al quidditch y cansa... por eso el ya está durmiendo y yo aquí... todavía en vela, no se pero estoy nerviosa... con un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar y me da miedo... y lo que más rabia me da es que no se lo que es... pero debo dejar de torturarme más si no, no podré dormir , me dirijo a mi cuarto y abro el cajón de la mesita que está al lado de mi cama ahí está el diario y un paquete de tabaco... si yo antes fumaba y mira que siempre he estado en contra del tabaco pero Nicole influía mucho... no fumaba diariamente pero si que cuando estaba nerviosa o salía con ella algún sitio fumaba alguno que otro pero casi nada, claro que... en mi casa no fumaba me acuerdo de cuando matt me pilló y se enfadó... siempre habíamos sido antitabaco y se me caía la cara de vergüenza al haber sido descubierta por él pero bueno después el vio que solo era una manera de relajarme además que solo era un cigarro al mes... como máximo. Cojo ambas cosas tanto el paquete, el mechero y el diario me dirijo al perchero y cojo la tarjeta y me dirijo al piso de arriba que es una azotea, siempre me encanta ir ahí a pensar se ve como los alrededores están tranquilos... como la ciudad está desierta... y se ve a lo lejos una luz que ilumina la torre Eiffell. Me aseguro de que no hay nadie y me siento apoyada en la barandilla de la azotea enciendo el cigarro y le doy una calada respirando profundo y soltando todo el humo por la boca... hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía y la verdad es que algo me relajaba... recuerdo cuando Josh al principio también lo hacía aunque el fumaba más que yo mucho más y decidió dejarlo estuvo creo que eso fue lo que le hizo cambiar, o tal vez no pero si que puede llegar a relajar...Josh... creo que es la causa de que esté tan nerviosa... no puedo creer como puede cambiar de personalidad tan fácilmente... puede sonreírte súper sincero y después... gritar como lo ha hecho hoy... realmente me da miedo... me ha dado mucho miedo... y sobre todo el de... me las vas a pagar...no sé porque pero presiento que Josh es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa... si ha llegado a amenazarme con la mano y incluso a pegarme... puede ser capaz de todo... pero... si el dice que me quiere ¿por qué lo hace? Tengo miedo... tengo mucho miedo... ojalá no hubiera aparecido nunca en mi vida... encima le llegué a querer... como pude llegar a querer a una persona así... lloro... lloro porque fui una tonta... por eso soy dura al conocer a alguien... porque después siempre soy yo la tonta porque creer en las personas por tener esa facilidad de confianza...

"Fumar es malo para la salud".- me dice una voz en la penumbra una silueta se va acercando poco a poco a mí, reconozco la voz así que no me sobresalto.

"Lo sé, pero uno no es tan malo".- contesto con la voz algo temblorosa , le doy la ultima calada y lo apago pisándolo.

"¿estabas llorando?" .- me dice acercándose mas rápido y arrodillándose delante de mí.

"No".- le digo pero poner su mano en mi cara y veo como la darse cuenta de mis húmedas mejillas con un dedo retira las que ahora están cayendo. Se sienta a mi lado y... me abraza... me hace apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y lloro en él... a ka vez me siento tan a gusto... nunca me había apoyado en un "desconocido" en alguien a quien había conocido hacia una semana y me sentía a gusto... como si pudiera confiar en ese alguien que el pudiera contar todo lo que me pasa, el porque lloro. Cuando acabo de llorar fuerte sigo en la misma posición mirando hacia delante... no sé que decir... hay tantas cosas que quisiera decir...tantas cosas que sacar de dentro de mí, para que no estén mas ahí dentro oprimiéndome y no dejándome vivir en paz.

"Ha pasado algo con ese chico no? Por eso lloras..."- me dice con una voz serena...

"Tengo miedo... dijo que se las pagaría... y es capaz de cualquier cosa ya lo hizo otra vez..."- digo llorando otra vez.

"¿cómo? Que hizo?".- pregunta incrédulo.

"Descubrí que dentro de aquella persona que parecía amable y buena persona se escondía una agresividad y ira contra las clases sociales..."- le explico algo ausente.

"¿Te pegÓ?

"Sollo una vez y mi hermano llegó a tiempo para pararlo y tuvieron una pelea y desde ese día ya no supe mas de él hasta ahora..."

"No puedo creer que tu aparentando ser tan dura fueras capaz de perdonar eso..."

"Me sentía sola en ese momento, todo se juntó tuve mi primera pelea con Matt y había perdido a mi mejor amiga y me sentía sola... sé que fue un error y quien sabe puede que me merezca pagar por lo que le he hecho..."

"Para nada, además tu hermano, Ron, Hermione y yo te protegeremos".- dice y yo dejo de apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho y veo que sonríe.

"Gracias".- le digo sonriendo también, nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y poco a poco nuestras sonrisas se van aflojando y poco a poco acercamos nuestras caras mi corazón late a mil por hora, estamos ya a pocos centímetros de distancia alzo mi cabeza mirando hacia arriba ya que él es más alto que yo cierro los ojos igual que el a echo y nos besamos... Hacía mucho tiempo que no besaba a alguien y nunca había sentido ese cosquilleo en el estómago del que yo antes pensaba que todo eran fantasías de los cuentos, pero no... nunca había sentido esta calidez, este hormigueo, este deseo, estas ganas de no separarme nunca y estar así sin saber el tiempo. Pongo una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca y él pone una mano en mi mejilla y otra en mi cintura. Nos separamos por la falta de aire y... me da miedo de abrir los ojos y descubrir que él no a sentido lo mismo, pero debo hacerlo si quiero averiguarlo así que poco a poco abro los ojos y veo unos ojos verdes que relucen más que siempre mirándome, me mira con la respiración algo agitada y no puedo mas que sonreír avergonzada mirando hacia el suelo mirando mis manos veo como un mano se posa en mi barbilla levantando mi cabeza para que levante la vista y lo hago poco a poco pero su boca se vuelve a unir con la mía haciendo que cierre los ojos por segunda vez.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON**

"Lo siento..."- me dice y veo como baja la cabeza y llora y a mi eso también me hace llorar, el tema en sí me hace llorar, porque sufrí mucho, y al fin parecía que ella se había dado cuenta... la abrazo y nos quedamos así los dos... sí llorando, creo que nunca había llorado delante de ella pero eso es lo menos importante ahora... se ha dado cuenta de su error, le ha costado pero sé lo difícil que es para ella el hacerlo y la verdad es que ha tenido valentía para presentarse a estás horas a querer solucionarlo... Aunque lo que hizo estuvo mal y eso se perdona con el tiempo la quiero... si... aún dejándome solo sin decirme nada, haciendo que mi vida no valga nada sin ella, la quiero... y eso nunca cambiará si no lo hizo durante todo este tiempo menos lo va a hacer ahora... ya no lloro siento que ella todavía si le paso un brazo por detrás haciendo que ella apoye su cabeza en mi pecho y no puedo evitar el besarle en la cabeza como hacia hace años, noto que se estremece al yo hacerlo y me alegra.

No sé cuanto tiempo a pasado pero por fin se ha calmado y se despega del abrazo mirándome veo como sus ojos están mucho mas rojos que antes y veo como lágrimas todavía recorren sus ojos y con un dedo me atrevo a quitarlas.

"Yo ron... te juro que lo siento... perdón por no admitir mi error, perdón por abandonarte hace años y ..."- dice veo que en cada frases respira muy hondo aguantándose de volver a empezar a llorar.

"Shhhhhh".- le digo poniéndole un dedo en su boca.- "Creo que por hoy es suficiente".

"No Ron... quiero decirlo ahora... Me fui siendo una cobarde... Me dieron en el ministerio una oferta de trabajo muy importante que era el venir aquí, y me dijo que lo pensara sola... pero acepte sin pensar... pensaba que si te lo decía te iba a enfadar ya que no hubiéramos podido estar tan lejos el uno del otro, pero siempre había sido mi sueño, siempre he soñado en vivir en otro lugar y pensaba que si en un futuro nos enfadábamos te iba a reprochar el perder mi oportunidad por que tu me lo pidieras, ahora sé que no hubiera sido así... pero tenía miedo de enfrentarte, y de tener que despedirme de ti, que créeme que aquella noche antes de irme fue mi despedida, Y no me fui porque no te quisiera porque si te quise y te he querido durante todo este tiempo y aún ahora lo hago, pero soy una imbécil nadie comete un error tan grave como este y por eso sé que no me vas a perdonar, me he merecido tu desprecio durante estos días y sigo mereciéndomelo".- dice poniéndose de pie.

"¿adonde vas?".- le digo.

"Me voy, porque ya dije todo lo que tengo que decir".

"No vas a esperar mi respuesta?".- le digo serio.

"Yo te he dicho que te quiero y también digo ahora que me encantaría que me perdonases y que no puedo conformarme con ser la amiga, al menos no ahora, porque yo siempre te he querido más que un amigo y sé que esto si se llega a perdonar es con el tiempo así que cuando lo pienses bien y sepas una respuesta clara me lo digas y solo se hablara de este tema cuando lo sepas".

"Me parece bien pero ya lo tengo pensado... sé que te quiero pero tengo miedo... y me gustaría que al menos por ahora seamos esos mejores amigos que se querían y que por dentro tenían miedo de confesarse y de iniciar una relación".- le digo sonriendo un poco recordado viejos tiempo veo como se acerca a mi y me abraza fuerte y llorando... es tan tierna...

"Gracias".- me dice al separarse.- me besa en la mejilla y se va hacia la puerta para irse a su casa, respiro hondo y me tiro en el sofás con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá sonriendo.

Bueno... me he portado eh????? Jajajajaja es largo como a Lau le gusta y creo que es el capítulo mas esperado por Lau y por la gente que puede que lea sin dejar review... que por favor os pido que si no me dejáis review enviadme criticas a mi Si me queréis agregar también lo podéis hacer jejejej

Sé que a alguna gente no le gusta (recibí una mala crítica) pero como se dice para gustos los colores y no le puede gustar a todo el mundo además que si yo escribo es porque me gusta jejejej y ya está y bueno creo que no he dejado intriga eh???? Jajajajaja porque si os dejo ahí a mitad... y mira que el de Hermione y ron me lo he tenido que pensar... :p nahhhhhh jajaja bueno ahora dejo algunas preguntitas como la otra vez:

**¿Que será de Nat y Harry¿estarán juntos?**

**¿Josh de vengará de Nat?**

**¿Hermione y Ron se arriesgaran?**

**¿se averiguará quien es el asesino?**

**¿habrá otra víctima?**

Bueno pues... esto puede ser contestado en el próximo o en próximos Capítulos.

Besossssss

E-MAILS O REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

ADIOOOOOS.


	9. Lo bueno dura muy poco

CAPITULO 9: LO BUENO DURA MUY POCO

"Gracias".- me dice con una sonrisa yo también le sonrío, me encanta su sonrisa, es como especial además que se me hace un nudo en la garganta cuando me sonríe a mí y me dan ganas de besarla, sus labios son tan... no se como decirlo pero me encantaría besarlos, voy apagando mi sonrisa concentrado en esos labios que tanto deseo probar veo que ella también mira los míos y me atrevo a acercar un poco la cabeza y ella también lo hace y poco a poco vamos acercándonos hasta que por fin nos besamos, es un beso tímido y lento pero puedo notar como mi corazón se disparaba y puedo comprobar que no equivocaba al pensar que esos labios me gustarían... creo que me gusta todo de ella, puedo incluso arriesgarme a decir que me encantaba su manera de hablarme desde un principio, me atraía. El beso va acelerándose y noto como ella al igual que yo empieza a tener dificultades para respirar así que nos separamos veo como ella por fin a abierto los ojos y le sonrio ella también lo hace tímidamente y veo como baja la cabeza avergonzada pero yo no puedo dejar de ver esos ojos, y de besarla... es como si nunca te conformaras de probar un cachito de lo que más te gusta y pongo mi mano en su barbilla para que levante la cabeza y en el camino la vuelvo a besar está vez mucho más confiado, porque esa sonrisita de antes, había significado que le había gustado. Cuando acabamos quedamos con nuestras frentes juntas sin separarnos solo están separadas nuestras bocas por falta de aire ella se separa y me mira a los ojos, yo también lo hago. No me salen las palabra y creo que a ella tampoco pero su mirada me dice que ella a sentido cosas igual que yo. Le cojo una mano y la pongo entre las mías veo como ella sigue mirándome, se ve tan... guapa... sí ya lo era antes pero ahora incluso mas porque por un momento sus ojos brillan , nunca la había visto de esa manera y en parte eso me hace sentirme especial, como que yo he conseguido algo que al menos como una semana no he visto nunca en ella.

"Nunca había sentido esto".- me atrevo a decirle, debía decirle algo porque quizás ella podría pensar cualquier cosa de mí, veo que ella suspira como que intenta decir algo pero no puede... veo que le tiene dificultad al formular una frase en su cabeza y después decirla.

" No sé que decir... no te lo tomes a mal pero...".- dice ella avergonzada, le tiembla la voz como que está nerviosa y avergonzada por no saber que decirme.

"No te preocupes lo entiendo".- le digo en parte lo entendía pero por otra parte me hubiera gustado que dijera algo y eso en parte me hace bajar un poco la cabeza aunque enseguida la vuelvo a alzar para que no lo note, total es normal que se sienta así.

"No te enfades en serio... pero de verdad no lo sé... tu me puedes... siempre me has podido, desde el primer momento que os vi a vosotros dos me fije en ver esos ojos verdes y como que no pude olvidarlos, y créeme que quería hacerlo , pero no podía, nunca me había obsesionado tanto en contestarle o en retar a alguien, y contigo ha sido así muchas veces he intentado negar eso, el que influencies sobre mí pero no he podido... .- me confiesa al principio le a costado empezar a hablar pero después todo le ha salido fluidamente como si eso le saliera de dentro y me creo que así es.

" Yo también te tengo que confesar que tu me podías, nunca había sido tan duro con una persona incluso con Malfoy al principio fui blando pero contigo siempre desde el primer momento he sido duro, y como que estaba echándote la culpa de algo solo para justificar el echo de que te miraba... y en un principio quería acercarme a ti para averiguar si tu eras esa persona, sé que esta mal esa idea pero...- veo como ella quita su mano y como hace la iniciativa de marcharse, parece que no se esperaba lo que iba a decir.- No! No n te vayas, no he acabado .- le digo poniéndome de pie y deteniendo su camino hacia la puerta que conduce al ascensor.

"Ese parecía ser mi objetivo pero en verdad quería acercarme mucho más a ti y cuando vi que esa chica dura y antipática estaba sentada en un banco frágil, triste, derrumbada en serio que me dolió el solo hecho de haber pensado eso, y me empezaste a gustar mucho más, no admitía el que me gustara una chica fría, antipática, orgullosa y después al descubrir lo mas oculto de ti me di cuenta que me había atraído la idea de descubrir si tu eras realmente así y al final acabaste gustándome mucho más, puede que sea muy lioso , porque al fin y al cabo alguien no se puede enamorar en un semana, pero solo sé que el sentir este lío de sentimientos me gusta y hace que sienta esas ganas de que vuelva a pasar lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momentos.- le confieso poniéndome enfrente de ella y subiéndole la vista viendo como unas lágrimas caen y la beso en la mejilla justo donde esta su lagrima que va cayendo, un sabor salado pero que eso es lo de menos porque estaba besando su piel, su mejilla.

" Lo siento de verdad pero...".- pero no puedo acabar la frase, ella me besa tiernamente sobre los labios, después lo hace en la mejilla. Me sonríe y se da la vuelta para desaparecer por la puerta antes de alcanzarla se gira y se ríe , seguro que al ver mi cara de shock porque ahora mismo esa es mi cara y desaparece... cierro los ojos y sonrío mordiendo mis labios recordando su último beso, me siento algo tonto pero me siento bien y con paso lento y con una sonrisa me dirijo hacia mi casa.

" que pasa que estas tan contento?".- me pregunta Ron cuando ve mi cara sonriente, pero demasiada distracción es el contestarle algo y me dirijo sin decir nada hacia mi habitación, existen dos posibilidades: el que no duerma en toda la noche de la emoción, o el hecho de dormir, y así no esperar a verla mañana...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Entro en casa con el diario y el paquete de tabaco en la mano, entro feliz veo como las luces están encendidas y como Matt se acerca corriendo a la puerta con cara de preocupado y algo enfadado.

"Me tenías preocupado!!! Como se te ocurre salir tan tarde!!! Encima con el paquete de tabaco!!! Como se te ocurre!!!".- dice mirándome enfadado yo la verdad es que ni he escuchado el porque está enfadado, ahora me mira extrañado y es que no me sale decir nada... y me abrazo a el fuerte tenia ganas de abrazar a alguien incluso puede que me sienta algo ridícula pero estoy contenta, me separo de él y dándole dos sonoros besos en cada mejilla me voy a mi cuarto, hoy si que duermo como dios manda.

"Vamos Nat , es hora de levantarse".- oigo una voz lejana que quiere despertarme, pero no quiero... el sueño es demasiado bonito para dejarlo así.

"vamos!!!! NAT!!!!!!!!!!!.- oigo gritar de manera mas cercana y siento que me zarandean fuerte y no tengo mas que despertarme.

"que bruto eres".- le digo de mala gana deshaciendo el abrazo de mi almohada y levantándome.

"uyyyyy... que la niña hoy se levanta con el pie izquierdo...".- dice Matt riéndose.

" Vete por ahí".- le digo me levanto y abro un poco más los ojos.

" Ayer noche tan feliz y hoy...".- comenta y no puedo dejar escapar un sonrisa al oír y recordar la noche de ayer.

"uy... tu tienes algo que contarme".- dice Matt riendo y con la mirada como un niño esperando su golosina ansioso.

"No, por que me has despertado de mala manera".- le digo cogiendo de mi armario ropa ara cambiarme.

" Pues entonces te tengo que echar la bronca por que ayer saliste tarde y encima con un paquete de tabaco".- dice serio.

" esto... mmmmm vale tu ganas pero que sepas que solo fue uno".- le digo.

"uno es suficiente para que te eche la bronca del siglo".- me sermonea, dejo la ropa encima de mi cama y me dirijo con Matt a desayunar en la cocina, donde puedo ver que las tostadas están preparadas y el café también me siento y veo como matt me mira ansioso por contarme.

" Algo muy bueno e tuve que pasar, porque ni escuchaste la bronca que te eché y me abrazaste de la nada y eso es muy sospechoso".- me comenta al pensar en lo que le tengo que contar me sonrojo.

" solo tenia ganas de abrazar a mi hermano".- digo, no se lo iba a poner tan fácil.

" Sabes que fumar mata, y te recuerdo que nosotros...".- empieza con su discurso sobre el tabaco etc.

" Vale, vale, está bien tu ganas, ayer subí a arriba a leer un poco del diario de Nicole y a relajarme un poco...".- empiezo a contar mi historia.

" Nat, ves a lo importante no empieces a hacer tiempo...".- dice.

" Es que... me da vergüenza...".- le admito roja.

" Venga va Nat... si siempre me lo has contado todo...".- dice Matt convenciéndome.

" Pues que... ayer... Po... Harry y yo...". –digo todavía mas roja y bajando la vista a mis tostadas.

"Harry y tu que...".- dice empezando a estar emocionado.

"Pues... que nos besamos".- le digo cerrando y todo los ojos de vergüenza.

" SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! Ya era hora!!!!!!!! Lo sabía!!!! Lo sabía!!!!!".- dice Matt chillando y poniéndose de pie para abrazarme y hace que me levante de la silla y me abraza fuerte incluso me eleva un poco del suelo, si hasta parece más feliz que yo... es increíble este chico por mucho que lo conozca nunca deja de sorprenderme.

"ya... ya.. Matt... ya".- le digo para que me baje al suelo y se tranquilice.

" Pero tu sabes lo que es eso? Sabes cuantas veces he soñado que salgas con alguien que em guste y no como Josh...- dice el.

" Ni me lo nombres Matt".- le digo seria.

" bueno vale... y... ¿cómo fue? Que paso?".- me pregunta ansioso dándole un bocado a su tostada.

"no decías que fuera a lo importante?".- le digo riendo maliciosa.

" venga va Nat... ahora no me dejes así..."me suplica.

" es que no se que mas contarte, nos besamos, le confesé que desde el primera vez que lo vi me impacto su mirada, el también me confeso algunas cosas incluso que tenía un plan para acercarse a mi para averiguar si yo era la asesina, etc...".- le digo resumiendo.

"no lo resumas cuéntame exactamente lo que te dijo".- me pregunta y empiezo a contar todo lo que había pasado omitiéndole lo de Josh, no quiero preocuparlo además que sé que si se lo digo irá a buscarlo para pegarle, etc. Me mira atento a medida que le cuento.

" entonces al confesarme eso me pedía perdón le interrumpí y lo besé sobre sus labio y después en la mejilla , le sonreí y me fui , me hacía una gracia su cara... estaba supr sorprendido ni sabia como reaccionar y después de eso volví".- acabo mi relato.

" eres mi ídolo Nat!!! Nunca hubiera pensado que serias capaz de hacer eso y de confesarle eso porque...".- me alaba y me explica.

" Ya, incluso todavía me sorprendo pero no se lo dije así sin más. Ahora el problema es que... cuando lo sé que voy a hacer...".- le digo tapándome la cara con las manos roja, solo de pensarlo.

" No te preocupes ya veras como eso saldrá solo, ay mi hermana esta enamorada!!!!".- dice contento abrazándome había reaccionado igual que cuando yo le hablaba de Josh pero después al conocerlo el mas a fondo su opinión iba cambiando pero el un principio se alegró mucho, el nunca había tenido a ninguna chica , solo me cuidaba es mas siempre me decía que yo era su chica, y veces me hacia sentir culpable, siempre ha estado pendiente de cuidarme y protegerme y nunca ha tenido su tiempo libre...

"A ver cuando yo puedo decir eso .- le digo bromeando.

" Ojalá fuera pronto...- dice el .- mientras tanto me conformo con tenerte a mi lado...- dice bromeando y riendo y también lo hago, de repente se oye el timbre de casa miro a Matt aterrorizada ¿y si era el? Ni sabia que decirle ni nada . Le digo a Matt con señas que por favor abra él y se acerca a la puerta para mirar por la mirilla me mira y sonríe y abre:

"Hola Harry!".- le saluda con la mano.

"Hola".- le saluda Harry.

"Pasa no te quedes ahí".- dice el apartándose de la puerta.

"No, solo quería hablar con... con Nat un momento".- dice Harry la verdad es que parece que su voz tiembla como si estuviera nervioso.

"Si claro pero puedes pasar, yo no os voy a molestar".- dice Matt y es que no puedo contarle nada siempre tiene que soltar alguna bromita... y lo asesino con la mirada el lo ve y hace como una sonrisita veo a Harry que entra y no me mira directamente y no mira a los lados cosa que yo también he hecho, veo como Matt se aleja por el pasillo para ir a su cuarto aunque sé que va a escuchar todo... conociéndolo como lo conozco...

"Hola".- me atrevo a saludarlo, me muerdo el labio inferior de los nervios y puedo decir que no sé como me mantengo en pie porque me tiemblan mucho las piernas y me dirijo hacia el sofá por si un caso sucede eso y hago el ridículo.- Puedes sentarte.- le digo, ya que está de pie. Veo como se sienta tímidamente en el sofá a mi derecha.

"Esto... he venido porque... quería invitarte a comer, que diésemos una vuelta ahora y después comer..."- se atreve a decir , pero le ha costado mucho hacerlo, normal yo tampoco no podría incluso me da vergüenza contestarle... ahora maldigo las comidas familiares de los domingos, también podría no ir pero... ya les he dicho que iría y si lo anulo a ultima hora se enfadan.

"Lo siento... pero tengo comida familiar".- le digo mirándolo ya que el ha alzado su mirada para escuchar mi respuesta baja la cabeza como decepcionado y en verdad me hubiera encantado comer con el.

"No pasa nada..."- dice el algo decepcionado.

"Pero si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta todavía quedan dos horas para almorzar".- le digo sonriéndole tímidamente veo como el levanta la cabeza algo contento, la verdad es que parezco una niña de 16 años que no sabe como afrontar y decirle las cosas a un chico pero... el me impone tanto que hace que me comporte así.

"Pues nos vamos ahora no?".- dice el más contento y atrevido poniéndose de pie.

"Si, pero espérame unos minutos".- le digo poniéndome de pie.- "puedes sentarte mientras tanto".- añado. Y me dirijo hacia el baño, en el mueble de abajo del lavabo cojo un neceser que hace tiempo que no tocaba, solo lo utilizaba para cuando tenia una cena familiar importante que no me quedaba más remedio que maquillarme. No lo voy a hacer pero al menos si veo necesario hacerme la raya negra en los ojos. Nunca me ha gustado el maquillarme mucho y hacerme solo la raya es lo que encuentro aceptable. Me miro al espejo y mientras lo hago veo el reflejo de Matt en el espejo.

"¿Te vas? Debe ser una persona muy importante para que hagas eso..." – dice Matt riéndose, refiriéndose al tan simple hecho de maquillarme si a eso se el llama maquillar.

"Si me voy, Como de costumbre como sola con mamá y papá ¿no?".- le digo algo seria.

"Nat sabes que..."

"Lo sé pero algún día podrías ir a visitarlos..."

"No, y no quiero hablar de eso".- dice serio me giro dejando el lápiz dentro del neceser.

"Esta bien no te enfades".- le digo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándolo me separo y veo que me sonríe ligeramente y nos dirigimos a la entrada donde Harry esta esperando apoyado en el marco de la puerta que da al salón.

"Perdón por que tuvieras que esperar".- le digo.

"No pasa nada¿estas lista?".- me pregunta y asiento con la cabeza, cojo mi bolso y abro la puerta.

"Cuídamela bien eh?".- le dice bromeando Matt a Harry mientras yo le doy un beso en la mejilla para despedirlo.

"No te preocupes".- dice el estrechándole la mano.

"Adiós!!!".- me despido mientras Harry le da al botón del ascensor.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Harry**

Entramos dentro del ascensor, no me canso de mirarla me fijo en cada detalle, como que por ejemplo sus ojos destacan más que siempre, no entiendo de esas cosas pero sé que se ha hecho la raya de los ojos, Ginny siempre se maquillaba y me sabia y sé de memoria todo el procedimiento de maquillarse, la diferencia entre ella y Ginny es que Ginny se arreglaba hasta para ir a trabajar y ella no... y la verdad es que me siento afortunado de que lo haya hecho por salir conmigo.

"A donde vamos a ir?".- me pregunta cuando salimos del ascensor.

"Pues la verdad no se había pensado pasear y hablar".-le contesto abriendo la puerta de la calle y dejándole pasar primero.

"Y de que quieres hablar?".- me pregunta.

"Me gustaría que nos conociéramos más a fondo, más que nada porque a veces las apariencias engañan".- comento, veo como ella sonríe supongo que al captar la intención del paseo.

"Me llamo Nat, soy de la misma generación que vosotros, he estudiado en Durmstrang y hice mi ultimo año de colegio en Beauxbatons".- me dice.

"Eso ya lo sabía me refería a..."- le digo algo incomodo y dudando de si ella no quiere hablar de eso.

"Era broma..."- me dice sonriendo.- "¿ que quieres saber?".- me pregunta.

"Nos sentamos aquí?".- le pregunto estamos en un césped y hay como un árbol.

"Vale".- dice sentándose apoyada al árbol cruzando la piernas yo me siento justo delante de ella de la misma manera.

"Me gustaría saber sobre el porque elegiste esta profesión, familia.. un poco de tu vida..."- me atrevo a decirle.

"Bueno en verdad es que estudie mucha defensa contra las artes oscuras en Durmstrang y siempre todos me decían que era muy buena en duelo y defensa, además me encantan los duelos. ¿y tu porque?".- me pregunta a mi.

- "Bueno digamos que siempre lo problemas tienen tendencia a ir por mí, soy como un imán y era lo único que se me daba bien, aparte de que mi padre lo era".

"Yo es que no sé quien es mi padre..."- dice agachando la cabeza y eso me da a entender que acaba de revelarme algo bastante íntimo.

"Como es eso? Pero si..."- le digo ella me había dicho que se iba a comer a casa de sus padres.

"Soy adoptada, al igual que Matt, mis padres nos adoptaron a los dos por separado, Los dos somos ingleses pero no somos hermanos de Sangre, nos adoptaron y pues no sé quien es mi padre la familia es lo más complicado de mi vida y de la de Matt. Matt nunca va a verlos más que nada porque debo admitir que para ellos Matt no existe".- me estaba dejando algo sorprendido, no me atrevo a decir nada ya que quiero que siga.

"Los McPherson son una familia muy importante en Francia, de las más prestigiosas y resulta que mis padres no podían tener hijos y nos adoptaron a los dos, a mi siempre me han prestado mucha atención mientras que a Matt lo han tratado mal, yo siempre lo defendía pero no me hacían caso... Nunca he sabido el porque a mi siempre me daban todo lo que quería y él no, pero puedo tener una cercana idea del porqué. Supongo que es el hecho de que yo provengo de una familia de alto nivel y Matt no ya que mis padres odian a los hijos de muggles".- la verdad es que me estoy quedando helado de lo que me está contando.

"A mis padres Josh les caía bien, porque venida de una familia mágicas de estados unidos muy influyente, pero cuando Josh se entero de que mi familia era igual que la suya se puso como loco, al parecer el odiaba su familia, yo no sabía el porque pero sé que la odiaba y cuando a veces nos enfadábamos siempre me echaba en cara eso, la gente y él dan por hecho que porque mi familia es tan superficial yo también lo soy, pero no..."– dice todavía con la cabeza baja, al nombrar a Josh me he dado cuenta que le dolía y al acabar su relato siento que debo pone su mano encima de su rodilla como apoyándola.

"Sé a que te refieres... las cosas no siempre son como parecen, había mucha gente en el colegio que decía que yo me hacía la víctima y a veces incluso que me creía el mejor por ser el que mató a Voldemort, y eso me daba tanta rabia... porque la gente no pensaba que todo lo que hacía lo hacía por vengar la muerte de mis padres y de la gente a la que quería... Había pocos que me apoyaban pero esos eran los que me hacían sentir bien ,como toda la familia de Ron, Hermione y algunos compañeros más".

"Bueno pero nosotros no podemos quejarnos mucho cuando yo te he considerado así y tu como una chica arrogante, estirada y egocéntrica".

"La verdad es que sí y créeme que no me arrepiento".- le digo bromeando veo que ella me mira con mala cara y después pienso en lo que he dicho y que se puede malinterpretar..- "Perdón, no me he explicado bien, me refería a que si no lo hubiera pensado no me hubieras llamado tanto la atención".- le digo explicándome veo que después de eso sonríe avergonzada.

"Ya que tu has sido sincero lo seré yo".- dice .- "A mi me llamaste la atención solo con verte".- dice todavía avergonzada no se porque pero sonrio.-"no te mal pienses Potter... que lo digo porque sabía quienes erais y os estaba esperando".- me dice seria y levanto la ceja al escuchar que me llamaba Potter veo que empieza a reírse al ver mi cara..- "No te gusta que te llamen Potter eh?".- dice todavía bromeando y hace que me ría, nos reímos juntos, nos paramos de reír mirándonos.

"La verdad es que no importa si lo dices tu".- la verdad es que me sorprendo de haber dicho esto, veo como ella al asimilar lo que he dicho enrojece y me encanta cuando lo hace porque significa que yo le hago sentir cosas, que se sienta avergonzada, observada... me pongo de rodillas y me acerco más a ella le levanto la cabeza y la beso... es el momento... esta vez ya no ha empezado el ritmo con un beso tímido si no parece como que ambos estábamos deseando que eso pasara y que ya no nos viene de nuevo esas sensaciones. Cuando nos separamos me siento a su lado, ella se gira un poco para verme la cara y me besa poniendo sus manos en mi cuello. Me hace sentir tan bien... nada importa, no hay nada alrededor solo está ella... Ni si quiera quiero pensar en el hecho de que pasará si vuelvo a Londres... ella se separa y me mira con la respiración algo agitada y hace algo que en me enternece... se da la vuelta otra vez apoyándose en el árbol y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, yo ante eso busco su mano y la junto con la mía... no se porque pero me da la sensación de cómo si fuera una de estas fotos de una pareja de catálogo., no hablamos solo escucho su respiración y el tacto de su mano y de su cabeza en mi hombro, disfrutando de una compañía, de una compañía que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía...

"Creo que llego ya un poco tarde".- dice después de no sé cuanto tiempo en esa posición a veces ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarme y yo la miraba también y nos besábamos pero la mayoría del tiempo hemos permanecido en la misma posición, querría estar todo el rato así pero sé que se tiene que ir así que me levanto y le tiendo una mano para que se levante.

"Te acompaño hasta allí".- le informo mientras se levanta, y empieza a caminar sin soltarme la mano, algo que me alegra bastante, caminamos en silencio, la verdad es que me encantaría decirle que la quiero... porque se que lo hago, estoy muy seguro de ello y sé que ella también, la verdad es que me extraña el hecho de darme cuenta tan rápido, ya que con Ginny tarde siglos... tal vez sea eso... El hecho de ya no querer perder el tiempo como lo hice y después darme cuenta que lo dije demasiado tarde... La miro y veo como está fija mirando la calle pero algo ausente... y me pone nervioso el simple hecho de que no esté seguro de que piensa en mi o algo relacionado conmigo, aunque ahora prefiero que no sea por mi, porque su cara es pensativa y no parece que este pensando algo alegre. Solo puedo hacer algo y es el apretar más su mano y eso hace que voltee hacía mí le sonrio y veo que ella sonríe ligeramente y sonrio aún más al ver su sonrisa, ella mira hacia delante y después de unos minutos más se detiene.

"Es ahí".- dice señalando una casa grande que está a unos 20 metros de distancia, sé que se ha detenido aquí, quizás para que sus padres no noten mi presencia o algo por el estilo.

"Bueno... fin del trayecto..."- digo y muy a mi pesar le suelto la mano... no sé porque pero siento como un vacío... pongo una mano en su cintura noto que tiembla, siento que debo hacerlo... para que no sea después sea demasiado tarde, pongo mi otra mano en su mejilla, mirando sus labios, los que estoy apunto de besar y que ella muerde la parte inferior para impedir que tiemblen tanto...- Te quiero.- le digo antes de besarla, he notado como un escalofrío dentro de mí igual que sé que ella también lo ha sentido porque mi mano en su cintura lo ha notado, un beso lleno de sentimiento, incluso sabe mucho mejor que los anteriores, creo que cada vez son mejores pero no deja a ninguno atrás ni olvidado... nos separamos más lentamente que siempre como si no quisiéramos que se acabara...yo no lo quiero... podría estar así siempre...

"Esto... Harry, esto es un locura..."- me dice susurrando y me doy cuenta de algo de lo que no me he percatado... llora... sus lágrimas caen lentamente por sus mejillas y no son las primeras, y algo en mi interior empieza a exaltarse y mi corazón empieza a palpitar fuerte y mis pensamientos empiezan a estar confusos, ahora ya ni tengo la certeza de si ella me quiere o no...

"No lo es si tu me quieres... o es que... no...".- lo ultimo me cuesta decirlo, tiemblo con esa idea igual que también me hace temblar el hecho de nuestra cercanía, de la cercanía de nuestras bocas que están a unos 10 centímetros.

"No... no es eso".- me interrumpe también temblando a causa del llanto.-"es solo que parece tan irreal... tan lejano todo... además tu te irás...".- por suerte no es el hecho de no quererme si no el hecho del miedo al que yo me vaya cuando acabe todo esto.

"Yo no quiero pensar en eso... solo quiera disfrutar esto que siento ahora... y que no pude disfrutar de algo parecido hace mucho tiempo... Yo te quiero y ahora no existe nada más".- veo como me mira con adoración y me besa, y siento en el toda la desesperación que sentía ella al pensar en el hecho de que yo pueda irme más adelante.

"Tengo que irme ya... me van a matar".- dice mirando el reloj sonriendo ya, levanto mis manos y con el pulgar de cada mano limpio las lágrimas que quedan de antes.

"Sí mejor vete ya... Nos veremos esta noche no?".- le digo sonriendo.

"Claro".- me dice me da un beso corto en los labios y se va girándose de vez en cuando a verme cuando esta en frente de la casa se gira hacia mi sacando las llaves, me saluda con la mano hago lo mismo con una sonrisa y veo que entra en la puerta, asé que metiéndome las manos en los bolsillos y contento con una sonrisa en la cara me dirijo hacia casa, que espero encontrar, ya que no he estado muy atento al camino ya que tenía otras cosas que observar.

Al abrir la puerta de casa oigo risas entro y me asomo al salón veo como Hermione , Ron y Matt están riendo por algo la verdad es que estoy encantado de ver a ron y a Hermione igual que siempre, la verdad es que esta mañana cuando Ron y yo hablábamos sobre Hermione y sobre Nat, tenía mis dudas de que tan rápidamente se fuera a solucionar todo pero parece que todo va en marcha.

"Hola".- saludo entrando al salón dejando las tarje encima de la mesa.

"Ya era hora!!, Pensábamos que no te ibas a dignar a comer con nosotros!".- dice Ron.

"Ya sabia yo que mi hermana sea quien sea no puede dejar de ir a comer con la familia..."- dice el bromeando, al nombrar a Nat me ha avergonzado bastante, además... enfrente de Hermione...

"Y que vamos a comer?".- les pregunto sentándome al lado de Hermione.

"Pues habíamos pensado en que nos trajeran la comida".- comenta Hermione.

"Sí porque si cocina Hermione...".- dice bromeando Ron.

"Yo cocino bien, sois vosotros que no lo apreciáis te sorprenderías de lo mucho que mejorado".- le comenta Hermione a Ron.

"Eso habrá que verlo..."- dice Ron.

"Cuando quieras... pero hoy no, porque es domingo"".- dice ella apoyándose mas en el sofá.

"Que fuerte!!! Donde está la sabelotodo que estudiaba todos los días incluidos los festivos y fines de semana!".- comento esta vez yo y oigo como Ron ríe fuerte y veo que Matt también ríe.

"Ya basta eh!!!! Siempre soy yo la criticada!!".- dice ella aunque en parte sonríe ya que le gusta... sigue gustándole además como siempre decía ella si no nos metíamos con ella no éramos nosotros.

La verdad es que ha sido divertido pero ahora mismo empieza a haber algo de tensión o preocupación... hemos jugado al Monopoly... no puedo creer que Ron haya ganado... la verdad es que ninguno puede hacerlo, creo que ni el mismo se lo cree, ha habido muchas risas, y la vedad que me lo he pasado muy bien pero a medida que ha ido pasando el tiempo he empezado a mirar reloj por mucha distracción que tuviera siempre a cada hora miraba el reloj para saber a que hora volvería a verla y ahora ya no soy yo el único que mira el reloj preocupado porque ¿en teoría solo iba comer no? Pero por mucho que la echara yode menos eso no daba lugar a que yo me preocupara pero al ver que Matt también miraba el reloj preocupado entonces me a llegado a alarmar...

" ya tendría que estar aquí...".- comenta Matt.

"¿Y si está en casa pensando que hemos salido?".- comenta Ron, enseguida tanto Matt como yo nos levantamos y todos nos dirigimos a su casa, abrimos la puerta y no hay nadie...

"Esperemos aquí porque será al primer sitio donde entrará".- comenta Hermione y nos sentamos en los sillones mientras que Matt cierra la puerta y se sienta con nosotros.

"Es muy raro... siempre vuelve pronto, porque no tienen tampoco mucho tema de conversación..." – nos explica Matt.

"Es que ya son las 8..."- comento.

"Y encima se ha dejado el móvil".- dice Hermione señalando un móvil que está encima de la estantería...

"Siempre se lo deja, yo no se para que lo tiene... de todas maneras si va a llegar tarde siempre me llama para avisarme..." .- comenta Matt poniéndose de pie cogiendo el auricular del teléfono para mirar si hay algún mensaje en el contestador lo miro esperanzado que haya surgido algún imprevisto y haya llamado para notificarlo.

"Hay un mensaje!!!".- dice, me pongo de pie enseguida, y me acerco a Matt.

"Es ella?".- le pregunto, Escucha concentrado y su cara va palideciendo, su mano desocupada empieza a temblar sus dedos empiezan a juntarse convirtiéndose en un puño y veo que sus ojos están poniéndose rojo... eso significa algo... ¿le ha pasado algo? El que?.

"Como lo pille lo mato...".- dice pasándome el teléfono se sienta abatido en el sillón, llorando, no fuerte pero si puedo ver que sus lágrimas caen, Herminone y Ron se acercan a él mientras yo escucho a la operadora que informa que hace 1 hora ha llamado un numero que no conozco, Ron y Hermione me miran interrogante.

Una voz masculina empieza a hablar diciendo:

"No sigáis esperando porque no volverá... Quien juega con fuego acaba quemándose y ella pagará más que todos los demás"

Una voz masculina, que solo la he escuchado 2 veces en mi vida, pero que sé perfectamente de quien es, de que habla y ahora sabemos quien es el asesino, el si está jugando con fuego... Y acabará quemándose y pagando por todo, de eso estoy seguro porque ahora que he decidido luchar por algo y alguien no me lo va a quitar...

" Josh tiene Nat... el asesino tiene a Nat...".

* * *

BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH se que me estáis matando por dejarlo así pero... es que debo dejarlo así... son 12 páginas... no me digáis que no es largo porque... es para mataros no sabéis lo que me ha costado escribirlo... bueno no tanto pero... ha sido un capitulo intenso... XD o bueno no sé, puede que no os guste pero a mi al menos lo ultimo me ha gustado aunque yo soy vosotros y me muero... pero en verdad me ha gustado el final... ha sido tan largo porque tenia que contestaros las preguntas y ya se debería saber quien era el asesino...

GRACIAS PRO LOS REVIEWS!!!! CREO QUE HA SIDO LA VEZ QUE HE RECIBIDO TANTO REVIEWS EN ESTA HISTORIA!!! GRACIAS!!!!!!!!

Creo que hay demasiada intriga para poner preguntas de estas... así que me despido... y no matéis en serio... yo os juro que si tengo un rato libre escribo como una loca vale??? Jejeejjejeje besos!!!!

Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que me apoyan para que siga esta historia y en especial a LauWG que la hecho mucho de menos... y también a Cris ( era sachiko no??? Tu te crees que se me ha olvidado... XD porque aunque no puedes mandarme reviews lo lees... se que em estas matando XD)

OS QUIERO MUCHO!!!!!!

GRACIAS!!!!!!

MUCHOS BESOS!!!!!

Y...

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Verdades a la luz

CAPITULO 10: VERDADES A LA LUZ 

" _Josh tiene Nat... el asesino tiene a Nat..."._

"Como??!!".- pregunta Ron incrédulo.

" Compruébalo tu mismo...".- digo sentándome en el sofá al lado de Hermione, al igual que Matt, con la cabeza apoyada... siento rabia... y tristeza a la vez... Parece que no puedo querer a alguien sin ponerle en peligro... y rabia porque por una vez que me arriesgaba...ella sabía que el podría hacer cualquier cosa... por eso el miedo de ayer... por eso no podía dormir... va a pagar... porque ella y por todas sus víctimas...

Pero ¿como? Por que?".- pregunta Ron incrédulo sentándose a mi lado y poniéndome una mano en mi hombro.

Porque ella lo ha dejado... o también podría ser el hecho de que también es de sangre limpia...- Comento yo abriendo los ojos y mirando como Matt parece más calmado pero le tiembla todo...

"Pero si según ella , el lo había tomado bien".- contesta está vez Hermione.

A mi me parecía Raro... pero después está mañana hablábamos de otras cosas que ni salió el tema de Josh, pero me extrañaba mucho que Josh siendo tan agresivo lo hubiera tomado bien.- esta vez el que habla es Matt que aun con un poco de dificultad intenta hablar.

Ayer... Ayer por la noche me la encontré arriba en la azotea y me dijo que tenia miedo...- le explico.

Como siempre yo soy el último en enterarme...- dice Matt

Seguro que no te quería decir nada para no preocuparte.- dice Hermione y ahí acaba la conversación ninguno sabe que decir, ni yo ni ron, ni Hermione y mucho menos Matt que tenia la mirada perdida... La verdad es que es un momento muy difícil... pero no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados me levanto para irme al ministerio.

"¿A dónde vas?".- me pregunta Ron.

" No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada".- digo abriendo la ta veo que Matt también se levanta.

"Yo voy contigo".- Dice también cogiendo la suya.

" Y Nosotros ¿verdad Hermione?".- dice Ron también poniéndose y Hermione en seguida también lo hace.

"Es nuestro caso, y no podemos dejaros hacerlo solo a vosotros".- dice Hermione caminando hacia nosotros y así todos juntos nos dirigimos hacia al ministerio con paso rápido, después de que matt desviara las llamadas de su casa a su móvil por si volvían a llamar.

Gabrielle, esta el ministro en su despacho?.- pregunta Hermione con la voz algo agitada hemos venido casi corriendo.

Sí, pero a dicho que no lo molestarán, que tiene una reunión.- dice la chica mirándonos al raro.

Pues dile que vamos ahora mismo que es una emergencia.- dice Hermione.

Pero... Ha pasado algo?.- dice la chica algo preocupada.

Solo Avisale!!!!.- grita Hermione mientras caminamos acelerados hacia el ascensor el camino del ascensor se hace eterno por fin llegamos y nos dirigimos ala puerta de su despacho y abrimos sin tocar.

Perdón señor pero es una urgencia.- dice Hermione entrando la primera, cuando estamos todos dentro nos damos cuenta que esta acompañado de dos o tres personas.

Debe ser algo urgente para que tengan que interrumpir de esta manera, aunque me ha llamado Gabrielle.

Si señor... mi hermana... .- empieza a decir Matt veía en su cara que no sabe que decir y que también le cuesta el admitirlo...

Señores podríamos continuar la reunión otro día?.- dice el ministro, parecía que solo conversaban, como si solo fuera una reunión social, y los demás empiezan a marcharse por la puerta.

Y bien que ha pasado...- dice mirándonos preocupado.

Sabemos quien es el asesino y ha vuelto a actuar.- dice esta vez Ron.

Y la señorita McPherson?.- dice mirando hacia Matt.

Señor.. Josh Gorham ha secuestrado a mi hermana.- dice Matt armándose de valor pero al hacerlo veo que derrama unas lágrimas.

Como?!! Contadlo desde el principio y... sentaros.- dice atrayendo unas sillas más con la varita.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Abro los ojos y no veo nada... todo está oscuro, me duele la cabeza y todo el cuerpo estoy atada.. y sentada en una silla, no sé donde estoy pero empiezo a recordar el porque estoy en este sitio y la palabra clase es: Josh...

No hubiera pensado nunca que Josh era capaz de hacer una cosa así... de hacerme una cosa así... ¿el me quiere no?

Empiezo a oír pasos y eso hace que mi corazón se acelere más de lo que está, vienen de detrás de mi, y todo mi cuerpo tiembla... tiembla al pensar que él pueda estar justo detrás de mí y sin poder defenderme... Maldigo la hora en que caí rendida a su sonrisa...

"He llamado a tu hermano...".- dice susurrándome al oído y es que el tenerlo tan cerca me repugna y me hace sentir un escalofrío.- " Ya veras que contento se pone al saber que su hermana está en manos de la persona que ha cometido esos asesinatos.- dice y abro los ojos de la sorpresa, por una mordaza en la boca no puedo hablar pero me muero de la rabia... y lloro por la rabia.. así que el había matado a todas esas persona y a Nicole... y ahora me va a matar a mi... lloro fuerte y el se ríe al escuchar que lloro...

"Ahora quien es el débil Nat¿ que se siente al depender de un Sangre sucia como lo llamáis vosotros?".- y cada palabra suya me martillea la cabeza y hace que me de mas rabia todavía, cada palabra suya hace que le odie más y más...

"No sabes lo duro que es criarte con una familia que te chantajea y te recuerda que eres adoptado y que encima eres un sangre sucía... que te miren y que su mirada sea de asco, de repugnancia.. que te miren con superioridad y que encima se burlen de ti...

" por eso he matado a todas esas personas, porque miran mal a la gente, comentan y hacen distinciones... y creen que se van a comer el mundo... Mientras que después no son nada... mira como ahora estas llorando por estar en esta situación... dependes de mí... Es una lástima Nat... porque podíamos haber sido una de las mejores parejas... pero como siempre no te atrevías a decirles a tus padres que yo no era sangre limpia y me trataban súper bien, la verdad es que sentía pena por tu hermano en esas comidas, la verdad es que lo admiraba... y sigo admirándolo aunque yo le caiga mal... somos tan parecidos... " .- el sigue hablando y yo llorando de rabia y de tristeza... como se atreve a compararse con mi hermano!!!!!! Mi hermano no es capaz de matar a alguien!. Será cobarde... si me desatara veríamos si es tan fuerte y mejor que yo...

"Ahora él estará buscándote como un loco, muerto de la rabia al saber que estás en mis manos... bueno por lo visto estos días no sólo tu hermano estará preocupado... ya he visto tus escenitas con Potter... son realmente... Repugnantes... , has perdido muchas facultades Nat... por ejemplo tu dureza... has caído como una tonta... se lo has puesto demasiado fácil... Mientras que a mi me costo un montón... igual que también el mantenerme... tu amiguita Nicole no ayudaba nada... Por eso se ha ganado también el viaje hacia al más allá.- dice riéndose y no lo soporto!!! Empiezo intentar mover mis piernas con fuerza para aflojarlas un poco quería ir y darle donde más le duele, el poder contestarle, darle una o dos bofetadas que es lo que se merece m, muerdo el pañuelo de la boca de rabia... Me da tanta rabia el estar aquí aguantando todo esto... mientras el se ríe de mí...

"¿quieres hablar?, pues no lo vas a hacer... no ahora... porque todo esto te hace sufrir, te da rabia y ni te imaginas las cosas que tengo todavía que contar... y lo que he descubierto... te sorprenderías de todo lo que he hecho en estos años desaparecido... he descubierto tu pasado Nat... Todo de ti... te he vigilado, he viajado a Londres para saberlo todo, y he vuelto a aquí para vengarme... la verdad me ha venido bien el hecho de que me despreciaras... Porque he podido avanzar mucho mi plan, no sabes el tiempo que llevo soñando este momento el que tu estés ahí llorando y muerta de la rabia, no sabes lo bien que me sentía cuando veía que llorabas por la muerte de Nicole, por el hecho de que sufrieras, sufrieras como lo he hecho yo, y no solo vas sufrir ahora, todavía te queda mucho más, sé tus puntos débiles cada uno de ellos, uno por ejemplo es Matt, pero a el le guardo mucho respeto por vivir en su propia carne todo lo que yo he vivido y mira que después me decepcioné bastante al saber su pasado... pero tu familia... si Nat tu familia... Porque al fin y al cabo son los que te cuidaron, yo no sé como tu hermano podía quererte al saber que ellos cuidaban de ti y no de él... Pero algo bueno has hecho en esta ida y es el hecho de estar con él en todo momento... yo eso no lo tuve y la verdad es que tu hermano debe estarte bien agradecido... y por eso sé que ahora mismo te debe estar buscando por todos sitios... como un loco, pero no te van a encontrar... yo me encargaré de eso...".- dice con una sonrisa en la cara vengativa... y eso hace que me de repulsión , me da tanto... asco... rabia... lo odio...

**

* * *

punto de vista de matt**

Hace horas que estamos aquí buscando... Buscando alguna pista... sabemos que Josh es el asesino, el motivo por el cual ha matado a todas las víctimas, pero nada... no sabeos donde se aloja, no sabemos donde está, no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde puede estar Nat... y empiezo a desesperarme mas de lo que estoy, dejando los papeles asqueado en la mesa par después respirar profundamente mientras apoyo mi cabeza en mis manos...

"Matt... Creo que es mejor que lo dejes y vete a casa a dormir".- oigo que me dice Hermione apoyando sus manos en mi hombro.

" No... Te todas maneras no podré".- le contesto volviendo a fijarme en los papeles de encima de la mesa.

"Pero al menos descansarás...".- dice Ron, me giro hacia el y veo que está preocupado.

" COMO QUEREIS QUE DESCANSE, SI MI HERMANA ESTÁ EN MANOS DE UN PSICOPATA!!!".- Grito hecho una furia... me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho y vuelvo a respirar hondo.- " Perdón... lo siento... tenéis razón, me iré a casa.- digo disculpándome algo avergonzado por mi reacción.

" No te preocupes, entendemos el que estés así... Hermione podrías acompañarle tu tampoco tienes muy buena cara.- Dice Ron preocupándose también por Hermione.

" Lo acompañaré , pero después volveré".- dice Hermione tomándose una taza de café que hay en la mesa en la cual estamos trabajando.

" Puedo ir yo solo me apareceré".- les informo poniéndome de pie..- " Hasta luego".- les digo oigo que Harry dice descansa y cuando abro los ojos veo el salón de mi casa, me dirijo hacia mi habitación y me tumbo en mi cama y lloro... Ahora si me siento solo de verdad... Solo el hecho de pensar en que puedo perderla..., que no pueda volver a ver su sonrisa, no vuelva a sentir un abrazo suyo, y me siento impotente por no poder hacer nada... Ni sé donde buscarla...

Puede ser testaruda pero la quiero... Es la persona más importante en mi vida... con ella he compartido todo... Mis alegrías, mis tristezas, todo lo he hecho con ella, si he sonreído ha sido por ella, es mi hermana, no de sangre pero es mi hermana, y la he protegido más que mi vida y ahora está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada... Lloro sólo de pensar que él pueda hacerle daño, pueda herirla, lastimarla o mucho peor... pueda matarla... y solo de pensar eso mi furia empieza a crecer, igual que empiezan a salir más y más lágrimas, mi rabia va a más, igual que mi impotencia... sería capaz de cualquier cosa si lo tuviera delante.. de cualquier cosa...

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, casi ni puedo hacerlo... Me duele todo... sobretodo siento que la cabeza me va a estallar y casi ni me puedo mover... No he dormido casi nada y lo poco que lo he hecho he soñado con ella, he soñado que Nat recibía un hechizo y caía en mis brazos, y después no reaccionaba.. ha sido horrible, me dirijo al baño mira hacia un lado y veo su habitación ordenada, raras veces estaba ordenada y recordaba la mañana anterior cuando yo le despertaba haciéndole cosquillas y tírandome encima suya... entro en el baño y observo mi cara en el espejo, unas ojeras grandes se pueden ver reflejadas en mi cara, igual que se puede notar que no hay ni una sonrisa, ni siquiera ganas de mirarse en el espejo... me lavo la cara para refrescarme y me dirijo a la cocina para al menos desayunar algo aunque no tengo ganas y veo como una lechuza que desconozco esta en la ventana me acerco a ella y le cojo la nota, la lechuza inmediatamente emprende el vuelo sin esperar ni un segundo, ni siquiera ha esperado a que yo le diga o le de algo... abro la nota con manos temblorosas, mis manos siguen temblando desde ayer, abro totalmente la nota, que dice así:

_Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, Nos vemos en la casa de los McPherson a las 6 de la tarde, Ven solo, me aseguraré de que lo hagas, Hazlo porque la vida de tu hermana puede acabar en ese momento y créeme que todavía no quiero que suceda eso._

_PD: Tu hermana te manda saludos_

A medida que leo la carta mis puños se van cerrando de la ira... ocmo podia tener la cara de decirme que me mandaba saludos!!!!! Y pensar que yo al principio animaba a Nat a salir con él... claro que después mi punto de vista había cambiado al poco tiempo. Me siento en la silla volviendo a leer el trozo más largo... ¿ que hago? Aviso o no? La respuesta está bastante clara en la nota.. no debo decirlo pero... No, no puedo arriesgarme... ¿qué es lo que me tiene que decir? Restregarme por la cara que tiene Nat?.- solo de pensarlo me hace hervir la sangre...

Tocan a la puerta, me meto nervioso la nota en el bolsillo y me dirijo a abrir ahí delante está Hermione mirándome preocupada.

¿ Estás bien?.- me pregunta.

"Mas o menos, nos vamos al ministerio?".- le pregunto y veo que ella asiente.

" Hay que hacer relevos, porque Ron y Harry están ahí todavía".- me dice y los dos juntos nos aparecemos en el despacho, ya que el ministro había puesto un hechizo para podernos aparecer y me había dado el permiso de poder trabajar con ellos y no estar en mi puesto, la verdad es que aquí en Francia no nos podemos quejar del ministro...

Aparezco en el despacho de Nat, bueno en el despacho de todos ellos y veo como Harry da un golpe cabreado en la mesa.

"¿Qué pasa?".- pregunta Hermione. Caminando hacia la mesa.

" ESTO PASA".- Dice Harry rabioso dejando asqueado y cabreado un periódico encima de la mesa para que podamos leerlo en el sale una imagen de Nat en primera plana con un rotulo que dice:

"_Nataly McPherson SECUESTRADA" y abajo de la foto ponía: la Auror capitana de los invencibles ha sido secuestrada por el asesino que ella con los aurores Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley buscaban Para leer más, en la página 3._

"Parece que incluso aquí las noticias vuelan".- dice Ron.

" Pero... como han podido enterarse?".- pregunta Hermione incrédula, yo la verdad es que no tengo palabras... Harry gira las paginas y señala una letra pequeña en negrita donde siempre se suele poner el escritor del artículo.

" Pone anónimo".- susurra Hermione comprendiendo lo obvio.

" Lo ha escrito él...".- digo.- Ayer en su historial leí que mientras estudiaba la carrera de Auror trabajaba en un periódico y ya de antes lo sabía.

" Ron y yo hemos estado pensando en la posibilidad de que cerca de nuestro edificio estuviera el instalado... Acordaros de que cuando nos fuimos a desayunar coincidimos en el misma cafetería que él...- empieza a hablar Harry.

" Y la llamó al ella no llamarlo... ".- comento también.

" Entonces estas diciendo que la tenía vigilada durante todos estos días...".- dice Hermione.

" Sí además... cada semana ha matado a alguien y justo ayer hacia una semana de la última víctima".- comenta Ron.

" Así, que podemos saber otra pista, vigilaba a la víctima y después actuaba... y tendría que tenerla controlada las 24 horas del día para saber cuando podía actuar y en que momento, para que no le viera nadie".- acaba Harry, todo parece concordar pero seguimos sin tener pistas de donde puede estar el con Nat pero no me preocupa hoy la iba a salvar... aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

"Entonces lo que podemos hacer es mirar si algún apartamento o lugar de los alrededores de las casas de las víctimas a sido alquilada".- dice Hermione.

" Exacto".- dice Ron.

" Bueno pues entonces manos a la obra chicos".- dice Ron acercando más la silla a la mesa dispuesto a trabajar.

" Vosotros no vais a descansar?".- les pregunto.

" Hemos descansado de vez en cuando, además estamos acostumbrados".- dice Harry, tal vez en Londres con la fama de mortífagos que hay sea mucho más duro que aquí.

A medida que van pasando las horas me voy poniendo más nervioso, haciendo que sea más torpe para coger algún objeto incluso para escribir y hablar, ya sólo queda una hora.. y ni se la excusa que tengo que poner para irme... aunque no creo que me pregunten mucho, cuando me doy cuenta miro mi reloj y veo que falta solo un cuarto de hora, me giro a ver a los demás, Ron estaba medio tumbado en un sillón descansando el pobre no ha dormido nada casi en toda la noche y aunque sé que está preocupado por Nat sé que se ha quedado la mayoría de tiempo por Harry para no perderlo de vista ni un instante, la verdad es que Harry se nota muy cansado incluso me arriesgaría a decir que más que yo y él seguro que no ha dormido nada, Hermione está concentrada mirando hacia su ordenador portátil mirando todos los edificios de la zona y llamando de vez en cuando a las casas. Vuelvo a mirar la hora y veo que ya quedan unos pocos minutos así que me pongo de pie tembloroso.

" Chicos... esto... creo que me voy a ir... no puedo concentrar...".- les digo muy nervioso veo que ellos levantan la vista incluso Ron a despegado un poco los ojos.

" No te preocupes, Descansa".- dice Harry sonriéndome u poco y todavía me sienta peor el no decir nada y sin que ellos sepan que voy encontrarme con el ahora mismo y me aparezco en la entrada de la casa donde he vivido durante muchos años y donde he pasado muchos malos momentos pero también bonitos al lado de ella , pongo mi mano en el bolsillo derecho donde esta mi varita empujo la puerta y veo que está abierta... camino con cuidado y a mi frente veo una silueta apuntándome con la varita ,saco inmediatamente la varita de mi bolsillo

" Baja esa varita... no te voy a hacer nada".- Me dice pero yo no bajo mi varita.

" No lo voy a hacer, no soy tonto".- le digo.

" Pues lo serás sin o la bajas , las condiciones las pongo yo, yo soy el que tiene a tu hermana".- me dice y no tengo otra optativa mas que bajarla

"¿dónde está mi hermana?.- le pregunto.

"Vamos al salón".- me dice y empezamos a caminar entro y la escena que veo es a los dos en los sillones atados a ellos para no poder moverse.

" Tenemos que tener una charla familiar, aunque la pobre Nat no ha podido venir".- dice el mientras con un mano me obliga a sentarme en el sofá, me siento lentamente.

" Como le dije a tu hermana, voy a tener una conversación contigo y con tus padres... Quiero que sepáis el motivo por el cual hago todo esto, y también a sincerarme con mis ex suegros...".- dice y odio su tono sarcástico, bueno en realidad oído cada palabra y cada gesto de él,

"Pero primero los señores McPherson tienen que saber mi vida... ya verán que no les caigo tan bien como lo hacía y todo porque su hija estaba empeñada en ocultarlo... Soy Josh Gorham y tengo ese apellido porque de alguna manera esa familia de Sangre limpia como la llaman ustedes me mantenía, de alguna manera sí, porque siempre se encargaban de recordarme que no valía para nada, que no era igual que ellos, que tenía que agradecerle el acogerme en su casa... y eso hizo que los odiara y que odiara a todo aquel que es Sangre limpia... Le sonará familiar el trato que tenían ellos hacia mi no?- les pregunta y la verdad no tengo ni idea de porque habla de esto sé que esa cosa familiar tiene que ver conmigo pero no tengo ni idea de él porque Josh me trata bien, ni me ata, y encima habla de mí como si me defendiera.

"El estar con Nat me ha abierto mucho la mente, ya que he podido descubrir como no solo la familia Gorham tienen esa tendencia de infravalorar a los Sangre sucia, y siempre me sentí identificado con su hijo señora Gorham...Usted siempre decia que estaba muy orgullosa de su familia de sus hijos y después de cara adentro solo adoraba a su niñita Nat y a su yerno que al final a acabado siendo lo que usted siempre ha repudiado... Nat no se lo quería decir porque sabía su reacción... Parece que su hija no era tan fiel a usted como creían, si bien sé que ella defendía a su hermano con uñas y dientes pero ustedes seguro confiaban en que su hija no les iba a traicionar en ese sentido... Al yo romper con su hija quise investigar sobre ella, y toda su familia y la verdad es que encontré todos los trapos sucios que hacen que la Honorable casa de los McPherson sea la más Vergonzante del país".- me esta dejando alucinado.. que serían todo esos trapos sucios de la familia, la verdad es que aunque parezca mentira me interesan sus palabras, yo siempre quise hacer eso pero me lo impedía el hecho de que existiera mas nunca había pasado a más de un pensamiento por respeto a ella.

" Tienen miedo eh?, sus ojos me lo dicen y por eso los reuní a todos... para que su propio hijo tenga una explicación del porqué consintieron tanto a su hijita y a él no porque la verdad a mí me sorprende mucho... yo siempre pensé al igual que Nat que era porque Matt era como yo pero me sorprendí un montón al darme cuenta que no era así y creo que como yo lo tuve hace un año que tuve mi explicación creo que su hijo debe también enterarse así que señora McPherson voy a quitarle el hechizo para que pueda a hablar".- Josh hace un movimiento de varita y se oye como ella respira, la miro atento, la verdad es que estoy cada vez más interesado y intrigado, yo he tenido un montón de momentos malos y ahora voy saber el porque...

" Hable señorita McPherson... o es que no tiene ningún motivo por el cual despreciara a su hijo?".- dice Josh veo como ella me mira y empieza llorar.

" yo...tu padre...- veo que respira hondo.- Las familias de Sangre limpia estaos conectadas entre sí y la que está emparentada con nosotros es la familia Black...en esa familia él era el único que no seguía la tradición de su familia, era el único que no era mortífago como su familia, era noble fue el único que desprestigió a su familia antes de casarse y después se casó con una chica muggle... Pero por alguien muy poderoso que no podemos nombrar vosotros acabasteis en un internado mientras que vuestro padre se marchó a la cárcel... Yo acaba de perder una niña... y quería tener un bebé... os adoptamos y así fue como fuisteis parte de la familia...".- ella lo cuenta nerviosa... se me escapa una lágrima al pensar que... Nat es mi hermana... la de veces que me he lamentado el que ella no fuera mi hermana de sangre y lo es... es mi hermana... pero ahora lo que entiendo es el porque si los dos somos de la misma familia a ella le dieron todo mientras que a mí...

" Creo que es el momento en el que el señor McPherson también puede hablar...".- y con otro movimiento de varita hace que el pueda hablar.

"¿por qué no me dijisteis que Nat era mi hermana de verdad?".- les pregunto con voz temblorosa.

" Porque iba a ser mas duro para que comprendieras...".- empieza a decir pero le interrumpe el señor McPherson, era y aún ahora mas incapaz de llamarlos papá y mamá.

"Cada vez que te veía a ti me recordabas a él... sus mismos ojos... su misma boca y a medida que crecías te parecías mucho mas y aún ahora te pareces mucho más y siento lo mismo... El porque lo odiaba era porque... era un traidor a la familia, éramos muy amigos, Sirius y yo éramos inseparables hasta que empezó a no ser como debería y siempre me decía que eligiera el mismo camino que el , pero no...después cuando se juntó con sus amigos era aún peor y mira como acabó... Era la vergüenza de la familia y me daba rabia de que el que era un traidor hubiera tenido tanto éxito al tener a dos niños... mellizos y nosotros habíamos perdido una niña y pues quisimos adoptar y queríamos adoptar a Nat pero os teníamos que adoptar juntos porque así mi primo lo quiso, pero como te digo la vida se lo hizo pasar duro y seguro que en esos momentos se arrepintió de habernos traicionado a todos".- No puedo creer que solo por tenerle rabia a mi padre, me ignorara... él siempre ha estado también bastante alejado de Nat porque era ella la que la cuidaba más pero... no entiendo el porque no me cuidaba tanto a mí... por muy obligada que estuviera, porque lo creo de él no... y me da rabia... mucha rabia. Porque los dos éramos iguales... somos de la misma familia y todo porque? Porque mi padre había traicionado a la familia, yo no tenía la culpa... ni Nat tampoco... y solo por parecerme he tenido que pagar lo yo todo. ¿ que clase de familia son??? Y querían tener una niña???? Para que? Para educarla y que fuera igual que ellos? porque eso era lo que intentaban con Nat.

"Mira que me esperaba algo fuerte pero... Ahora me doy cuenta de hasta donde podéis llegar... Ni Nat se merece el teneros como padres... y os considera sus padres... Os creíais la mejor familia de todas esas fiestas de alta sociedad, pero... si la gente supiera en realidad quienes sois os expulsaría de su club social de la vergüenza que les daría... igual que a mi me avergüenza el haber estado durante muchos años mantenido por una familia que es tan materialista y tan envidiosa... Seguro que mi padre, era mejor que tu... y por eso lo odias... porque era feliz, porque sonreía mientras que tu no has reído en tu vida...".- le digo.

" Mas respeto!!!! Podía haberte echado y no lo hice, Esta familia te ha mantenido!!!.- grita el sé que si no estuviera atado vendría a mí e intentaría pegarme lo sé.

" mantenido a que precio????... ME LO MEREZCO PORQUE HE AGUANTADO VUETRAS OFENSAS, TUS GOLPES, HE AGUANTADO TUS GRITOS, TUS INDIFERENCIAS... DE QUE SIRVE HABER SIDO MANTENIDO SI NADIE TE QUIERE!!!! EN ESTA CASA SOLO UNA PERSONA LO HA HECHO, SE HA ATREVIDO A ENFRENTARSE A VOSOTROS PARA QUE TUVIERA UNA MEJOR HABITACIÓN, UNA MEJOR COMIDA Y UN MEJOR TRATO AUNQUE NO LO CONSIGUIÓ!!!.- Digo poniéndome de pie mirándolo con odio, rabia, asco... parece que toda al rabia que no sentía hace años estaba acumulándose para después explotar... porque es lo que estoy haciendo...

" NO TANTO COMO AGUANTARTE A TI!!!!".- Grita el y todavía me enfurezco más... como se atrevía a decirme que yo era el incordio... no... llegué a pensar de pequeño que era yo el problema pero... no era... no iba conseguir otra vez a meterme esa idea en la cabeza, ya lo hizo una vez y esta vez no...

" ESTA VEZ NO LO VAS A CONSEGUIR... YO NO SOY EL PROBLEMA SI NO TU!!!!! Y CREEME QUE TU HAS SIDO MAS MALO DE AGUATAR QUE YO...ME GUSTARIA QUE HUBIERAS VIVIDO EN CARNE PROPIO LO QUE HE VIVIDO YO... Y INCLUSO AHORA QUERRÍA QUE PAGARAS TODO EL DAÑO QUE SUFRIDO YO!!!.- Le grito.

" HAZLO!!!! HAZLO!!!! VA!!! AHORA PUEDES HACERLO!!! IGUAL DE COBARDE QUE TU PADRE...- Me grita al ver que no saco mi carito pero al decir eso saco mi varita lleno de furia, aunque no lo conozca ni sé su nombre no voy a permitir que insulte a mi padre. Y lo apunto con ella pero por mucho que quiera mis palabras no salen...

" Avada kedabra".- murmuran unos labios y veo como el y ella dejan de hacer fuerza, caen sus manos muertas... me giro a ver a Josh y veo como el también me mira y como tiene su brazo estirado apuntando hacia ellos... los ha matado...

"Los has matado...".- susurro sentándome en el sofa mirando hacia el suelo...

" No me digas que ahora te dan lástima... tu quería que eso sucediera... estabas a punto de hacerlo...- y empiezo a temblar y a llorar toda esa furia que sentía se han convertido en lágrimas... el tenia razón... yo estaba a punto de hacerlo...

" Gorham!!!!!.- oigo la voz de Harry fuerte levanto mi vista y veo como, Ron, Harry y Hermione están apuntando con sus varitas hacia Josh y después aparecen muchas mas aurores que reconozco, ya que son de los invencibles... El no hace nada, me sorprendo al ver que sigue mirándome y que baja la varita. Hermione con cuidado se acerca a mi al verme llorar y me pone una mano en la rodilla Dos aurores cogen a Josh quitándole la varita.

"Me encantaría ver el momento en el que se lo dices... nunca te va a perdonar ".- dice sonriéndome y sé a que se refiere... y por eso vuelvo a llorar mas fuerte... siento que Hermione me abraza y solo puedo ver su camiseta marrón que ya está empezando a estar húmedas por mis lágrimas...

"¿dónde esta Nat?".- le pregunta Harry.

" Nataly Black está en el lugar más oscuro de esta casa".- dice

" Como?".- dice pregunta Harry atónito, pero Josh tan solo sonríe , Harry parece como aterrorizado al oír el verdadero apellido de Nat y también el mío. Me levanto dejando de abrazar a Hermione y me dirijo corriendo hacia el pasillo que al fondo está la puerta para acceder a las escaleras que llevan al sótano oigo pasos detrás de mí sé que son los demás abro enseguida la puerta bajo las escaleras rápido y puedo ver una sombra a lo lejos se abre la luz y la veo... sentada en una silla con los ojos cerrados acelero el paso acercándome a ella saco mi varita y conjuro un hechizo para que las cuerdas se aflojen y la cojo... oigo como se queja... y me tranquilizo al saber que está viva...

" Matt...".- oigo que susurra y me abraza, siento como unas lágrimas caen en mi hombro y yo también lloro... tenía tanto miedo de perderla... y tantas ganas de abrazarla... somos hermanos... pero al pensar eso mi sonrisa se va a apagando pensando en lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos... había estado apunto de matarlos... quizás si el no lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera hecho yo... la abrazo fuerte y lloro mas fuerte solo el pensar en las palabras que había dicho él... no me va a perdonar... no lo va a hacer...

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero me encuentro en mi habitación me asomo al cuarto de Nat y veo que no hay nadie, escucho unos ligeros ruidos y tal vez estén en el salón entro y veo como Nat está llorando, como Harry esta agachado enfrente de ella apoyando sus dos manos en las rodillas de ella y susurrándole palabras para calmarla aunque puedo notar que él también esta algo ausente.. y veo como Hermione y ron me miran desde el sofá, que nunca he sentido tanto silencio, tan vacío, no siento nada. Ahora mismo... ni tengo ganas de llorar, ni de reír, no tengo ganas de nada...

" Nat... tienes que ser fuerte...".- le digo... ni se de donde han salido las ganas de habar ni nada solo lo he dicho, ella levanta la cabeza y me mira.

"¿qué pasó Matt?".- me pregunta temblorosa, y hace que se me haga un nudo a la garganta... veo como todas las miradas están puestas en mí y la de Nat es la que más me afecta, con la mirada me suplica que haga un esfuerzo para contarlo todo... querría contarle todo pero tengo tan miedo al final...- "él me dijo que tenia cosas que contarte y de las que yo después me enteraría..."- me dice ella y ahora no tengo más remedio que empezar a hablar...

* * *

holaaaaaa ke tal??? Bueno... que rápida soy eh??? XD parezco flash jajaj pero es que... jejeje desde que se me ocurrió esta historia he estado pesando y pensando en este capitulo... en esta escena puede ser que la gente no le guste este cambio tan brusco de un personaje tan importante como es el de Sirius Black pero siempre he pensado que Sirius tuvo que tener su amor en algún lado y esta historia ha estado siempre mentalizada en quee ellos dos iban a ser sus hijos, aunque parezca que ha surgido ahora de repente, bueno además que a mi me encantaría ser Nat en verdad es que todo esto comenzó siendo seguidora de un rol en el cual me metí en ese personaje... bueno lo siento sino os gusta pero como digo... a mi si me gusta XD jejejeje es que no sabéis la de tiempo que llevo yo queriendo escribir esta escena y nunca llegaba... jajajajaj y debo decir que... me encanta Matt

buenooooo solo decir que gracias por los reviews aunque son muy pocos pero solamente por mi y por esos pocos reviews sigo escribiendo.

Besos a todos

Ahhhh se me olvidaban las preguntitas:

**¿Será valiente matt para contarle a Nat todo lo que ha pasado en la conversación? Y si es así ¿ como se lo tomará?**

¿Cuál será la reacción de Harry al enterarse de que su padrino tenia un gran secreto?

Estas preguntas y mucho mas en... el próximo capítulo

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!

BESOSSSSSS

ADIOOOOOOOOS


	11. Caricias

"_¿qué pasó Matt?".- me pregunta temblorosa, y hace que se me haga un nudo a la garganta... veo como todas las miradas están puestas en mí y la de Nat es la que más me afecta, con la mirada me suplica que haga un esfuerzo para contarlo todo... querría contarle todo pero tengo tan miedo al final...- "él me dijo que tenia cosas que contarte y de las que yo después me enteraría..."- me dice ella y ahora no tengo más remedio que empezar a hablar..._

**CAPITULO 11: **CARICIAS

"Ven aquí..."- le digo golpeando con la mano la parte que está al lado de mi en el sofá señalándole que se siente.

"Que pasa?".- dice mientras se acerca y se sienta, le cojo una mano y la envuelvo entre las mías

"Se nuestro pasado... sé el nombre de nuestro padre biológico".- le digo mirándola esperado a su reacción, frunce el entrecejo pensando, cambia a una cara de incredulidad y abre la boca veo que intenta contener unas lágrimas.

"Somos her... dijiste que... Era nuestro... nuestro..."- la voz le tiembla, sigue con la boca abierta ahora le tiembla todo incluso la voz.

"Sí..."- me abraza llorando y se me escapan unas lágrima.-"Somos hijos de un tal Sirius Black".- le digo oigo un golpe de un ruido y veo que a Hermione se le ha caído el vaso, veo que mira hacia Harry y Ron también esta haciendo lo mismo. Veo como la cara de Harry está pálida y como Hermione lo mira preocupada, al igual que Ron.

"¿Que te pasa Harry? Estás bien?".- le pregunta Nat acercándose preocupada a él.

"Estas Seguro que ese era su nombre Matt?".- quien formula la pregunta es Ron.

"Sí, mi padre dijo que era familia cercana de los Black y que odiaba a mi padre porque en una época fueron amigos hasta que el se puso en contra de toda su familia...".- le explico y la verdad no entiendo nada, veo como Nat tampoco entiende nada y esta preocupada por Harry... él levanta la cabeza veo que está conteniendo las lágrimas y que está empezándose a poner rojo... como si fuera a explotar y contiene lágrimas, sus ojos expresan dolor... cuantas veces he visto yo mi reflejo de esa manera... se levanta y con paso decidido se dirige hacia la puerta.

"Harry!! Que te pasa? A donde vas?".- veo que Nat está muy asustada por su comportamiento, y lo sigue Harry sale pegando un portazo.

"Déjalo sólo!!! No le sigas!!!".- dice Ron en voz alta, pero se vuelve a escuchar que la puerta se cierra...

"¿He dicho algo malo?".- les pregunto para que me miren y me cuenten.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Veo que la puerta no está cerrada del todo pongo mi mano en la puerta para empujarla, oigo ruidos de golpes y me imagino que está tirando cosas al suelo... Nunca lo había visto así... Bueno tampoco es que lo conozca mucho... Respiro hondo antes e entrar entro sin hacer el menos ruido posible me apoyo en el marco y de puerta que da al salón veo que hay cosas por el suelo y que aun todavía tiran algunas cosas, la verdad es que la cara que tiene me da miedo... y dolor a la vez... por una parte siento lo mismo que el puedo sentirlo pero por otro me da miedo...,

La imagen de el desaparece y aparece la de... Josh... cierro los ojos para no seguir viéndolo, las lágrimas no parar de salir aunque tenga mis ojos cerrados... abro los ojos y sigo viendo lo mismo... mi cuerpo tiembla, casi ni puedo sostenerme... veo como el se sienta... y se gira hacia mí como dándose cuenta que estoy ahí... se acerca... no... No... sé que después de eso me coge del hombro me atrae hacia el y me grita para que me de cuenta de lo que he hecho mal... De lo sucia que soy por provenir de una familia limpia, de no contarles nada y de seguir fingiendo que el es una persona de sangre limpia... y después subir la mano para pegarme... cierro los ojos pienso en vacío, noto que el me coge del brazo y lo esquivo me alejo...

"Nat... Que te pasa?".- abro los ojos y aunque escucho la voz de Harry la imagen es la de Josh...

"Déjame..."- digo con voz débil llorando, esquivándole y echándome para atrás.

"Nat...".- susurra.

"No voy a dejar que me pegues... no otra vez..."- digo con ojos llorosos echándome para atrás. Estoy acorralada en la pared miro hacia abajo para no mirar su cara... pone una mano en mi cintura y quisiera quitarla pero no puedo... Y siento un abrazo... Un cálido abrazo... No es Josh... lo abrazo fuerte y mi lloro se intensifica, como podía haberlo confundido... como???

"Lo siento...".- susurro apretando más fuerte el abrazo veo que el también intensifica el abrazo y siento mi hombro húmedo... esta llorando... mi estupefacción hace que mi lloro se afloje pero el llora con intensidad, parece que ya no quería ni gritar, ni tirar objetos solo un hombro en el que llorar y sentirse acompañado... Y sé lo que siente... Matt y yo siempre nos hemos necesitado... poco a poco lo conduzco al salón y como puedo nos sentamos en el sofá veo como pone su cabeza en mis rodillas, sin parar de llorar, le acaricio el pelo desordenado intentado relajarlo... Lloro porque me impacta verlo así, si ya con ver a alguien llorar me derrumbo, con verlo a el... No sé lo que le pasa pero sé que tiene que ser grave, si no se hubiera puesto así...

Ahora solo se oye su respiración acompasada me asomo a verla la cara y... Se ha quedado dormido... Lo miro tiernamente, la verdad es que yo también estoy cansada así que apoyándome de nuevo en el respaldó del sofá intento dormirme...

Me despierto por un ruido, parece ser que la puerta se abre y abro los ojos de golpe para ver quien es, veo que entran Hermione y Ron al salón. Les hago un gesto para que no hagan ruido , Ron se acerca y me dice susurrando:

"Esta bien?".- afirmo con la cabeza.

"No me contó pero se quedó mas tranquilo... avisadle a matt que..."

"Tu hermano se fue a dormir porque estaba cansado pero sabe que estás aquí, no te preocupes".

"Gracias".

"Adiós".- me susurran dirigiéndose a la puerta y cierran al puerta.

Lo miro... y se ve genial mientras duerme... A nadie me he atrevido a mirarle durmiendo, y ahora eso es otro punto a favor de que lo que siento es verdad. Desde el primer momento me han encantado sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro desordenado que hacen que brillen más y que destaquen mas esos ojos... Su cuerpo que aún con su camiseta puesta se nota que es un auror y que hace ejercicio... y esos labios que a medida que va pasando el tiempo y cuanto más los pruebo más quiero probarlos y más me cuesta dejarlos. Sí creo que puedo decir que estoy enamorada hasta las trancas y solo el saber que algún día esto se acabe me pongo mala. Porque nunca me he sentido tan bien... Tan llena... tan satisfecha... me arqueo para besarle el costado de la frente, un beso suave y delicado para que no se despierte lo prolongo durante unos segundos me separo veo su mejilla me muerdo el labio ya que quiero besarle en la mejilla pero por otra parte no me quiero arriesgar a que se despierte, se ve tan tierno... no puedo contenerme y vuelvo a arquearme a besarle en la mejilla y hago lo mismo que en el anterior beso... cuando me separo me fijo que esta sonriendo...

"No estás dormido!!!".- digo muriéndome de la vergüenza y dándole un golpe en el brazo. Veo como el se levanta y se ríe, cosa que hace me sonroje más.

"Jajajajajajaja".- ríe por mi cara.

"No te rías... ¿desde cuando estabas despierto?".- le pregunto para de reírse pero sigue con esa sonrisa.

"Desde el primer beso... sabía que no podrías resistirte a hacerlo otra vez y esperé, De verdad que lo entiendo porque... soy irresistible...".- dice el bromeando y me sonrojo.

"Cállate!".- le digo todavía avergonzada.

"Desde cuando me mirabas?".- dice con una sonrisa.

"Hacia un ratito...me quedé dormida yo también".- le digo todavía algo roja pero ya no tanto.

"Nadie había hecho, normalmente era yo el que lo hacía...".- dice poniéndose un poco más serio pero tiene una sonrisa en la cara, eso hace que me vuelva a sonrojar levemente.

"Alguna vez alguien iba a corresponderte no?".- le digo sonriendo levemente. Se acerca y me besa... como he dicho me puede y hace que quiera probarlos más intensamente y por eso intensifico el beso, Empiezo a sentir la falta de aire pero soy incapaz de tomar la decisión de separarme... Lo hace él a los pocos segundos... Veo su cara... veo como respira agitado y mirándome con una mirada que nunca había visto en él... tal vez no tan fuerte y tan significatoria y yo siento lo mismo que esa mirada me dice... no sé si mi mirada dice eso mismo pero lo siento... me mira fijamente y creo que me está queriendo decir lo que he interpretado en su mirada... Sonrio, pongo mi mano en su nuca y me acerco a el besándolo y haciendo que se tumbe en el sofá, el pone una mano en mi cintura haciendo que igual que he acercado mi cara lo haga también con el cuerpo... a veces nos paramos a respirar pero nunca perdiendo el contacto de la mirada. Me acerco otra vez a besarlo cuando veo que pone su manos en mis hombros y me empuja hacia atrás alejándome de él.

"Pero...".- susurro, pero me pone un dedo en mis labios haciéndome callar igual que yo ahora se sienta en el sofá y se levanta me coge de la mano entrelazando nuestro dedos estira del brazo para que me levante y me besa, esta vez mucho más corto sube nuestras manos entrelazadas y besa mi mano, entiendo su mensaje, empieza a andar y hace que le siga durante el camino a su habitación sonrío... nunca he estado tan segura en mi vida y tan relajada...

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE RON**

"Me alegro mucho por Harry, es una buena chica".- le digo a Hermione los dos estamos en su casa.

"Te has fijado como ella lo mira? Nunca había vista a nadie mirarlo como ella".- me dice Hermione.

"Sí, la verdad es que ni mi hermana lo miró así, la mirada de mi hermana solo era... admiración".- le digo recordando.

"Sufrió tanto Harry...".- dice Hermione.

"Pero Bueno no hay que recordar eso, ahora el está contento y la verdad es que Nat es lo que siempre a buscado".- Le digo.

"¿Sabes? Me recuerdan a nosotros".- me sorprendo de su atrevimiento.

"la verdad es que si, discutían por nada como nosotros, que recuerdos".- le digo mientras puedo notar satisfacción en su cara, como que le encanta hablar de viejos tiempos.

"Te gusta recordar viejos tiempo no?".- le pregunto.

"Debo decir que todo lo anterior a venir aquí fueron las mejores etapas de mi vida".- veo que se sonroja, la verdad es que me sorprendo con la madurez que ahora estamos Hablando de ello, es raro que yo no me sienta incomodo y mucho más que no haya saltado a la defensiva.

"Me sorprendes".- le digo cada vez vamos acercándonos mas en el sofá no es que estuviéramos lejos pero a medida que vamos intimando mas la conversación el espacio se reduce (N/a: esto es algo que estoy estudiando XD no se piensen que es la cercanía de besarse supongamos que tenían miedo de que el otro pensara que se había acercado demasiado).

"Ron... En serio que no me he arrepentido tanto en mi vida... si te digo la verdad al poco tiempo quería volver pero me daba vergüenza, no sabía como presentarme delante de tu familia y sobretodo delante de ti. Sé que me equivoqué fui una cobarde y lo sigo siendo ahora".- me dice poniendo sus manos en mi rodilla.

"No pienses mas en eso Hermione dijimos que estaba todo olvidado".- Le digo bajando la cabeza.

"Lo sé pero siento que si no hablamos del tema no me voy a sentir bien conmigo misma nunca, siempre que te vea me acordare de eso y puede que tu me hayas perdonado pero yo misma no me lo perdono".- me dice y la verdad es que parece súper sincera y puedo ver como sus ojos lo demuestran llenos de ternura...

"Por que no si yo ya lo hice?".- le digo veo que ella suspira hondamente como que tiene algo importante que decir y lo esta pensando.

"Eras tan especial..."- empieza a decir colocando una mano en mi mejilla y yo poco a poco me voy haciendo mas débil ante esa sola caricia.- "Me cuidabas, me protegías, creo que demasiado y por eso yo lo hacia ver como un defecto tuyo pero era porque me querías, te ponías loco cuando veías que alguien se me acercaba mas de la cuenta, si me arreglaba era para ti, yo vivía por ti... y cuando me hicieron la propuesta quería irme... quería llevarte pero era aprovecharme de ti, hacías tanto por mi.. y pensaba que podría vivir sin ti, ser independiente pero ya el primer día que estuve aquí te necesitaba, me di cuenta que era dependiente de ti y aún ahora lo soy... He intentado convencer estos días que prefiero tenerte como amigo que no tenerte y en verdad lo siento pero... Se me vienen tantas imágenes... tantas risas y sobretodo..".- Una vez que ha empezado a hablar no ha parado cada vez su voz va siento más floja, pero acelerada como si fuera recordando cada momento que vivimos juntos, y cada vez ella se aproxima mas a mí ahora mismo al pronunciar las ultimas palabras está apunto de acariciar mis labios con su dedo, y sé lo que va a hacer y no soy capaz de hacer nada porque igual que ella dice que depende de mi yo... Ahora no puedo pensar solo puedo concentrarme en este beso lento que me provoca un hormigueo en mis labios y en mí estómago, y que beso con la misma dulzura que lo hace ella, poco a poco el beso va cogiendo más confianza y no solo nuestros labios si no también nuestras manos, pongo mis manos en su cintura y ella se sienta encima de mí con una pierna a cada lado de las mías. Se separa por la falta de aire me mira profundamente a los ojos yo parpadeo, no puedo creerlo, parece que estoy en una nube y la verdad es que no quiero bajar. Se levanta y se pone de pie frente a mi me tiende la mano, me quedo mirando su mano unos segundos, si la acepto sigo en esa nube si no la acepto bajare de la nube y ahora mismo deseo no bajarme de ella así que cojo su mano y me levanto. Beso su labios cortamente, la cojo en brazos como un novio coge a la novia después de la boda, ambos nos dirigimos hacia su habitación en el camino seguimos mirándonos profundamente a lo ojos, no sé lo que pasará mas adelante pero no me importa lo que me importa es ahora, este momento.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Abro los ojos poco a poco mientras sonrio, Creo que no ha sido un sueño, pero ha sido ha sido el mejor, sin duda me giro y veo a la protagonista de mi sueño y de mi vida esta pegada a mi durmiendo boca abajo con su pelo castaño algo despeinado, pero realmente guapa... Sonrío y es que no lo puedo creer... ha sido una noche increíble y espero que para ella lo haya sido también aunque anoche antes de dormir murmuró un gracias que me conmovió y hizo que le diera un beso en la frente de buenas noches y disponerme a dormir, así que supongo que para ella también lo ha sido. Puedo decir que ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y sé que ella es la definitiva, algo me dice que es ella, puede que también con Ginny lo dijera en su día, pero esto no... es diferente y si me arriesgo a decirlo. La miro por un rato, paree que sueña algo bonito porque sonríe.

"Potter que miras?".- dice abriendo los ojos y comportándose como hacia antes de conocerla, ese aspecto duro, cosa que hace que pierda la sonrisa y la mire serio, veo que sonríe y empieza a reírse fuerte.

"Me has asustado!!!".- le digo sin poder contener una sonrisa, pero bien que me había asustado, pensaba que se arrepentía, pero sonrío y ella sigue riéndose.

"Era lo que pretendía".- dice sacándome la lengua coqueta bromeando.

"Ah si? Ya verás".- le digo sonriéndole pícaramente veo que ella se hecha para atrás con miedo sabe lo que voy a hacer.

"No por favor, es lo que más odio".- dice ella suplicando y me abalanzo sobre ella y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas, ella ríe y se retuerce.

"Para por favor!!!! Que Ron se despertará".- me grita suplicando y después bajando el tono.

"Te perdono si me das un beso".- le digo y se incorpora un poco y me da un beso rápido.

"Ya esta".- dice sonriendo.

"No, no está, eso no es un beso".- le digo.

"Entonces qué es un beso?".-dice pícaramente y me encanta.

"Esto es un beso!".- y la beso, como ella lo hizo ayer, un beso profundo lleno de pasión, el cual va haciendo que cada vez necesite mas aire pero no quiero separarme, aún no... ella se acuesta en la cama y me separo para tomar aire vuelve a mirarme como anoche, con ese fuego que está apunto de salir, con ese brillo en los ojos, con esa mirada tan profunda... Y estoy apunto de caer otra vez, cuando oigo el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Miro a Nat y tanto ella como buscamos nuestras varitas, me tapo con el cubrecama ya que ella ha cogido la sábana y se la enrolla para taparse nos dirigimos a la puerta con la mirada contamos: uno, dos y tres!!! Abrimos la puerta de golpe apuntando con la varita a...

"RON!!!!!".- digo fuerte y bajando la varita.

"Dios! Que susto".- dice Nat poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

"El susto me lo habéis pegado a mi!".- dice Ron, me fijo en sus pinta y veo que lleva los zapatos en la mano, la camisa mal abrochada y por fuera de los pantalones.

"De donde vienes?".- le pregunta seguro al darse cuenta igual que yo de las pintas que lleva.

"Esto... hem...hum... y vosotros que?".- pregunta como para cambiar de tema, miro a Nat y veo que esta sonrojada.

"No nos cambies de tema, aunque por la ultima vez que te vi hacer eso puedo imaginarlo".- recordando que la vez que lo sorprendí había pasado toda la noche en casa de Hermione, y a partir de ahí empezaron a salir, veo que por mi comentario él se sonroja.

"Y tu que eh???, por cierto, buenos días Nat".- dice sonriendo pícaramente miro a Nat y veo que está más roja, Ron después de eso entra en su cuarto miro a Nat y sonrío veo que ella aún roja también sonríe y entra en la habitación, coge su ropa.

"Voy a vestirme".- dice acercándose a mí dándome un beso rápido y se mete en el baño. Me visto y me dirijo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

- "Ummmm que bien huele...Me muero de Hambre". – Le digo entrando y sentándome en una de las sillas de la cocina.

- "Soy un buen partido".- Me dice bromista, Haciendo tortitas, de espaldas.

"Ya veo ya...".- digo con una sonrisa.-"Esto... Harry puedo preguntarte algo?".- le digo cambiando mi voz algo mas sería y poniéndome más seria, veo que el se gira asustado.

"Pasa algo?".- me mira preocupado.

"No sólo que me gustaría pedirte perdón por lo de ayer y preguntarte..."- Le empiezo a decir pero me interrumpe.

"No te preocupes, yo también siento haberme comportado así y respondiéndote a la pregunta que ibas a hacer... dame tiempo ¿vale? Sólo hasta que pueda averiguar algo".- veo su cara triste y lo cojo de la mano como animándole, tengo muchas preguntas pero no quiero molestarlo, si me ha pedido tiempo es por algo y sé que algún día me lo contará. Le sonrío tiernamente y veo que el queda satisfecho al comprenderle.

"Bueno aquí esta el desayuno".- dice poniendo un plato en el centro de la mesa con tortitas.

"Había pensado que podríamos ir a dar un paseo, o al cine.."- me dice cuando acaba de tragar un trozo de tortita.

"Creo que hoy me quedaré en casa con Matt, lo tengo algo abandonado, y tenemos que hablar bastante y preparar todo lo de...".- Le digo poniéndome algo seria y triste.

"Sí, la verdad que sí, sólo lo decía para aprovechar el día de descanso que nos dieron".

"Lo siento..."- le digo.

"No te preocupes".- me dice cogiéndome la mano que tengo libre.

Acabamos el desayuno en silencio con alguna sonrisita por parte suya para que me tranquilice y no esté triste pero eran mis padres... Podrían haber sido crueles y malos sobretodo con Matt pero eran mis padres... suspiro cojo los platos del desayuno y los llevo al fregadero.

"Estas bien?".- me pregunta levantándome la cabeza con la mano en mi barbilla, me mira preocupado, triste y mis lágrimas empiezan a caer me apoyo en su pecho y el me abraza fuerte, consolándome, protegiéndome. Me empiezo a tranquilizar respiro hondo y me separo.

"Me voy".- le digo separándome de el y caminando hacia la puerta.

"En serio quieres irte?, no me gusta que te vayas así".- me dice preocupado.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien".- le digo para tranquilizarme, abro la puerta.

"Si necesitas algo sabes donde estoy, vale?".- me dice abrazándome y levantándome la cabeza para besarme.

"Lo sé, gracias por todo".- le digo saliendo al rellano y toco el timbre.

"Gracias a ti".- me dice sonriendo y hace que sonría ligeramente, se abre la puerta entro y veo a Matt con mala cara.

"Que te pasa Matt?".- le digo poniéndole mis manos a cada lado de su cara para que me mire, está pálido y tiene ojeras.

"No me pasa nada".- dice intentado quitar mis manos de la cabeza.

"No soy tonta Matt".- le digo seria.

"No es nada... solo que no pude dormir y creo que he comido algo me ha..."- veo que se va corriendo hacia el baño y me dirijo al baño yo también lo veo sentado en el suelo al lado del váter.

"Ahora mismo vamos al médico, Matt".- le digo cogiéndole de un brazo y estirándole para que se levante.

"No, ya esta... si se me va a pasar... solo tengo que acostarme".- dice poniéndose de pie.

"Matt, no... mejor vamos al médico...".- le digo el me coge la cara y ve que estoy preocupada.

"En serio Nat... estoy bien, ya verás que se me pasará".- me dice, asiento con la cabeza no muy convencida y le sigo hasta su habitación y se tumba en la cama y yo hago lo mismo a su lado.

"Me quedo aquí contigo".- le informo y se gira para mirarme, me sonríe ligeramente y me acaricia la cara.

"Gracias".- me dice y yo le sonrío y no sé porque pero lo abrazo y el también lo hace. LA verdad es que han sido unos días intensos.

"Me alegro que seas mi hermano, siempre lo has sido..."- le digo.

"Siempre lo hemos sido y lo seremos Nat... Pase lo que pase..".- dice y me hace emocionar... Siempre he dicho que es el mejor hermano que he podido tener además... somos mellizos siempre nos hemos sorprendido por cumplir años el mismo día y la misma edad...

"Matt..."– le llamo.

"Si?"

"Cuando todo esto acabe... que haremos?".- le pregunto.

"A mi me gustaría saber sobre nuestros padres..."

"Eso significaría ir..."- le digo yo y una ligera sonrisa sale de mi boca.

"Sí, ir con tu amado Potter a Inglaterra..."- dice el en tono de broma yo cuando dice eso lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro.- "Pégame, pero te encanta la idea... además ya pasaste la noche con él..."- me dice sonriendo pícaramente y me sonrojo.

"Solo nos estamos conociendo..".- le digo yo.

"Claro... y tanto que le has dejado conocerte... nunca habías caído tan rápido en las garras de alguien..."- le miro levantando una ceja.

"Me estás diciendo que por lo de hoy soy una débil?".- le digo todavía con al ceja levantada.

"Te digo que estás enamorada y que nunca te había visto tan bien como ahora".- me dice.

"Matt, ojalá pronto sientas lo mismo que estoy sintiendo..."- le digo acercándome y poniéndome roja.

"No creo que lo sienta..."- me dice el sonriendo con melancolía.

"Claro que sí Matt... llega cuando menos te lo esperas... y nadie se merece eso más que tú, Matt".- le digo y el me acaricia la cara como siempre... oigo un aleteo a lo lejos y me levanto para acercarme a la ventana.

_Señor y Señora McPherson:_

_El ministerio de Magia les informa que están invitados a una celebración que dará lugar día 23 de junio por la noche, con motivo de homenajear a ustedes por su colaboración, trabajo y entrega en uno de los casos más importantes del departamento de aurores._

_Enhorabuena_

_Ministro de Magia._

"Matt!!!!!!!".- grito contenta.

"¿Que pasa?".- pregunta incorporándose de la cama, parece que está algo mejor, ya que no está tan pálido como antes.

Nos van a hacer un homenaje, por el caso...w- le digo con una sonrisa.

"Que bien!! Me alegro por ti".- dice con una sonrisa.

" y por ti!!!! Tu también colaboraste".- Le digo, la verdad es que me alegro más por el que por mí.

"Yo un homenaje?".- dice poniéndose de pie acercándose a mí para coger el papel.

"Si!!!" .- le di sonriendo, y veo que sonríe.

"Wow, nunca me habían dicho o enviado algo parecido, mi primer homenaje!!!!!".- dice abrazándome.

"Te lo mereces... si no hubiera sido por ti y por los demás quien sabe si yo..".- le digo poniéndome algo triste recordando el momento, noto que se tensa algo.

"No pensemos en eso... Hay que salir a celebrarlo".- me ice separándose con una ligera sonrisa.

"Vale, venga arréglate tu primero mientras yo voy a avisar Harry".- le digo y salgo al rellano para llamar a Harry salgo y toco el timbre oigo a Harry gritar: ron!! Ve tu!! y me río.

"Hola Nat, cuanto tiempo".- dice simpático y con una sonrisa y se retira un poco para dejarme pasar y entro.

"Harry!!!! Tienes visita!!!!".- grita Ron mirando hacia el pasillo.

"No, No lo molestes si está ocupado, solo venia a deciros una cosa".- le digo a Ron.

"Hola!!".- escucha la voz de Harry y veo que se acerca por el pasillo, con una toalla en la cintura, con el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre medio mojado y hace que me sonroje veo que el se mira y me sonrojo todavía más por ser tan descarada después me mira y me sonríe. Cuando está cerca de mi me besa poniendo sus manos en mi cintura, y yo le rodeo el cuello con mis brazos.

"Esto es pura miel, me voy a al salón".- dice Ron, ambos nos separamos y miramos como se va y nos reímos.

"No hemos hecho nada, que no hayas hecho tu con Hermione!!".- dice Harry fuerte para que lo oiga.

"Vete a la mierda!!!!!".- suelta Ron desde el salón. Y me río.

"Me encanta cuando ríes".- dice y hace que sienta un escalofrío, lo beso y poco a poco el beso se va haciendo más intenso, le acaricio su cuello su pelo... y el mi cadera y mi cintura, subiéndome un poco la camiseta, para poder acariciarme debajo de ella, me separo.

"Solo he venido a saber si habéis recibido la carta con la invitación".- le digo controlándome la respiración, que está algo agitada y separándome de él porque si no es imposible el me mira comprendiendo de que no es el momento.

"Ron solo me ha dicho que hemos recibido una lechuza".- me dice el dándome la mano y me dirige hacia el salón.

"Ron, hemos recibido una invitación?".- le pregunta Harry.

"Sí, al parecer nos van a homenajear por lo del caso, es el viernes".

"Nosotros también la hemos recibido y venía a ver si os gustaría salir por ahí a celebrarlo, Matt está súper emocionado por ello, y quien sabe podríamos hacer algo de turismo no? No habéis visto mucha cosa por aquí, has que aprovechar el día libre.

"Y tanto... Además nos vamos dos días después de la fiesta".- comenta Ron.

"Bueno solo venía a deciros eso, y me haríais el favor de decírselo a Hermione, que yo todavía tengo que arreglarme".

"Vale, no te preocupes, Ron irá a informarle".- dice Harry sonriendo pícaramente, río y veo como nos mira con una mirada asesina.

"Hasta luego".- digo separándome de Harry y dándole un beso en la mejilla, sé que se ha quedado con las ganas de un que se lo diera en los labios pero me encanta ser mala, y le sonrio maliciosamente antes de salir por la puerta.

**PUNTO DE VISTA DE Hermione**

"Me encantan estas vistas".- Comenta Nat.

"Es lo que más me gusta de Francia".- comento yo también.

" Dios... vosotros queréis matarme".- dice Ron por atrás subiendo el ultimo escalón, todos nos volteamos a verlo y vemos como tiene una mano en el costado, y con la respiración agitada.

"Menudo auror estas hecho".- comenta Matt riéndose.

"Eso te pasa por querer hacerte el hombre duro y subir los primeros pisos corriendo, y quien iba a ser si no? Ron".- le digo yo reprimiéndole y después riéndome.

"Yo también te quiero Hermione".- dice bromeando, y eso hace que me sonroje, no lo puedo evitar, lo miro y me vienen las imágenes de anoche.. fue tan mágico, fue tan especial, hacia tanto tiempo que no lo sentía... que había olvidado por completo su manera delicada de tratarme, de hacerme sentir la chica más guapa del mundo, la única chica. Ha venido a casa a decirme que salíamos y se ha comportado normal.. como siempre... sí estoy algo decepcionada pero en el fondo me encanta volver aquellos tiempos en los que no hay ni un rencor, solo somos Ron y Hermione anteriores a nuestro noviazgo.

"No puede ser que haya subido millones de escalones solo para ver las vistas de la torre... ummmm de esta torre".- dice el mirando.

"Torre Eiffel".- le rectifico.

"Como se diga..."- dice Ron.

"Yo creo que si quisieras podrías valorarlas".- comenta Nat mirándome con una sonrisa pícara, Harry ríe por lo bajo, Matt también sonríe, y puedo ver como a Ron se le han puesto las orejas coloradas y puedo averiguar que está igual de rojo que yo. Veo como Harry le susurra algo a Nat y ella ríe.

"Creo que tienes razón".- comenta Ron mirándome profundamente y acercándose poco a mi ,cosa que me hace retroceder, ya que su mirada me intimida, cuando me doy cuenta estoy apoyada en la barandilla, el pone una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi mejilla y no puedo creer lo que está haciendo... Va a hacer lo que yo creo????

HOLAAAAAA QUE TAL???

OS ACORDAIS DE MI? SI¿??? QUE RARO xddd

SÉ QUE EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO NO PEGA MUCHO PERO NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA MAS.

BUEEEEENOOOOO LA VERDAD QUE ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO EMPALAGOSO PERO YO LO CREO NECESARIO ADEMAS QUE LA GENTE ME PEDIA ROMANCE ENTRE RON Y HERMIONENO??? PUES AHÍ ESTÁ Y BUENO... PUEDE QUE NO HAYA ACABADO CON INTRIGA O SI??? NO SE.

QUE HARA RON??? HARÁ LO QUE HERMIONE CREE? O QUEDARÁ EN EL INTENTO?

Xdddd SE QUE ES UNA INTRIGA MUY MALA HAY DE MEJORES PERO BUENO ES QUE SI NO ES ALGO ABURRIDO NO? PEUDE QUE HAYA SIDO ALGO ABURRIDO ESTE CAPITULO PERO PROMETO QUE EN LOS SIGUIENTES TAMBIÉN HABRÁ ALGO DE INTRIGA...

COMO...

HABRA DESAPARECIDO JOSH DE ESTA HISTORIA???

NAT VIAJARÁ A INGLATERRA?

HARRY LE DIRA A NAT QUE SU PADRE ES SU PADRINO????

Bueno...

Hasta la proxima!! Espero que dejeis algun review no seais malos... y dejadmelo aunque sea malo.


	12. mentiras al descubierto

CAPITULO 12: MENTIRAS AL DESCUBIERTO

"_Creo que tienes razón".- comenta Ron mirándome profundamente y acercándose poco a mi ,cosa que me hace retroceder, ya que su mirada me intimida, cuando me doy cuenta estoy apoyada en la barandilla, el pone una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi mejilla y no puedo creer lo que está haciendo... __Va a hacer lo que yo creo???? _

"En que tiene razón?".- digo susurrando y temblando nerviosa.

"En que no he valorado sufiente esto...".- me dice acada vez acercandose más.

"¿que es esto?".- digo ya nerviosa del todo, su boca esta a poco centimetros de la mía.

"Las vistas... todas y cada una de ellas".- dice él también algo nervioso.

"¿Sólo las vistas?".- me atrevo a decir.

"Todas incluso tu".- me dice y sonrío veo que el sonríe conforme y por fín aorta esa distancia y me besa... Delicadamente, pausadamente como si quisiera que este beso durara una eternidad... y yo también lo hago lentamente... eso si.. me salen unas lágrimas de la emoción... por fin el me ha correspondido, no es que nol o hiciera ya pero, esta seguro de ello y ahora sé que no me volveré a separar de él nunca más... nos separamos y lo abrazo el mientras me quita las lagrimas que salen de mi ojo izquierdo...

"No me volveré a separar de ti nunca".- le digo mientras sigo abrazada y noto que la poca tensión que le quedaba disminuye, y ahora cerrando mis ojos puedo ver el rostro de Ron sonriendo por mis palabras, me separa de el y me hace levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

"Tampoco te lo permitiría".- me dice con una sonrisa y acercandose para besarme esta vez de manera más apasionada trasmitiendome la emoción que le han causado mis palabras.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

"No se que estaran haciendo pero se tardan mucho".- comenta Harry.

"Seguro que no lo sabes?".- le comento bromeando.

"Yo ya no se que pensar... créeme que Ron a veces puede ser muy muy tonto, pero creo que esta vez es la definitiva".- dice él sonriendo contento.

"Quieres llamarlo?".- le digo sacando de mi bolso el Mobil.

"Tengo yo el mío, gracías".- me dice sacando el suyo.

"No sabía que tenías".- le digo mientras el marca el número.

"Te quedan muchas cosas por saber".- me dice pícaramente con el telefono en la oreja.-"Ron? Sé que estas muy ocupado pero... no eres tan especial como para esperarte una eternidad".- dice bromeandole, matt y yo reimos.

"Ahora bajamos".- oigo que dice Ron en tono de te voy a matar.

"No, no si no importa solo que nso tenias que haber avisado y así so dejamos toda la tarde solos".- Dice Harry intentado hacerle culpable a él, veo que rie.

"Ya veras cuando te pille...".- oigo decir a Ron y veo que después Harry cuelga con una sonrisa.

Te encanta molestarlo...- le digo yo, con un gesto con la cabeza y sonriendo.

Vaya...- dice sentadose a mi lado y dandome un beso en la mejilla.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Han pasado los dias y cada vez se acerca más el dia de partida... y no se que hacer... todo ha pasado tan rapido... es más ahora hay un grave problema... Despues del dia libra volvimos de vuelta al trabajo donde interrogamos a Josh, Nat insistia en que debia hacerlo ya que era su trabajo y su caso pero menos mal que todos la convencimos de que no debia hacerlo, aunque se enfadó por ello, tanto que la pagó conmigo y estuvo como tres horas sin hablarme, contestandome fría como el hielo. Por otra parte fue muy violento el tener que interrogar a Josh, cada vez que lo miraba y el como sonreia cinicamente me hacia pensar en como Nat tan dura de caracter podia haber estado con un chico como el, es más cada vez que hacia algun comentario sobre nuestra relación em daban ganas de pegarle y matarlo... Se burlaba de nosotros... Pero en un momento dado cuando le preguntamos que habia pasado alli dentro contesto que se lo pregutnaramos a Matt, el sonreia y reia, parecia como que recordaba lo que habia pasado y por mucho que le insistieramos, el no soltaba prenda y ahora estabamos apunto de interrogar a Matt, y así le conamos a el lo que habia dicho ese imbécil y matt palideció más de lo que estaba... ultimamente Matt estaba algo raro y algo nos hacia pensar qeu pasó algo allí dentro, algo grave... cuando le dijimos ayer que teniamos que interrogarlo, me pidió que no estuviera Nat.. casi me lo suplico y pude ver como sus ojos brillaban por culpa de las lagrimas que estaban por salir, y otra vez Nat se enfadó esta vez más que tres horas... ya que desde ayer por la tarde cuando le comente eso, que incluso se lo expliqué pacificamente despues de un paseo para que no se lo tomara mal, pero eso quedó en vano, y aquí estoy.. en la oficina mirando por la ventana esperando a que venga Matt y me explique, bueno nos explique, ya que Ron y Hermione se fueron a tomar algo, lo que pasó veo una pequeña silueta abajo y que por su manera de caminar es Nat... Ojalá no le durara mucho tiempo el enfado, porque ya la hecho de menos... y no sé que voy a hacer cuando me vaya...

"Hola".- ogio la voz de matt me giro y le hago un seña para que entre y se siente, hago una llamada perdida a Ron , para que venga.

"Como estas?".- le pregunto, mientras que Ron no esta, puedo ver que tiene bastantes ojeras y que su mirada expresa preocupación.

"Bien..."- dice no muy convencido y no me lo creo para nada. En ese momento Ron y Hermione entran agarrados de la mano y cogen una silla y se ponen a mi lado en frente del escritorio y de Matt.

"Empezamos?".- le pregunta Ron a Matt. Veo que Matt tarda en asentir con la cabeza, parece muy muy preocupado.

"Tienes que contarnos que pasó exactamente en esa sala".- le digo poniendome serio.

"Por favor.. No le digais nada a Nat de esto por favor..."-nos suplica, no entiendo porque esa insistencia.

"Ese dia recibi la nota que vosotros leisteis y..."- y a medida que hablaba más me iba dando cuenta de lo que Matt habia sufrido, habia sufrido igual que yo con los dursley y más le compadecia, a medida que iba hablando su voztemblaba más y mas, sus lagrimas caian, hablando de todo lo que conversado y de lo que le habia dicho su madre y su padre y ahí vino el serio problema... Tenia miedo... Tenia miedo de que si Josh no los hubiera matado habría podido ser él... Y le daba vergüenza el echo de que el podría haber sido un asesino y su peor miedo era que Nat dejase de hablarle, porque era lo unico que tenia, lo unico que siempre habia tenido con él, a mi lado Hermione lloraba tan bien y yo comprendia a Matt, mas de lo que el pueda imaginar, cuantas veces he deseado matar a los Dursley... tantas... ron habrazaba a hermione por la espalda y ella estaba apoyada en su hombro, y Matt al acabar tenia sus manos en la cara tapandose, y llorando, nucna habia visto a alguien llorar así, y es que el miedo de perderla era tan grande...

"Puedes asegurarte que aunque Nat no me hable durante días por ello, de mi boca no saldrá ni una palabra, además... no tienes porque estar así porque yo creo que con lo buena perosna que eres y que estas demostrando ser, no serias capaz de matar ni a la peor persona del planeta".- le digo y veo como para de llorar fuerte y me mira agradecido , aunque sus lágrimas siguen saliendo.

"Claro que si Matt... Harry tiene razón".- dice Ron.

"Ademas nosotros te apoyaremos en lo que haga falta".- dice hermione levantandose y agachandose a su lado, para quedar a la misma altura, poniendole una mano en la rodilla de apoyo.

"Gracias".- dice agradecido y parando de llorar, parece como que se habia alividao al contarlo.

"No nos las des".- le digo yo.

"Ya es la hora de irnos¿comemos juntos?".- dice Ron mirando su reloj y mirandonos a todos.

"Por mi bien".- dice Matt.

"Y por mi también, la que no se si querra verme es...".- digo yo, y veo que Matt rie.

"No te preocupes Harry... mi hermana es dura de roer pero..."- dice el con una sonrisa.

"Y tan dura!!"!.- exclamo yo.

"Nat es muy orgullosa".- dice y le interumpo diciendo un: no me digas? Y hace que el ria.- "Te acostumbraras, solo es cogerle el tranquillo".- me dice nos dirigimos hacia alli.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Estoy aquí mirando la tele tumbada en el sofá mientras que, mis amigos, mi novio y mi hermano estan hablando sobre el caso. Estoy enfadada... Y no es para menos, esta vez si que no es una tonteria de las mías, ahora ni me dejaban hacer mi trabajo... Primero: no puedo interrogar a Josh y segundo: no puedo interrogar a mi hermano. Y claro... estoy enojada con Harry, no es para menos!!!, lo que más em fastidia es que Harry convenciera al ministro para que no lo hiciera... Pero, esto no se quedaría así, estaré por mucho rato sin hablarle, que se fastidie y que me busque el si quiere pero que yo ni agua le daré, es más me tendrá que contar todo lo que mi hermano a declarado porque yo soy la encargada de ese caso y además debo saber que fue lo que pasó allí dentro, porque estoy segura que pasó algo, ya que hay mucho secretismo...

Tocan a la puerta, y Matt seguro ke no es porque lleva la tarjeta, supongo que sera Harry, me dirijo hacia la puerta abro y me voy otra vez a sentarme en el sofá. Miro la tele aunque miro de reojo a Harry que tiene cara de indignado y se me queda mirando.

"Hola".- dice para hacerse notar y no contesto.-"¿Ni siquiera me vas a saludar?".- añade alzando una ceja, lo miro y digo:

"Hola".- y me volteo a seguir mirando la tele.

"Que miras?".- me pregunta refiriendose a la tele mientras me coge las piernas para poder sentarse, pero yo no las aparto asi que estan encima de sus piernas, y no le contesto...- "Vamos Nat! Esto no puede seguir así, comportate como una adulta".- Dice Harry y hace que me voltee.

"¿que me comporte como una adulta???!!! Si sois vosotros que me tomais por una niña!!!".- estallo ya indignada sentandome y quitando mis piernas de encima suya.

"Pero de que hablas?".- dice él.

"De que hablo? Primero no te conviene interrogar a Josh... porque te puede doler... Despues no me dejais ni interrogar a mi hermano porque es un tema familiar y te puede doler el como murieron mis padres... NO SOY UNA NIÑA!!! SE SEPARAR MI TRABAJO CON MI VIDA PERSONAL, Y TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO PARA CONVENCER AL MINISTRO DE QUE NO SIGA CON EL CASO!!! ES MI CASO!!!! NO EL TUYO".- Le grito enfadada.

"Creeme que yo si lo he hecho no es proque te considere una niña si no que lo he hecho para que no sufras, porque aunque intentes disimular te duele... y igual que me afecto la primera vez que te vi mal ahora me duele todavia más, pero si tu punto de vista es asi... es porque estos dias no han servido de nada y no me conoces en absoluto... es más... sigues pensando que soy el Harry egocentrico que le encanta involucrarse en todos los casos para fardear y salir en portadas"..- me dice veo que le duele hablar del tema aunque intenta mantenerse sereno y ahora es el momento en el qual me siento mal, que he hecho , porque yo en realidad no pienso eso.. solo fue el enfado... parace que va seguir hablando pero le interrumpo:

"No pienso eso... solo el enfado me hizo decir eso, y estos días créeme que han servido para mucho... Eres la unica persona que ha hecho que mi cuerpo tiemble, que mis labios quieran y pidan más, que al recordarte me salga una sonrisa aunque esté en el peor momento... por una vez me he sentido querida plenamente y no me impotaria dejarlo todo para seguir sintiendo todo esto..."- le digo ahora me avergüenzo de mis palabras, porque no se como he sido capaz de decirlo, aunque no me arrepiento, lo he dicho seria y mirandole a los ojos, ahora los agacho avergonzada y veo su mano que intenta levantar mi vista y hacer que lo vuelva a mirar.

"Yo también haria todo lo que fuera por seguir sintiendo esto... es mas me gustaria llevarte conmigo a Inglaterra, porque no quiero separarme de ti... Si quieres me quedo pero creo que sabiendo que tu eres de inglaterra y eso..".- dice el serio tambien.- "aunque bueno si no estas de..."- empieza a decir bviendo que no digo nada pero lo interrumpo poniendo un dedo tocando sus labios y haciendo que calle.

"Matt me lo propuso y queria darte una sorpresa...pero ya veo que no lo hubiera sido..."- le digo sonriendo veo que se le iluminan esos ojos verdes que me encantan y veo que sonrie, no puedo contenerme y me avalanzo sobre el para besarlo apasionadamente, la emoción es demasiada veo que el hasta tiene dificultades de seguir mi ritmo... pasas sus manos de mi cintura a mi hombros para separarme, veo que tiene la repiracion agitada y yo tb la tengo.

"Quieres ahogarme?".- dice el con una sonrisa y yo rio.

"Es la emoción".- digo sonriendo un poco y alzando los hombros inocente.

"Ven aqui..".- Dice poniendome una mano en mi nuca y acercando mi cabeza y me besa... pasa su otra mano pos mi cintura intentando colarse por debajo de la camiseta. Yo le acaricio el pecho... de repente suena el movil de Harry, lo ignoramos pero sigue sonando y cada vez mas fuerte... maldigo a quien este llamando y al bendito movil, el separa sus labios y me mira como que le perdone pero que tiene que cogerlo y me siento de nuevo en sofa resignada.

"¿Que quieres Ron?" .- dice Harry aburrido y algo cabreado por el tono de voz.

"Bien...".- dice Harry algo aburrido.- "No iremos a comer" .- y veo que me mira con una sonrisa picara, el se echa a reir por algo que dice Ron y cuelga.

"Que te decia?".- le pregunto.

"Que ya me la habia devuelto..."- y rio.-" ummmm donde estabamos?".- dice acercandose peligrosamente...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HERMIONE**

Todo pasa tan rápido... tanto que ya estoy preparandome para la fiesta... miro el vestido que voy a ponerme despues de maquillarme. Vestido marron, sin tirantes (palabra de honor, no?) por encima de las rodillas con unas sandalias marrones y un bolso a juego, me fui de compras ayer con Nat, nunca pensé que fuerra tan divertida y tan... coqueta? Siempre con sus tipicos vaqueros y ropa informal y despues tan formal para otras... me sorprendió mucho, es más ella es la que me dijo que no me probara ningun otro que ese era perfecto y que compagina con mis ojos y la verdad es que si, Nat también irá muy elegante, recuerdo que Harry y Ron insistian en ir con nosotras, pero no les dejamos... comodice Nat, vamos a hacer que se caigan al suelo de la sorpresa, ademas que es nuestra fiesta... Nuestra despedida y nuestra enhorabuena por el caso... Me alegra el que Matt y Nat vengan a inglaterra todos van a recibirles con abrazos y con caras de sorpresa al saber quienes son... miro la hora y solo quedan 10 minutos me acabo de maquillar y me pongo enseguida el traje, me hecho un ultimo vistazo en el espejo. Y estoy realmente bien... salgo de la habitación con una sonrisa conforme y solo queda esperar a que el impuntual de mi novio llegue, mientras me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo y me doy cuenta de que falta algo... abro el ultimo cajon del mueble del salon y saco una caja grande de carton, dentro visualizo una caja de terciopelo negro la abro y veo ese collar que me regaló Ron en su dia... me lo pongo con algo de dificultad y suena el timbre, meto la caja y cierro el cajon. Y me dirijo a abrir. Abro la puerta y veo a Ron mirandome fijamente y con la boca un poquito abierta de la impresión, sonrío y empiezo a avergonzarme, poniendome roja...

"No me vas a saludar?"- le pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Emm esto... si... claro..."- dice aun embobado y se acerca a darme un beso corto en los labios caundo se separa me coge de la mano y se ehca para atras para volverme a mirar de arriba a abajo.- "Hermione... estas... ummm... Me has dejado sin palabras".- dice el con la orejas coloradas.

"Era lo que pretendia..".- le digo yo con una sonrisa.

"Porque tenemos una fiesta importante porque si no..."- dice y hace que me ria veo que esta algo torcida su corbata y se la coloco.- "Pensaba que ya no tenias ese collar..."- me dice el.

"Claro que lo tengo... es más al principio de irme lo miraba cada noche antes de irme a dormir".- le digo y veo que sonrie.

"Me acompaña mi princesa".- dice sacando el brazo para que me agarre a el sonrio y salimos al pasillo cerrando la puerta.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Toco el timbre y me abre un trajeado y arreglado Matt, para la fiesta.

"Entra porque todavia no está lista".- dice el con una sonrisa.

"Todavia no? Yo que me pensaba que tu hermana era la clase de chicas puntuales y que no hacian esperar a nadie..."- le digo yo bromeando.

"Lo has dicho tu... era... Nunca le he visto tanto mirarse en el espejo, y de eso tienes tu la culpa...".- dice Matt riendo y yo también rio, es más me sonrojo al saber que si se arregla más es por mi.

"Y quien ha dicho que es por él?".- oigo la voz de Nat al final del pasillo y veo como se va a acercando y como la luz esta apagada solo puedo ver la silueta, pero a medida que se acerca puedo ver más y más y cada vez se me corta más la respiración... Si ya con sus simples vaqueros me atrae arreglada todavia más... Es un angel... me giro a ver a Matt y veo una sonrisa amplia en su cara y los ojos le brillan., veo que esta ahí sonriendo esperando que diga algo pero no tengo palabras... y al parecer Matt tampoco. Lleva un vestido negro por encima bastante encima de las rodillas, así que es bastante corto, con su escote en triangulo y atado al cuello... con unos zapatos de tacon bastante alto negros también, creo que si antes mediamos por el estilo ahora me gana...

"¿Que? No vais a decir nada?".- dice Nat, esperando a que digamos algo, pero no me salen las palabras, solo puedo mirarla de arriba abajo, se la ve tan elegante... Y ahora descubro mucho más de ella, es coqueta aunque no lo parezca...

"Estas increible Nat...".- dice Matt y se acerca a abrazarla y veo que ella lo abraza también.

"Tu también vas muy guapo.- le dice ella y le coloca un poco la corbata.- Y tu no dices nada?".- dice ella algo indignada.

"Emmm... esto... es que... no se que decir..."- le digo y es verdad... veo que Matt detras de Nat mueve la cabeza negativamente y es ahí donde trago saliva, porque sé que ya la he liado...

"Emmmm bueno... yo me voy adelantando..".- dice Matt saliendo por la puerta y cerrandola eso si antes puede ver una mirada asesina mía, ahora miro a Nat que esta algo enfadada con los brazos cruzados, tipo Ginny y la señora Weasley.

"Podrias disimular al menos no?".- dice ella alzando una ceja, parece ser que piensa que no me ha gustado o que ni me inmutado pero es totalmente lo contrario.

"Disimular el que? El que me hayas dejado sin palabras..."- le digo yo algo avergonzado y veo entonces que ella sonrie un poco pero vuelve a ponerse seria aunque se le nota que se esta aguantando.

"Sin palabras, por lo mal que voy?".- dice ella y ahora entiendo su juego... quiere que se lo diga... quiere oír esas palabras... pero si ella sabe jugar yo también.

"Sin palabras porque ni vas mal ni vas muy bien".- digo, intentando hacer como que no le doy mucha importancia pero no se si ha notado que he hecho mas enfasis en el "muy bien" sin darme cuenta.

"Parece ser que contigo no lo he conseguido, así que ya veremos si algún auror si nota que voy bien..".- dice ella acercandose.

"No lo va a hacer porque eres mia... y yo voy a mirar con cara asesina a quien se atreva a mirar a MI chica".- le digo yo cogiendola de la cintura.

"Pero no decias que ni iba mal ni iba muy bien?".- pregunta ella pasando sus brazs por mi cuello.

"No vas mal, ni muy bien, sino que muy muy muy bien..."- le digo sonriendo y veo que ella también sonrie y se acerca para besarme cuando estamos apunto de hacerlo suena el timbre, y veo que Nat rie un poco y agacha la cabeza, aflojando los brazos también para separarse. Pero la por la cintura la acerco más a mi.- "Que esperen un minuto".- le digo veo que sonrie y la beso, delicadamente, lentamente, disfrutando de sus labios, sin ansias, sin prisas... se se separa me toca lso labios supongo que para quitarme un poco de pinta labios, me coloca bien el cuello de la camisa, ya que no llevo corbata, y me coge de la mano y nos vamos a la puerta, abrimos y vemos que los tres estan apoyados en la pared de enfrente aburridos.

"Por fin!!!!".- dice Ron dejando de apoyarse en la pared.

"Estaba castigandolo por no alagarme..."- les digo sonriendo.

"Que mal educado Harry... con lo guapa que va..."- dice Ron.

"Gracias, ves? Esto es un chico... Hermione me lo cambias?".- digo bromeando y riendo, miro a Harry y veo como alza una ceja algo indignado y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vamos?".- dice Matt.

"Sí, que tal si nos aparecemos?".- comenta Hermione.

"Sí mejor".- contesta Ron y todos nos aparecemos en la fiesta.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE MATT**

La fiesta fue genial.. Todo rodado, veia a Nat super contenta... bailé con ella, con hermione, con alguna que otra compañera de trabajo... Fue genial, además ver que Nat está tan feliz... y que mñn por la mañana temprano nos vamos..., creo que no podré dormir de los nervios de mañana viajar a Londres y empezar una nueva vida, además Nat lo hará conmigo, estoy super feliz. Por fn acabo de vaciar todo mi cuarto, nat lo ha hecho esta mañana porque esta tarde me ha dicho que quedaba con Harry. Estoy muy contenta por ella... oigo que se abre la puerta con fuerza y me asusto veo que Nat cierra de un portazo.

"Dime si es verdad..."- dice Nat autoritaria desde el otro lado del pasillo veo como tiene los puños cerrados y su tono de voz indica que esta enfadada y que esta llorando y me asusto.

"El que?".- pregunto con la voz temblorosa asustado.

"DIMELO!!!!!".- grita Nat, enfada y veo como su lagrimas salen, pero ella las retira bruscamente.

"Nat... tranquilizate".- me armo de valor para acercarme a ella y pero veo que ella se va echando para atras al salón de repente la puerta se abre y entran por ella Harry, Ron y Hermione.

"BIEN!!!!! ESTAMOS TODOS.."- Dice ella mirando, veo como sus ojos estan rojos y expresan dolor y ahora se que lo sabe... mis lagrimas empiezan a caer... parece ser que Harry lo nota y va a ir a acercarse a Nat.

"NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE!!!!".- dice amenazadora, nunca la he visto tan enfadada.

"Nat que pasa? Tranquilizate".- dice Harry acercandose sin hacerle caso.

"TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE ACERQUES!!".- dice sacando su varita, y harry para.- "POR ESO TANTO SECRETISMO... POR ESO ME EXCLUISTEIS DE LOS INTERROGATORIOS... NO ME LO PENSABAIS CONTAR NUNCA ¿VERDAD?".- dice Nat gritanto y mirandonos a cada uno.- todos estamos callados veo que Harry tiene miedo... y tiembla...

"Si lo hemos hecho es para protegerte... y para evitar esto..."- dice Harry aparentando lo mas que puede la serenidad, y ahora puedo ver lo profesional que es... como mantiene la calma en estas situaciones...

"PARA PROTEGERME? Y DE QUE ME PROTEGE? EL OTRO DIA ME CREÍ ESE CUENTO HARRY, AHORA NO. PODRIA HABERME MUERTO Y NO SABER NADA Y VOSOTROS TAN TRANQUILOS SIN CARGO DE CONCIENCIA"

"Sabiamos que te pondrias así..".- dice Harry.

"Y COMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA EH??? MI HERMANO HA ESTADO APUNTO DE MATAR A MIS PADRES Y RESULTA QUE MIS AMIGOS Y MI NOVIO LO SABIAN Y NO HAN SIDO CAPACES DE DECIRMELO!!! ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE COMO ESO".- dice ella cabreada.

"Nat... ha sido mi culpa... yo les pedí que tu no estuvieras... yo les dije que no te dijeran nada..."- me atrevo a decir.

"Porque Matt? PORQUE?!!! BIEN QUE NO TE TRATABAN BIEN PERO..."

"No sabes lo duro que fue escuchar todo aquello... me dio rabia... y la rabia me cegó y..."- le explico, como puedo ya que no paro de llorar.

"De todas manera porque mentirme Matt? Podría haber entendido lo de esa tarde, pero el mentirme..."

"Tenia miedo de perderte... eres lo único que tengo... perdoname Nat..."- le digo llorando, y mirandola a los ojos.

"y vosotros?".- dice referiendose a Harry, Ron y Hermion aunqeu solo mira a Harry.

"Por tu hermano...".- contesta Ron, pero veo en los ojos de Nat, que espera a que Harry diga algo... y no lo hace... Harry también la mira fijamente, dolido. Nat baja la mirada , pasa por mi lado la paro.

"Adonde vas?".- le prgunto pero quita mi mano de su brazo y sigue caminando hacia la puerta abriendola veo que Harry se dirije hacia ella y impide que Nat cierre la puerta.

"QUE TE ESPERABAS QUE ME ARREPINTIERA?".- Dice Harry alzando la voz enfadado.

"ESPERABA QUE DIJERAS ALGO, PERO COMO SIEMPRE EN LOS MOMENTO IMPORTANTES TE CALLAS LA BOCA".- dice Nat También gritando.

"SOLO QUE DIGA ALGO? PUES TE DIGO QUE YO NO ME ARREPIENTO, ES MÁS VOLVERIA A HACERLO!!!".- grita Harry.

"AH SI? YA VEO LO QUE ME QUIERES".- dice en el mismo tono Nat ironica.

"ERES UNA EGOISTA, SOLO PIENSAS EN TI!!! SIEMPRE PIENSAS QUE TODO EL MUNDO TE HACE LAS COSAS A MAL!!! NO PUEDES PENSAR NUNCA QUE LA GENTE QUIERE PROTEGERTE NO...SOLO PIENSAS EN QUE TE ATACAN!!! Y ESTOY HARTO..."

"Entonces no se como me has aguantado todo este tiempo..".- dice Nat apunto de llorar.

"Yo tampoco lo sé".- dice harry con rabia.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Y me marcho corriendo bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, no puedo quedarme ahí, no puedo... oigo que Harry grita mi nombre pero sigo bajando corriendo, justo cuando estoy bajando lso ultimos escalones que dan a la puerta de salida del edificio oigo que la puerta del ascensor se abre.

"Nat!!! Espera!!!".- pero no me paro sigo corriendo por la calle y de reojo veo que el también corre y cada vez está mas cerca de alcanzarme, sigo corriendo hasta que siento una mano que me agarra del brazo y hace que pare bruscamente.

"Nat..."-

"No digas nada... lo has dicho todo..."- le digo dolida.

"Estaba..."

"Es lo que piensas... y lo peor de todo es que tienes razon..."

"No lo haces aposta..."

"Pero lo hago... y estas harto..."

"Lo dije porque estaba enfadado, Nunca he querido a nadie tanto en mi vida..."

"Ya también, pero lo piensas Harry...".- en ese momento el se acerca a mi pega su cuerpo al mio y agacha la cabeza algo más que la mia para besarme pero lo aparto.- "No Harry..."- y saco mi varita apuntandome.

"No lo hagas Nat... no te vayas..."

"Buen viaje Harry..."- y desaparezco.

* * *

y... se acabó!!!! Hasta aquí el capitulo. Siento si han pasado muy rapido los dias pero nesitaba ya lelgar a este punto, proque he estado muy liada sobre el fic... y buenoooo me voy a estudiar... gracias a las pocas ke escriben...

y a los que leen sin escribir auqneu dudo que haya alguien mas que lo lee...

besosss

uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy se me olvidaba!!!!!

Que pasara con harry? Se quedara? Se irá?, como se le quedará el cuerpo despues de esto? Volvera a ver a nat?

Nat volvera a ver a harry? Volvera a su casa a despedirse de todos? Y de harry?

Matt seguirá con la decision de ir a londres? Y si es así... que le espera allí????

Todas estas respues y mucho mas en...

El proximo capitulo. Besosss


	13. Reproches

CAPITULO 13: REPROCHES

Todo ha vuelto a complicarse... de una manera que no imaginaba... se le veia tan bien... y ahora se le ve tan mal... Tanto así que solo subió para informarnos de que ella lo había dejado y se marchó, tal vez a buscarla, o a lo mejor solo ha ido a pensar... o tal vez... no creo que lo haga... tantas veces me ha reprochado el hacerlo... que no creo. Hermione se ha quedado dormida en el sofá ambos estamos esperando a que Harry vuelva ya es algo tarde y todavía no ha venido y me preocupa... Ahora entiendo todo lo que el sufrió cuando yo estaba en esa etapa... Y me prometo no hacerlo nunca más, aunque no creo que pase, porque se que a partir de ahora la tendré siempre conmigo. Oigo la puerta abrirse y pego un salto del sillón y me dirijo a la puerta y lo veo entrar, arrastrando los pies, y con la cabeza gacha.

"Harry ¿estas bien?".- le pregunto acercándome a el.

"Como voy a estar bien... soy un imbécil... y ella también lo es..."- dice y puedo notar que se traba un poco al hablar.

"¿Has bebido?".- le pregunto y agudizo mi olfato y creo que si.

"Un poco..pero no te preocupes, no soy tan burro como tu".- dice y entonces sé que ha bebido, al menos está lucido yo cuando lo hacia no sabia lo que decía.

"Eso me alegra".- le digo aliviado y veo como ríe un poco.- "Venga va... vámonos a dormir... que mañana..."

No...- se queja.

"Si señor y mañana vamos a coger ese avión... Ya verás que más adelante se dará cuenta de que tiene que estar contigo o incluso puede que al final venga con nosotros".

"Ella se lo pierde no?".- dice el camino hacia la habitación.

"Claro...".- le contesto y llegamos enseguida se tira en la cama.

"Gracias Ron".- me dice.

"De nada".- le contesto y salgo de la habitación.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

No se que hago aquí, pero quiero verlo otra vez aunque sea de lejos... El no se merece a una chica egoísta, egocéntrica e imbécil como yo... Algún día iré y puede que esté con él, eso si es mi destino y creo que lo es, pero tengo que cambiar yo sola...

Anuncian mi vuelo a Londres o bueno... lo que era mi vuelo y estoy apoyada en una columna con un periódico disimulando que leo para que no me vean... Puede que ahora me odie y quien sabe si Matt también , pero necesito tiempo... tiempo de asimilar todo lo que ha pasado este mes... La muerte de Nicole, y de papá y mamá, lo ocurrido con Josh... miro de reojo y me ha parecido ver una cabellera negra y levanto mi cabeza, veo que el mira por todos lados y agacho mi cabeza cuando va a mirar por el lado donde yo estoy, quizás esté esperando que tenga un arrepentimiento y me vaya... y la verdad que ahora que lo veo con esa cara de desilusión y ese andar lento me dan gana de ir allí y de decirle que cuando esté allí me espere, que yo iré, que solo necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto... porque estoy muy confundida. Veo que a su lado está Matt también en su mundo... disperso y veo a Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano mirando preocupados a los chicos más importantes de mi vida... Lo miro y no me canso... incluso siento su olor... ese olor que lo caracteriza... que lo envuelve... pasan del sitio donde estoy y me giro y me arriesgo a seguirlos a distancia... ya van a pasar la ultima frontera veo como paran y siento ganas de llorar no yo misma sé porque lloro... no es esta mi decisión? De repente veo que Harry me mira y me maldigo mil veces por mi despiste.

Me miras y no se, si acercarme.  
Quisiera desnudar tu pensamiento,  
y lograr entenderlo.

Que debo hacer? Debo acercarme no? Quisiera saber lo que piensas ahora al verme, si me odias, si me sigues queriendo, si te alegras de verme... yo ahora mismo solo puedo concentrarme en tus ojos, eso que me atrae tanto...

Y estoy a tres segundos de rozarme,  
con tu mano.  
Pero no debo, no puedo, ni se ya,  
lo que quiero.

Te has acercado y creo que yo también y ni cuenta me he dado... no sabes lo que me perturbas, mi cuerpo ya casi no responde, le cuesta mucho hacer lo que mi mente dice... aunque mi mente esta hecha un lío y no sabe si debo, si puedo, ni sabe si quiero...

Me miras, sonríes y no se, si acercarme.  
Quisiera que ya fuese mañana,  
Y saber, si me besaste.

Veo que sigues mirándome, sonríes, parece que te ha alegrado el hecho de verme ahí puede que te hayas hecho ilusiones? Porque todavía me sentiría peor si lo haces... Estas muy cerca de mí y se para que es y créeme que me encantaría probar esos labios, pero no puedo... quisiera que fuese mañana y saber si en verdad me acercado y te he besado...

Y estoy a tres segundos de rozarme,  
Con tus labios.  
Pero no debo, no puedo, ni se ya,  
Lo que quiero

Creo que me he acercado estoy a pocos segundos de rozarme con tus labios, pero no debo... no debo y no puedo porque te vas ilusionar... aunque ni se ya lo que quiero... si quiero coger ese avión o no... parece que esperas a que tome la decisión de acercarme a besarte pero no se lo que quiero... y empiezo a ver borroso... mis lagrimas caen...

Y te vas, y me muero y te pierdes,  
Entre la gente,  
Y aunque sigo ahi, mi mano,  
Se ha ido contigo,  
Y tira de ti pa que vuelvas.

Y te vas, y me muero y te pierdes,  
Entre la gente,  
Y aunque sigo ahi, mi mano,  
Se ha ido contigo,  
Y tira de ti,(tira de ti pa que vuelvas)pa que vuelvas.

Y te vas... lo ultimo que he visto ha sido a tus ojos verdes llorar y te has ido... has pasado el ultimo tramo de la policía colándote entre la gente casi corriendo y ahora me arrepiento... me hubiera encantado decirte que me esperaras, que voy a volver pronto... y quisiera que volvieras y besarte aunque fuera por última vez, sentir tus labios .. y ahora te pido que vuelvas...

_Que tengo una grieta en el corazón,  
Vuelve, que hoy no logro respirar,  
Si no somos dos, vuelve. _

Y te vas, y me muero y te pierdes,  
Entre la gente,  
Y aunque sigo ahi, mi mano,  
Se ha ido contigo,  
Y tira de ti,(tira de ti pa que vuelvas)pa que vuelvas

Vuelve... no pensaba que me iba a doler tanto... no pensaba que me faltaría el aire como me falta ahora... necesito tenerte cerca para sentirme bien... Pero ya te has ido... y siento que parte de mi corazón ya no está... se ha ido contigo y sé que no vas a volver... sé que esa parte de mi corazón no va a volver... siento que he empeorado mucho las cosas al venir a verte...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Ha pasado todo el verano y me sorprendo de haber sobrevivido sin ella...  
Sí todavía existe el ella... no he conseguido borrarla de mi cabeza... y mira que lo he intentado...

Cuando la vi ahí, fui tan tonto que pensé que veía conmigo... que todo había sido una discusión tonta de las nuestras y que venia conmigo, venia porque ella no podía vivir sin mi... y fui tan iluso de acercarme... incluso estuve apunto de besarla, esperé y todos algunos segundos para que me besara, quería que lo hiciera ella, ella fue la que no quiso que le besara aquella tarde de la discusión y quería que ella lo hiciera, pero me daba cuenta que no lo hacia, que dudaba... y me fui de allí... tuve el impulso de volver atrás pero no podía... ella no me quería... porque si no me hubiera besado... si ella lo hubiera hecho, aunque no hubiera querido venir a Londres yo me hubiera quedado... Pero no lo hizo... y me sentí morir en ese momento... estaba tan seguro de que volvía a mi... que iluso... Ahora estoy de camino a Hogwarts... no me encuentro muy bien como para hacer misiones y ponerme ante el peligro... y Dumbledore me ha ofrecido el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Y la verdad es que es lo único que me ha motivado este verano... y es que a parte de que ha sido muy difícil la vuelta algo más lo ha empeorado y es la insistencia de Ginny...

Ginny dejó a Draco Malfoy, al parecer por lo que me dijo Ginny fue porque se dio cuenta que Malfoy no la valoraba como yo lo hacía y que me echaba de menos... en el fondo me alegro de que lo haya dejado con Malfoy y de que se diera cuenta que la quiero aunque ahora no la quiero como antes. Eso se lo he dejado bastante claro, le conté que había conocido a alguien y que ella se había ido de mi mente. Pero no le quise dar mas detalles... Sabe que es hermana de Matt, pero no sabe nada más, o bueno tal vez sepa más de ella pero no porque yo se lo haya contado si no porque Ron, Matt o segurísimo que Hermione le han contado. De todas maneras ella no pierde ocasión para intentar convencerme de que lo intentemos de nuevo... que tal vez vuelva a surgir lo que pasó hace tiempo... y aunque solo somos amigos la gente siempre rumorea sobre una posible reconciliación y sobretodo Rita skeeter, el que yo tenga reuniones con ella (porque es auror) y vayamos Ron, Hermione, Ginny y yo no quiere decir que estemos juntos, pero de todas maneras me da igual lo que piense la gente...

Cuando me doy cuenta el tren se para y salgo con algo de dificultad ya que hay muchos niños abajo desorientados veo una silueta grande y robusta y sonrío.

"Hola Hagrid".- le sonrio.

"Harry!! Ya tenia ganas de verte... me dijo Dumbledore que te dieras prisa porque hay una sorpresa hoy en Hogwarts".

"Si? El que?".- le pregunto curioso.

"Me dijo que te aparecieras en su despacho".- me informa.

"Gracias".- le sonrio me alegro mucho de verlo, y con un click me aparezco y lo siguiente que veo es el despacho de Dumbledore y a Dumbledore sentado en su silla de siempre.

"Hola Harry ¿que tal estas?".- me saluda.

"Bien, preparado".- le saludo y me siento.

"Eso esta bien".- me dice con una sonrisa.-"Te he hecho venir antes porque necesito tu colaboración".

"Algo me dijo Hagrid... me dijo que había una sorpresa".- le digo yo curioso.

"Bueno... una sorpresa para los alumnos y una novedad para todos".- comenta.

"Si? Y en que tengo que colaborar?".- le pregunto.

"Como sabes la profesora McGonagall se encarga de recibir a nuestros alumnos, y bueno este años vienen unos alumnos especiales a los que tengo que recibir pero tengo que estar en el gran comedor y La profesora McGonagall como subdirectora también tiene que permanecer".- explica.

"Que alumnos especiales?".- le pregunto interrumpiendo.

"Este año haremos algunos intercambios... Ultimo curso vendrá aquí medio años a dar clases y después serán nuestros alumnos los que vayan a Francia, más que nada es para conocer el idioma y también relacionarnos con los demás colegios".- me comenta.

"Es buena idea.."- le pregunto.-"y que quiere que haga?"

"Quiero que los recibas, Los acompaña una profesora y un profesor que ambos conocen el idioma perfectamente, aparte los alumnos saben ingles... Y ambos profesores también enseñaran a los nuestros Francés, a séptimo y sexto.

Entonces tengo que recibirlos... llegaran con carruajes?- le pregunto.

No, un tren les dejará en Hogsmeade y vendrán en unas barcas como los de primero pero no conjuntamente. Tu tendrás que aguardar con ellos hasta que sean seleccionados los de primero y yo de la noticia.

Muy bien profesor, entonces, a trabajar...-le digo con simpatía y el solo ríe y salgo del despacho y me apresuro para ir a los terrenos veo a lo lejos que vienen unos botes y seguro que son ellos.

Miro Hogwarts y no puedo creer que este aquí después de tanto tiempo... oigo aplausos y eso quiere decir que ya ha empezado la selección.

Los botes llegan en el primero un profesor con dos niños.

Bonjour.- me dice dándome la mano. Y enseguida se gira para ayudar a bajar a los niños y yo también lo hago la verdad es que son muy educados sobretodo las niñas que me miran avergonzadas y diciéndome gracias en ingles.

De repente oigo una voz:

- Allez Vous, Allez vous!!!!.

Me volteo a mirar por donde he escuchado esa voz.. y no puedo creer lo que veo..., una chica con el pelo castaño, media melena, con gafas de sol, alta... se pone de pie en la barca para salir, me adelanto al profesor francés y le tiendo la mano... veo que se me queda mirando sonríe un poco pero después vuelve a ponerse seria, duda de si darme la mano pero lo hace y baja de la barca.

Merci Beaucoup (muchas gracias).- me dice ella, la verdad que la he escuchado muy poco hablar francés, se me hace muy raro.- "Nataly Black".- se presenta y mueve la mano estrechándomela y me da un escalofrío el escuchar el apellido de Sirius... es más se me hace raro que ella ahora lo use...

"Harry Potter".- digo algo molesto ya que la idea de hacer como que no me conoce no me agrada, estrechándole la mano quito mi mano lo más rápido posible y veo que me la tiende el otro profesor:

"Yo me llamo Gaël Vieville, encantado".- dice el en ingles, la verdad es que lo habla perfecto aunque tiene un poco acento de francés, al contrario que Nat.

"Si podéis acompañarme..."- digo girándome y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo, oigo como Nat da unas instrucciones a los chicos y me siguen, de tanto en tanto miro de reojo a Nat y la veo tan guapa... la veo cambiada, se la ve tan... bien... y en parte siento algo de rabia por eso... y el ver que ella casi ni se ha inmutado al verme... me duele, parece como que no le importo... Entramos y nos adentramos en el Gran Comedor cuando toca... por desgracia hay dos sitios a un lado de Dumbledore y otro al otro lado al lado de McGonagall y se que me tengo que sentar a su lado... me hubiera encantado sentarme cerca de ella para preguntarle que tal estaba. Me siento y la observo... no me canso de mirarla. Ni me paro a mirar como son seleccionados los alumnos de séptimo de Beauxbatons solo puedo ver como ella mira atenta, con esa cara de concentración y aplaude cuando el sombrero dice el nombre la casa, puedo ver que en algunos momentos se queda quieta y quizás sepa que le estoy mirando y se ponga nerviosa, pero como siempre sabe disimular muy bien...

"Y ahora... Debo presentaros a las nuevas incorporaciones del colegio, este año tendréis al Auror Harry Potter enseñando Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras".- dice Dumbledore y todo el mundo aplaude, me sonrojo y me levanto para agradecer miro de reojo y veo que ella aplaude, aunque no con mucha efusividad.- "Y... Este año los de Sexto y Séptimo año tendrán una nueva asignatura en la cual aprenderéis Francés con la Profesora Nataly Black y el profesor Gaël Vieville".- y ambos se ponen de pie avergonzados, escuchando los aplausos yo También aplaudo y sonrio al ver como ella esta sonrojada...- Y ya no os entretengo más, que aparezca lo que estáis deseando.- Dice simpático Dumbledore y parece la comida en las mesas.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

Cuando el director de Beauxbatons me comento el ir a Londres me alegró, hace tiempo que no veo a Matt y quiero verlo, también a Ron , a Hermione... y aunque parezca mentira a Harry, pero me revienta ver todas esas revistas inglesas que hablan sobre la reconciliación de Harry Potter y la Hermana de su mejor amigo, cuando se fueron, cada día compraba el periódico y todas las revista relacionadas con Inglaterra y ¿porque? Por él... como sé que es un personaje muy conocido y un auror excelente sabía que con la prensa sabría como van las cosas por allí... El director nos invitó a ir a una reunión que tendrían Dumbledore y el sobre como serían los intercambios, etc.. me sorprendió mucho el escuchar de Dumbledore decir que Harry Potter era candidato a ser un nuevo profesor en Hogwarts, este año, casi se me corta la respiración... tendría que convivir con el meses allí y solo el hecho de verlo me emocionaba... pero por otro aparecían en mi mente todos esos artículos anunciando una posible reconciliación, si... estoy si... y encima ni la conozco, sólo sé que Harry estuvo enamorado de ella mucho tiempo y si me ha olvidado y se ah dado cuenta que sigue enamorado de la chica... seguro... ni se como no me he caído cuando me ha dado la mano para que bajara de la barca, me temblaban las piernas, pero he sabido comportarme como siempre, dura por fuera pero casi muriéndome por dentro... y he sentido su mirada en todo la cena... y casi no he probado bocado por ello. Por eso ahora tengo tanta hambre y no me puedo dormir... o tal vez no me puedo dormir porque lo he visto, porque sé que está tan cerca y no duermo con él...

Me levanto y cojo mi carpeta con los apuntes y me dirijo a la ante sala, donde están los las mesas para trabajar cuando salgo de la habitación una pequeña luz se enciende y hace que pueda ver lo justo de la antesala en el hay muchas puertas donde están las puertas de los dormitorios de los profesores y puedo ver como en una pone: Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: Harry Potter. Cierro los ojos y me imagino que esta durmiendo boca arriba con los ojos cerrados, con el cabello mas desordenado que siempre y sonrio, niego con la cabeza saliendo de mi ensimismamiento y me siento en uno de los escritorios y empiezo a preparar la primera clase de los alumnos de séptimo, Ya que yo doy clase a los de séptimo y Gaël da a los alumnos de sexto oigo que una puerta se abre y me giro, ya que me ha asustado y veo a Harry parado en la puerta mirando serio y de manera penetrante.

"Vine para coger un vaso de agua".- dice acercándose a un mueble donde hay una jarra de agua y vasos. pero sigue mirándome de una manera que me hace intimidar.

"No te preocupes".- le digo algo incomoda por la situación.

"Que pretendes?".- me pregunta serio.

"De que hablas?".- le pregunto algo incrédula por la pregunta.

"Lo sabes perfectamente... me has tratado como si no me conocieras".- me reprocha.

"Por que yo no mezclo asuntos personales con el trabajo".- le respondo, aunque solo es para salir del paso, porque en verdad ni sé porque lo he hecho, tal vez por rabia a que el se haya olvidado tan fácil de mi y este con esa chica.

"Habrás cambiado, porque eso no lo hiciste hace algunos meses, es nuevo no?"- me pregunta algo borde y con reproche.

"He cambiado eso y mucho más".- le contesto yo también en el mismo tono.

"Ya veo ya..."- dice el con rabia.

"Parece que te afecta no?".- le pregunto sonriendo orgullosa.

"Para nada..."- dice haciéndose el desinteresado.

"No es lo que parece..."- le digo yo.

"Que sabrás tu..."- me dice el rabioso.

"Sí... que sabré yo... total te acabo de conocer no?"- digo dándole la razón como a los locos y le doy donde más le duele que es el que haga como que no lo conozco y veo que le da mas rabia.

"Más quisieras... aunque trates de aparentar que no me conoces me conoces y mucho...".- dice el sonriendo orgulloso por su contestación.

"No tanto... según tu, no te conocía en absoluto y pensaba cosas malas de ti que no tenias".- le contesto yo con amargura recordando aquella discusión.

"La verdad es que si, soy yo el que puedo decir que eres una egoísta, orgullosa, egocéntrica y insensible y que todo eso, hace que destruya tu belleza exterior".- Dice el orgulloso de contestación y ahora la que me pongo rabiosa soy yo, hay un silencio en el cual esas ultimas palabras están en mi cabeza y hace que sienta ganas de llorar pero no ahora, tengo que aguantar.- "No te tendría que importar lo que una persona desconocida diga".- añade, supongo al ver que me afecta.

"Quien ha dicho que me importe?".- le respondo seria.

"Te importa".- asegura el con una sonrisa triunfante.

"Soy egoísta, orgullosa, egocéntrica e insensible así que no tiene porque importarme".- le contesto borde.

"Es verdad..."- dice sonriendo orgulloso, dándome la razón como a los locos y eso me da rabia respiro hondamente y cierro los ojos un poco para así intentar que se vaya un poco la presión que siento en mis ojos y aguantarme las ganas de llorar sin que se me note pero no creo que pueda por mucho tiempo. Así que recojo mis cosas y me dispongo a irme de allí.

"¿Te vas?".- pregunta y me paro siento sus paso que vienen hacia mi.

"Sí, no pienso hacer que pierdas tu valioso tiempo".- le digo borde y siento que ríe y me da más rabia todavía.

"Oh! Por una vez en tu vida has pensado en alguien que no seas tu".- dice el y no puedo más y le pego un tortazo en la mejilla explotando, veo que se toca la mejilla y me mira sorprendido.

"Por una vez en mi vida no me arrepiento de lo que hago".- digo y salgo corriendo para meterme en mi habitación y mis lagrimas han salido justo en el momento que me giro. Bien que yo he sido cruel pero lo ha sido él también... y se ha pasado... me tiro en mi cama y ahora lo odio... lo odio, si antes lloraba por alguien a quien apreciaba, ahora lloro por alguien a quien quiero y odio a la vez... y espero olvidarme de él completamente, no quiero llorar, no quiero sufrir... no por él...

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE MATT**

Me miro en el espejo, y no puedo creer que haga meses que no me visto tan elegante... Tal vez sea porque la ocasión lo requiere...Pero me sorprende el tener ganas de salir... Solo con Nat tenia ganas de salir y últimamente salgo con ella... Una chica simpática, alocada, que me sacar una sonrisa aunque esté mal... y es tan bromista... Miro el reloj y todavía es pronto para que me venga a buscar. Estoy muy nervioso... pero contento a la vez... Vuelvo a mirarme en el espejo y me veo bien... como diría Nat, voy a ser la envidia de toda chica en la fiesta y cuando alguien me miraba de arriba abajo y después miraba a Nat la miraba con recelo, ella siempre solía decir: Si las miradas matasen estaría muerta desde el primer paso que he dado. Y me hacía reír... La hecho de menos, y en el espejo puedo ver que mis ojos brillan al recordarla. La echo tanto de menos y me encantaría tanto compartir con ella todo esto... Miro la habitación, la casa en general... Necesita el toque de una mujer y ella falta... Además me encantaría que él la viera...

"Wow Matt... esa chica se va a morir".- oigo una voz proveniente de un cuadro y me giro para mirarlo.

"Espero que no papá".- le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Sí... estoy en la casa Black, muy odiada por el pero lo único que tenía y vamos a cambiarla... Sobretodo a quitar el cuadro de mi abuela, que como dice papá lleva demasiado tiempo ahí.

"No tienes que estar triste hoy... es un día muy especial".- me comenta poniéndose más serio y preocupado él.

"Solo recordé lo mucho que la hecho de menos..."- le comento algo triste.

"No por mucho tiempo lo harás".- comenta el y pone una sonrisita.

"Que pasa? Porque sonríes?".- le digo yo acercándome al cuadro.

"He perdido facultades... ahora me calan enseguida..."- dice el decepcionado.

"¿Por que dijiste eso antes?"- le insisto para que vaya al grano.

"Bueno... le pedí a Dumbledore un favor y..."- Empieza a explicar.

"Al grano, por favor".- le digo yo interrumpiendo.

"Tu hermana y mi hija está en Londres".- Me dice y no lo puedo creer.

"Si? SI????".- Alzo la voz emocionado, creo que estoy apunto de llorar.

"Sí".- dice orgulloso y sonriendo ampliamente.

"Pero como?".- le pregunto acelerado.

"Ahora quieres saberlo?".- dice alzando una ceja bromeando.- "bueno le conté a Dumbledore la situación y el solo buscó una excusa para que ella viniera... Va a dar clases en Hogwarts de Francés. Al parecer dejó de ser Aurora y pasó a ser profesora de Beauxbatons y viajó con alumnos franceses de intercambio".- me explica y no lo puedo creer.

"Y COMO NO ME LO HAS CONTADO ANTES?".- le digo alzando la voz.

"Acabo de enterarme hace nada... Dumbledore me lo acaba de contar ahora, parece ser que ella estuvo en una reunión aquí hace tiempo y el no me lo contó".- cuenta con reproche.- "Podía haberla visto..."

"Quiero ir a Hogwarts!!!".- digo como un niño.

"No... Tu ahora mismo te vas que tienes algo muy importante que hacer y ya veremos otro día..."

"Sí, porque ya solo quedan 5 minutos y creo que voy a salir ya"

"Suerte y te quiero".- me dice con una sonrisa.

"Yo también papá".- le digo con una sonrisa y me voy cuando estoy abajo apunto de abrir la puerta oigo.

"Ah!!! Se me olvidaba!!!".- y pego un salto del susto.

"Dios!!! Que susto... Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!!!".- le recrimino.

"Me encanta hacerlo".- dice sacando la lengua y sonrio es justo que Nat...- "se me olvidaba decirte que... si después de la cena, la invitas a tomar algo o eso... No hagáis mucho ruido... puede ser muy molesto el estar escuchando como tu hijo..."

"Papá!!!!".- le interrumpo avergonzado pidiendo que por favor no siga...

"Yo también he sido joven y la pasión... sin darte cuenta..."- dice el.

"Adiós papá".- digo abriendo la puerta.

"Toma precauciones!!!!! Que mira lo que pasa... y encima dos a la vez!!!".- y cierro la puerta para no oírlo más, veo que el coche de Andie esta aparcado fuera y camino nervioso hacia él, lo peor es que cada vez voy sintiendo que tengo más calor, avergonzado y maldigo a mi padre por ello.

"Hola!!!".- me agacho mirando por la ventanilla saludándola y abro la puerta.

"Hola, que tal?".- Veo que ella se sonroja algo, tal vez al darse cuenta que voy muy bien vestido y me fijo en como va ella y va estupenda...

"Bien, Vas muy guapa".- le comento sentándome en el coche.

"Tu también vas muy guapo".- me comenta ella con una sonrisa, avergonzada. Parece mentira como puede ser tan extrovertida y tan vergonzosa a veces me pongo el cinturón y ella arranca.

"A donde vamos?".- pregunta ella concentrada en la carretera.

"A Le Gavroche" .- le digo simplemente, veo que se pega un frenazo brusco y me mira sorprendida, yo le miro asustado pro el frenazo.

"Que haces?".- le digo agitado...

"A le Gavroche???? Estas loco???".- dice alzando la voz.

"Si... no te gusta?"- le digo algo avergonzado.

"Estas loco??? CLARO!!! Pero...".- dice ella.

"Pero..."- le digo arrepintiéndome de mi penosa búsqueda de Internet.

"Pero te vas a dejar riñon y medio allí".- me dice ella algo avergonzada.

"Bueno... ese es mi problema, además no sé porque te sorprende tanto si te dije que te invitaba a un sitio elegante".- le digo yo algo avergonzado.

"También es verdad... solo que me sabe muy mal el que te gastes tanto dinero para invitarme... que yo con una hamburguesa de Mc donald ya estoy contenta".- me dice y hace que me reia, esa símpatia hace que me guste todavía más y ella sonrie y me encanta, pongo mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricio con mis dedos, despues acaricio un poco el filo de sus labios y acerco un poco mi espalda, veo que ella también acerca su rostro y sonrío por lo que esta apunto de pasar, estoy apenas a dos centimetros de besarla cuando.

"PI!!!!!!!!!!! PI!!!!!!!!!".- agacho la cabeza decepcionado y veo que ella también lo hace.

"PI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! VENGA HOMBRE!!!!!".-me giro y veo a un coche detrás pitando.

"QUE YA VA!!!!!!!".- grita Ella por la ventana y oigo que murmura: imbécil y sonrio.- Que asco de gente, no sabe esperar ni un minuto!!!.- dice indignada.

"Tranquila..."- le digo y dudo de si poner una mano en su rodilla pero no me atrevo...

* * *

"Me lo he pasado muy bien, siento el que tuvieras...".- dice ella una vez apagado el motor y el coche aparcado en frente de mi casa.

"Te lo has pasado bien no? Entonces no lo sientas".- le digo sonriendo y veo que ella sonríe.

"Entonces no lo siento, muchas gracias, otro día te invito yo al McDonalds".- dice bromeando y tío y ella también ríe.

"Te quiero".- digo sin pensar, y poniéndome serio, mirándole a los ojos. Veo que abre la boca para hablar pero hablo yo interrumpiéndola.- "Nadie me ha hecho reír tanto, y sobretodo en mi mal momento, tal vez te lo tenía que haber dicho en ese restaurante, como tenia pensado pero no me salía, estaba tan a gusto hablando contigo como siempre que no quería romper la conversación, me costaba decirlo y ahora así de la nada me ha salido".- le digo veo que ella sonríe.

"Yo También te quiero y estaba muy nerviosa porque presentía que lo dirías hoy... pero ha sido verte y se han quitado todos mis nervios".- dice ella sincera y sonrio, me acerco poco a poco y esta vez no hay ningún pitido que interrumpa esto que estoy sintiendo. Ahora entiendo lo que describía Nat, ahora entiendo porque llegaba con esa sonrisa en la cara. Yo seguro que entraré a casa con esa sonrisa...

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

BUENO...

Aquí va otro!!! Jajajajjajaj quería acabarlo donde matt duda de si ponerle la mano en la rodilla pero creo que cierta personita se cagaría en mi 50. 000 veces :D jajajajajajja

BUENO...

Decidme que no os ha gustado... decidme que soy la peor escritora el mundo, por este giro inesperado del fic... quería poner la escena del aeropuerto en el anterior capítulo pero era mucho... y todavía no la tenia muy pensada bueno... pensada la tenia pero no sabia como escribirla... y por eso a lo mejor esta algo liosa y lo siento...

A mi me gusta el hecho de que Sirius este en un cuadro... el hecho de que conociera a sus hijos era algo que tenía realmente claro desde el principio es mas si hice esa historia era solo por eso...

Y me encanta...

Y espero que os haya gustado algo y que no os haya decepcionado.

También me emocioné un montón cuando Nat le pega a Harry y le dice esa frase... jajajaja dioooos no me podéa creer que hubiera escrito eso tan bien a lo mejor lo veis una chorrada pero en ese momento que escribes te emocionas un montón yo lo vivo... jajajajajaja

Y cuando Harry escucha eso su voz... wow ahí también me emocioné jejej que fácil soy de emocionar eh????

BUENO... RECIBO REVIEWS MALOS Y BUENOS

HAY OPINIONES DE TODOS LOS GUSTOS

SE OS QUIERE!!! Y GRACIAS POR LEER

JJEJ BESOSSSS

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA PERO SOBRETODO A...ILOVEWEASLEYS, ANDREITRA O... ANDIE!!!!!!!

JEJEJEJEJEJEJ

Besosssss


	14. Celos

Capitulo 14: CELOS

"Buenos días chicos... Llegan tarde".- les digo algo seria, veo que se sientan en sus sitios.

"Perdón profesora, Lo que pasa que el profesor Potter nos entretuvo".- dice una chica de Ravenclaw, una de las más listas que tengo en clase.

"Pues díganle al profesor Potter que otra vez mire mejor la hora. Bueno... empecemos".- digo mientras apunto en la pizarra el presente continuo...

La verdad es que he sido un poco cruel con ellos... pero el hecho de escuchar siempre el nombre de Harry por todas partes me quema por dentro, me cabrea, me pone de malhumor y también hace que me deprima... es tan duro encontrármelo por los pasillos... comer en la misma mesa, compartir con el este castillo, tener su habitación al lado de la mía... no puedo... es superior a mí... me puede... y me lamento ser tan débil. Eso sí no lo aparento para nada. Creo que si tengo algo de mala fama en el colegio es porque me llevo mal con Harry Potter, los alumnos ya tienen miedo de decir ese nombre en clase. Y en verdad me sabe muy mal por ellos. Veo que todos están concentrados haciendo los ejercicios, suena el timbre y veo que todos me miran.

"Si no habéis acabado los ejercicios, acabadlos para el lunes".- les digo.-"Buen Fin de semana".- les digo sonriendo y empiezan a salir y mientras yo recojo. Hace como un mes que estoy aquí pro eso ya me siento algo ahogada aquí dentro y es por mi culpa la verdad... Porque Gaël hace tres semanas que tiene fin de semana libre porque yo todavía no me atrevo a salir de aquí... La semana pasada me tocaba pero al final se lo cambié... Dumbledore me dio un papel en el cual hay una dirección y me he tirado toda la semana mirando ese papel que ahora tengo en mis manos. Me dijo que me lo daba y solo tenia que ir a avisarle y decirle que me sentía preparada. Pero todavía no lo se... Guardo mis cosas en el aula ya que esta aula es solo mía y cogiendo mi paquete de tabaco salgo para irme a orillas del Bosque prohibido para relajarme y pensar... me apoyo en un árbol y me siento. Enciendo el cigarro y le doy una honda calada mientras miro el papel:

Número 12 de Grimmauld Place 

Este siempre ha sido mi ritual toda la semana y todavía no he decidido nada... me da miedo el que esté enfadado conmigo y no quiera verme más... solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de llorar... cierro los ojos y vuelvo a darle una honda calada, para expulsar después el humo por la boca y la nariz y sigo con los ojos cerrados recordando como nosotros jugábamos cuando éramos pequeños...

"No sé puede fumar a aquí".- oigo una voz borde y sé quien es... ya ha tenido que estropearlo todo... y la sonrisa de mi boca desaparece. Abro los ojos para mirar a Harry.

"Tu no eres quién para decírmelo".- le digo amenazante y mirándolo de mala manera.

"Solo te informo y te aviso".- me dice.

"Bueno entonces ya esta, te puedes ir".- le digo.

"Porque tanta prisa..."- me dice él y se sienta. Suspiro y me voy a levantar cuando el me pone una mano en el brazo impidiéndolo. Me quedo de mala gana no lo miro, miro para otro lado y le doy una calada.

"Llevas todo el mes evitándome y ya creo que es hora de que hablemos".- me dice.

"No tenemos nada de que hablar".- le digo dándole otra calada y soltando el humo en su cara. Sé que lo odia... veo que me mira con mala cara coge el cigarro y con la varita lo hace desaparecer.- "Porque has hecho eso?".- le digo levantando una ceja.

"Porque sabes que me molesta y llevo queriéndolo hacer desde hace un mes".- comenta.

"Así que ahora te dedicas a seguirme, a controlarme, a espiarme..."- le comento borde.

"Si, y? Llevo un mes queriendo hablar contigo y es imposible..."- me dice enfadado.

"Tal vez porque tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer mucho mas importantes..."- le digo.

"Cuando te pones así eres insoportable...".- comenta.

"Lo sé y estoy muy orgullosa de ello".- comento poniéndome de pie.

"Podremos hablar un día sin pelear?".- dice Harry enfadado.

"No, porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo".- le digo girándome para irme.

"Algún día vamos a tener que hablar quieras o no quieras!!!!!".- dice gritándome mientras me alejo y me dirijo hacia mi habitación para colocar mis cosas en la maleta e irme. Las arreglo y me dirijo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, esta vacío... así que decido esperar, sentada en una de las sillas que están enfrente del escritorio. Siento que me miran fijamente y miro para arriba y veo los directores y personajes de la escuela alguno cuchichean, otros me miran con curiosidad, otro duerme... oigo la puerta y me giro y veo a Dumbledore que entra por la puerta.

"Que sorpresa verla por aquí señorita Nataly".- me dice sentándose en su asiento.

"Señor... he decidido ir hoy...".- le digo seria y nerviosa.

"Me alegro... seguro que será bien recibida en Grimmauld Place".- dice mirando hacia arriba ligeramente oigo un sonido de sorpresa proveniente de un cuadro y miro hacia arriba.

"Si quieres... Puedes emplear la chimenea para ir".- dice poniéndose de pie al lado de la chimenea.

"Me haría un gran favor...".- le digo.

"Lo tiene todo listo?".- me pregunta.

"Si señor...".- le digo poniéndome más sería.

"No se preocupe... todo estará bien".- me dice sonriendo tranquilizadoramente.

"Muchas gracias señor Dumbledore".

"No hay de que... diga bien la dirección vale?".- me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza, me meto dentro de la chimenea, cierro los ojos, digo la dirección y tiro los polvos flú. Toco tierra firme y me caigo bruscamente. Oigo que unos pasos que se acercan rápidamente, abro los ojos impaciente y...

"Nat!!!!!!!!!".- veo que Matt se tira al suelo con una sonrisa y me abraza... lo abrazo fuerte apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y no puedo evitar el llorar de la emoción, lo quiero, lo he echado de menos, no puedo vivir sin él, no soy nada sin él... no cuanto a durado el abrazo pero nos separamos poco a poco sigo llorando veo que me mira el también emocionado y con una sonrisa en la cara y no puedo mas que acercarme a abrazarlo y darle un beso muy largo en la mejilla.

"No puedo creerlo...".- dice el levantándose y cogiéndome de la mano para que me levante... me gira y me mira de arriba abajo.- "Estas guapísima".- me sonrojo y sonrio.

"Tu también estás muy guapo Matt... te veo diferente...".- comento yo y es verdad, va más arreglado y su brillo de ojos es diferente...

"Tu también estas muy cambiada... parece que no nos hemos visto en años".- comenta riendo ligeramente.

"Lo siento..."- comento yo poniéndome algo seria.

"Shhhh ya hablaremos en otro momento de eso".- me dice callándome.- "Dios... no puedo creer que estés aquí... creí que no vendrías... que nunca ibas a tomar la decisión"

"Matt... hace un mes que estoy en Londres, trabajo en Hogwarts y si no he venido antes es porque me pensaba que tu me reprocharías igual que Harry, el no haber venido...".- le digo seria.

"Él te quiere Nat...".- me comenta.

"No... Matt... Entre Harry y yo ya no queda nada... eso fue hace meses pero ya no...".- le digo seria.

"Vale... pero sigo pensando que sois el uno para el otro...".- comenta.

"No quiero hablar de él Matt... hoy no".- le comento.

"Vale... Tengo que contarte tantas cosas... ven vamos a sentarnos".- me dice dirigiéndome al sofá.

Me encanta hablar con él... como lo echaba de menos, me ha hablado de una chica llamada Andie que conoció en el avión de camino a Londres. Dice que es guapa, simpática, con mucho sentido del humor, que es una chica encantadora y que ahora sentía todo lo que le describí en su día...

"Tienes que conocerla Nat... ya esta.. quieres que vayamos a cenar? También podemos invitar a Ron y Hermione...".- me dice emocionado.

"Vale..."- Total Harry está en Hogwarts así que no hay peligro de verlo.

"Bien entonces ahora los llamo vamos a cenar por ahí y salimos a bailar. Vale?".- dice emocionado.

"Sí, la verdad es que echo de menos el salir".- le digo algo nostálgica. De repente oigo una tos y me giro por todos lados veo que Matt está en la cocina llamando por teléfono... me fijo en la casa... tiene unos techos bastante altos y parece muy antigua la casa... de repente vuelvo a escuchar la tos y me giro me fijo que proviene de un cuadro y me acerco a observarlo... Ese retrato me es familia... la menos la cara de la persona la he visto en alguna parte, intento pensar donde la he visto cuando...- "Tu estabas en el despacho de Dumbledore!!!".- le digo al cuadro.

"Ummmm esto... si...".- dice el hombre algo cohibido y avergonzado.

"Es que tu cara me es familiar".- le digo.

"Tal vez no porque lo hayas visto en el despacho de Dumbledore...".- esta vez quien habla es Matt, acercándose a mi.

"Ah no? Entonces... es que no se porque...".- digo algo curiosa.

"Bueno...voy a presentarme... Me llamo Sirius Black".- dice y me quedo algo impresionada... abro ligeramente la boca y veo que el sonríe con nerviosismo... no se que decir... no puedo creer que mi padre permanezca en ese cuadro... no lo puedo creer...

"Tu... tu... yo...".- digo sin poder decir nada estoy muy impresionada escucho que Matt va a por una silla y lo agradezco porque no se cuanto tiempo hubiera durado...

"Creo que no ha sido muy buena idea el presentarme... lo entiendo... todo esto es muy nuevo y...".- dice el algo triste y me giro a verlo.

"No! No! Solo que... es algo extraño... pero me alegro de conocerte... al fin y al cabo cuando vine aquí quería encontrarme con Matt y que buscáramos los dos".- le digo sonriendo tranquila y suspiro.

"Estas bien?".- me pregunta Matt.

"Creo que el corazón se me va a salir del pecho pero bien...".- digo ya mas aliviada y en broma.

"Matt dice que te pareces mucho a mi".- dice él.

"Bueno... eso habrá que verlo jejeje".- le digo yo mirando a Matt.

"Ummmm esto... Nat...".- dice Matt como encogiéndose teniendo miedo de decir algo.

"Que pasa?".- le pregunto.

"Pues que... Resulta que Harry tiene el fin de semana libre y...".- dice matt cerrando los ojos.

"No voy...".- digo levantándome, al parecer algo sorprendido de que no me ponga a chillar.

"Nat...".- me dice el con cara de regañarme.

"No! Ya me basta con tener que verlo las 24 horas del día como para ir también a cenar fuera con él.- digo cabreada.

"Emm... es que... les he dicho que vinieran...".- dice el encogiendo la cabeza cerrando los ojos para recibir...

"Siempre tienes que meter la pata!!!o bueno no... lo haces aposta!!!".- le digo yo cabreada.

"No! No! Solo que...".- intenta excusarse.

"A ver que excusa me vas a poner...".- le digo yo mirándolo evaluadoramente.

"Pues que Andie se va sentir más a gusto si hay más gente, además que nunca ha entrado a casa todavía".- dice él.

"Ya claro... por eso es tan importante que Harry esté aquí no?".- le digo alzando una ceja.

"Que pasa con Harry?".- comenta mi padre.

"Pues que..".- empieza a comentar Matt.

"Nada!!! No pasa nada!!! Sólo que no lo aguanto y no pienso aguantarlo o no viene o me voy yo".- digo enfadada.

"Tu no te vas!! y vas a cenar con nosotros".- me dice el también enfadado.

"Pues me subo arriba y no bajo pero no pienso verlo".- comento.

"Ufffff se me había olvidado ya que eras tan terca...".- comenta enfadado.

"No voy a cenar... digas lo que digas".- le digo yo.

"A ver... haya paz...".- dice Sirius desde el cuadro.- "Tengo que poner orden no? Pues venga. A ver... Entiendo que no te guste verlo aunque no se porqué porque lo ves cada día en el colegio, pero también debes entender que es amigo de tu hermano y de su novia y una de las razones por la cual te debes quedar es porque tu hermano nos va a presentar a su novia. Además supongo que vendrá con Ginny así que estará muy distraído".- dice él con una sonrisita y ante eso bufo cabreada veo como Matt sonríe y ríe.

"Y tu de que te ríes?".- le digo de mala gana.

"Yo? De nada".- dice aguantándose y lo miro fulminante.

"Cual es mi habitación?".- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Ven que te enseño la casa...".- me dice sonriendo y pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Lo miro fulminante y me da un beso en la mejilla... que chico... nunca cambiará y nos dirigimos arriba tiene 2 plantas aunque en el de arriba solo hay cajas y cosas en el . Mi habitación esta al lado de la de Matt que esa era antes de mi padre.

"Arréglate porque lo más seguro es que después salgamos a tomar algo por ahí y a bailar".- me comenta.

"Vale...".- le digo con algo de mala gana por lo de Harry. Pero se iba a enterar... voy a demostrarle que he cambiado y sobretodo mostrarle lo que se ha perdido al estar con la pelirroja esa. Opto por ponerme una minifalda vaquera blanca y una camiseta negra atada al cuello con escote en V. Se van a enterar quien soy yo. Pienso mientras me miro en el espejo oigo por fuera una voz:

"Puedo pasar?".- es la voz de mi padre.

"Claro".- contesto y veo que aparece por el cuadro.

"Wow!!!!.- estas muy guapa aunque... eso no es muy corto?".- dice mirándome la falda y hace que me ría.

"Si voy guapa no es demasiado corto".- le digo bromeando.

"Tu madre solo se puso algo así para darme celos y hacerme sentir un idiota".- comenta el con nostalgia.

"Pues supongo que he heredado algo...".- comento bromeando para aligerar el ambiente.

"Eres igual de guapa que ella... eso si por lo que he podido ver en cuanto a carácter somos iguales, he notado que Matt es más blando y eso es de tu madre".- comenta y yo río.- "Así que pretendes darle celos a alguien..."

"Ummm no precisamente".- le contesto.

"Entonces?".- me pregunta.

"Es difícil de explicar...".- le digo poniéndome algo sería no me apetece hablar de Harry.

"Todavía hay tiempo, tu hermano se está duchando".- comenta me siento en la cama mirando hacia el y con cara algo triste.- "Es por mi ahijado no? Si tiene que serlo si no quieres verlo".

"Por quien?".- no entendiendo a quien se refiere.

"Harry... no lo sabes? Yo era el mejor amigo de su padre y el es mi ahijado".- me explica y ahora entiendo su reacción.

"No sabia nada... Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...".- digo recordando hechos.

"Que pasa con él?".- me pregunta.

"Que es un imbécil, egoísta, y muchas cosas mas".- comento enfadada.

"Por qué?".- me pregunta.

"Perdón pero... no me apetece hablar de ello ahora... podemos dejarlo para otro día?".- le pregunto.

"Vale... no te preocupes".- dice mirándome algo decepcionado.

"Te prometo contártelo mañana. Vale?".- le digo para que se quede conforme.

"Vale.- dice ya algo mas contento".- Oigo que tocan a la puerta y salgo de mi cuarto oigo que Matt aun se esta duchando y grita un: abre tu!!!! Y me dirijo abajo. Abro y veo a una chica bastante arreglada, alta, de pelo castaño, largo y liso, veo que se ha avergonzado algo.

"Hola debes ser Andie, no?".- le digo con una sonrisa.

"Sí y tu debes ser la Hermana de la que tanto habla".- me contesta ella sonriendo y ahora hace que me avergüence a mi.

"Espero que haya hablado bien de mí. Encantada".- le digo dándole dos besos.- "Pasa...Matt está duchándose".- añado haciéndola pasar y cierro la puerta detrás de ella y me adelanto para que me siga al salón veo que ella va mirando la casa.- "Hay que hacerle muchos cambios, pero dice Matt que necesita mucha mano femenina así que si algún día quisieras ayudarme...".- le comento.

"Claro, encantada".- me dice.

"Quieres tomar algo?".- le pregunto.

"No gracias, de todas maneras... huele muy bien".- Comenta oliendo.

"La verdad es que si... ummmm como echaba de menos ese olor en mi cocina...Aunque los dos cocinamos bien, Matt siempre me ha superado con creces".- le comento sentándome en el sofá y ella también se sienta.

"Una vez me preparó unos crepes en casa que ummmmm".- comenta.

"Ohhhh que hambre me está entrando".- comento y veo que ella ríe.

"A mi también no te creas".- dice riendo y yo también lo hago. Oigo los pasos de Matt bajando la escalera y aparece en el comedor veo como se le agranda la sonrisa al verla y me pongo muy contenta que él, aunque me trae malos recuerdos... porque yo solía sonreír así cuando lo veía. Veo que él se acerca y la besa, mientras vuelven a tocar la puerta y me tenso Matt se separa y me mira...

"Voy yo a abrir".- comento decidida veo que el asiente con la cabeza y con una sonrisa, no querría estropear su saludo... así que armo de valor y me dirijo a abrir la puerta. La abro y lo primero que veo es a la pareja... la pareja del año, Hermione y Ron. Puedo ver como tanto Ron como Hermione sonríen y veo que Hermione se acerca a darme un abrazo y darme dos besos en la mejilla.

"Oh me gusta saber que me has echado de menos".- le comento bromista , oigo que Hermione ríe y mientras miro a Ron que mira la escena tierno y sonriendo.

"Yo también quiero un abrazo".- dice como un niño pequeño dándome dos besos y después me abraza yo río se separa y comenta.-"Pero mira que sexy y guapa se ha puesto...".- comenta bromeando y hace que me sonroje.

"No digas esas cosas que después la señorita Granger se pone celosa".- comento y reímos aunque Hermione se hace la ofendida y Ron la abraza. Al quitarse Ron de en medio puedo ver a Harry mirándome, la verdad es que no puedo descifrar su mirada solo se que esta algo tenso al menos por su incorporación de hombros.

"Hola Potter".- comento acercándome a darle dos besos uno en cada mejilla, el no se ha movido ni un milímetro, me separo y miro a la persona que esta al lado una chica igual de alta que Harry, con el cabello pelirrojo, arreglada y mirándome evaluadoramente.

"Nat te presento a mi Hermana Ginny".- comenta Ron interrumpiendo un momento bastante tenso y Frío.

"Hola. Encantada yo soy Nat".- le digo acercándome a darle dos besos y sonriendo falsamente.

"Hola".- contesta ella.

"Pasad, están Matt y Andie en el salón".- les digo. Dirigiéndome al salón y haciendo que me sigan, noto una mirada fija en mí y se de quién es. Sonrío orgullosa. Cuando entro veo que Matt y Andie hablan con papá.

"Ya estamos todos".- comento yo entrando al salón.

**

* * *

**

No soporto verla tan entera, tan guapa, tan cambiada, tan bien... no lo soporto, bromea, ríe, sonríe, camina derecha, decidida, segura de si misma , orgullosa, parece ser que ni se a inmutado al verme, aunque de que me extraño si lleva todo el mes igual, ignorándome, evitándome y no puedo... No puedo tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Me duele porque parece que para ella no fue nada todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, que al verme no siente nada, ni amor, ni amistad, si no que parece odiarme...Bien que yo he sido cruel con ella lo fui el primer día pero he intentado hablar con ella millones de veces y es imposible. Creo que algún día llegaré a un extremo en que lo deje estar todo... o atarla para que no se pueda escapar y me escuche. Por otro lado debo decir que le ha sentado muy bien ese tiempo allí y yo aquí: porque esta realmente guapa y todo que lo que ella guardaba antes lo demuestra ahora a primera vista. Estando con ella descubrí que detrás de esa orgullosa y fría Nat estaba una chica, coqueta, simpática, bromista, pícara y cariñosa, atrevida y confiada. Y así es ahora aunque en Hogwarts sea conmigo dura y fría como el hielo su forma de vestir y la delicadeza con la que habla con Dumbledore o con sus alumnos expresa eso... Aunque conmigo se comporte fría como el hielo porque yo le dijera aquello...

"Dios Matt, que bueno... Aprende Hermione, aprende...".- comenta Ron.

"Pues vente a comer cada día aquí y ya vente a vivir también".- dice Hermione algo enfadada, veo como Nat ríe fuerte y veo esa sonrisa tan linda... sonrío veo que siente mi mirada y me mira y se vuelve a poner seria.

"Vivís juntos?".- pregunta ella atónita.

"Si" .- contesta Hermione contenta y feliz.

"Y no te ha echado todavía ninguna vez?".- pregunta divertida y bromeando a Ron.

"De momento desde que se fue no ha recurrido a mi todavía".- contesto yo integrándome a la conversación.

"Es un milagro!!!!".- dice ella mirándome y riéndose.

"Eh? Y no podría yo echarla a ella?".- pregunta algo ofendido Ron.

"Vamos... Si quien lleva los pantalones siempre es Hermione".- comenta esta vez Matt.

"Las mujeres siempre los llevamos".- añade Andie.

"Somos más, listas, inteligentes, atractivas..."– añado yo poniendo cara de superioridad y me alegro de que ahora si hable conmigo como los demás

"Eso no lo dudo pero que haríais sin nosotros... los hombres somos importantes en vuestra vida".- comento yo.

"Solo para tener niños!".- salta a la defensiva Andie.- "Y ahora ya puedes adoptarlos..."- añade.

"Y no olvidemos el embarazo in vitro... Estáis acabados..."- comento yo riendo.

"Bueno... Vamos a dejarlo... y ayudadme todos a recoger para después irnos por ahí".- comenta Matt levantándose y todos nos levantamos para recoger veo que Ginny no tiene muy buena cara para mi que esta algo aburrida.

"Ginny... estás bien? No te he oído apenas hablar en toda la cena".

"Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte".- me contesta sonriendo falsamente. Creo que Nat no le cae bien aunque es entendible, ella sabe lo que pasó con ella y no le hace ni pizca de gracia el que ella esté aquí hoy se ha enterado y no le ha sentado muy bien, se ha enfadado algo conmigo y que por la llegada de ella yo me había distanciado algo, pero la verdad es que no porque también es Hogwarts. Ella esta empeñada en que quiere que todo sea como antes pero se olvida del daño que me hizo, pero aunque ella diga que si y que lo siente en verdad no se acuerda y no lo sabe. Sólo se siente sola y quiere que yo inicie de nuevo una relación y la verdad que la prensa mediática no favorece en nada diciendo que puede haber una relación entre nosotros.

Cuando acabamos de recoger las chicas suben a arreglarse, la verdad es que me sorprende de que Nat lo haga pero bueno no le doy mucha importancia, total ha cambiado mucho y nosotros seguimos nuestra conversación con Sirius, la verdad es que es algo raro hablar con el en un cuadro.

"Por cierto señorito Harry... contigo tengo que hablar seriamente".- comenta Sirius algo desafiante pero en broma.

"Porque?".- me extraño.

"A no lo sé... pero espero saberlo... porque se que le has hecho algo a mi pequeña".- comenta el frunciendo las cejas y me quedo algo sorprendido.

"Yo no le he hecho nada... pero yo también podría reprocharte el que no me dijeras que tenias hijos y no te he dicho nada".- comento yo y veo se calla.

"Ya estamos aquí".- comenta Hermione entrando con Andie. Veo que Ginny entra al cabo de un minuto con una sonrisa en la cara creo que no se la he visto en toda la noche y veo que Nat entra la última con una cara bastante seria y enfadada. Después de que ellas estuvieran listas nos vamos, Yo con Ginny en mi coche, Ron y Hermione en el de Ron y Matt, Nat con Andie en su coche. Bajar del coche siento que la mano de Ginny coge la mía y me pongo algo nervioso la miro y ella me sonríe, la verdad es que me siento algo incómodo que haga eso así que le suelto la mano y ella se agarra de mi brazo, eso ya no me molesta tanto, nos encontramos con los demás y puedo ver que Nat mira con algo de odio a Ginny y cada vez estoy más seguro de que algo ha pasado en la casa cuando se han ido. Y solo la idea de que Nat pueda ponerse algo celosa hace que una sonrisa se pose en mi cara. Nos dijimos al Pub al que siempre que hay bastante gente pero no esta muy lleno y el cual puede uno bailar sin que se pegue con el de al lado. Entramos y una humareda me envuelve, el tabaco, los focos, el humo que también echan... nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos. La verdad es que no sabia que Nat bebiera aunque supongo que ella tampoco lo debía saber de mí. En un momento veo que Matt saca a bailar tanto a Andie como Nat y ellas ríen mientras bailan y puedo ver como ella se mueve... al principio empieza bailar tímidamente pero veo que cuando coge el ritmo es mucho más, estoy tan ensimismado en verla bailar que solo me llama la atención el echo de que Ginny me este sacando a bailar y que bailemos, noto que ella poco a poco de pega más a mi e intento separarme un poco.

**

* * *

**

No se cuando he bebido pero se que lo suficiente para reírme con bastante mucho facilidad. Pero no me importa me lo estoy pasando muy bien, sin contar con el pequeño o no tan pequeño detalle de la pelirroja aquí. Que me hace hervir la sangre. Nos ponemos todos en un corro y empezamos a bailar y alguien tiene que entrar en el medio y como nadie entra, el primero es Ron que arrastra a Hermione y bailan bastante pegado la verdad es que a Hermione no le había visto nunca ese rubor de mejillas, algo decía que ella también se ríe fácilmente. Después la pareja que entra es Matt y Andie, después le siguen Ginny y Harry a mi desgracia y tanto Ron como Matt que secan dos veces consecutivas, la verdad es que me encantaría salir por tercera vez y que fuera Harry. Pero rompemos el corro para tomar algo de repente la música cambia drásticamente y hay una canción algo lenta, veo que Ron arrastra a Hermione, que Matt también lo hace con Andie y que Ginny me mira desafiante y con una sonrisa en los labios saca a Harry y me quedo sola. Me siento en el taburete de espaldas a la pista un momento para beber todo el contenido de mi vaso, me siento algo mareada, pero da igual pido otro y saco el tabaco de mi bolso, la verdad es que ya necesito uno y tengo que aprovechar ahora que Matt está ocupado. Me giro pegándole una gran calada ummmmm cuanto lo necesitaba. Veo a Matt y Andie bailando abrazados y me sale una sonrisa en la cara.

"Hola guapa, tienes fuego?".- escucho una voz de chico me giro a mi izquierda y veo a un chico con el cigarro en la mano,

"Claro, toma".- le digo dándole el mechero.

"Gracias¿no bailas?".- me pregunta.

"Estoy haciendo un descanso, además las lentas no son mi fuerte".- le contesto dándole un sorbo a mi vaso.

"No lo creo... llevo mirándote toda la noche y bailas genial y bailar lento es lo más fácil, no será que no tienes pareja para bailar?".- me pregunta el chico algo coqueto.

"Me has pillado".- le digo riéndome.- "De todas maneras necesitaba un descanso".- comento.

"Si no tienes pareja puedes bailar conmigo, no creo hacerlo mejor que tú pero..."- dice bromista.

"Jajajaja".-me río.

"Además ahora viene el trozo rápido y en ese si que no me puedes decir que no es tu fuerte".- me dice guiñándome un ojo y sonriendo, sonrio y le cojo la mano que me a tendido para llevarme a la pista vamos caminando a la pista cuando empieza a convertirse en una canción rápida. Bailamos y noto que el cada vez se va acercando más su cuerpo sonriéndome y yo también lo hago la verdad es que es simpático, le doy la ultima calada a mi cigarro y lo tiro al suelo bebo un sorbo de mi vaso y dirijo mi mirada hacia donde esta Harry veo que ella esta muy pegada a él y que pone un brazo en su hombro y que baja su cintura, será...agggg me mira y veo que el coloca una mano en su cintura y me da rabia me apego más al chico, no puedo verlos juntos, no puedo... le digo algo al chico pero no me oye por la música así que el se agacha para le digo en el oído que ahora vengo. Me dirijo al baño algo mareada me lavo la cara algo y me miro al espejo.

"Nat... tranquilízate.. el puede hacer lo que le venga en gana..."- me digo bajito y suspiro antes de salir. Al salir veo que el chico esta en la barra no muy lejos de donde están Ron y Hermione besándose. Me siento a su lado mirando hacia la pista-

"Estas bien?".- me pregunta.

"Estoy algo mareada pero bien".- le digo.

"Sería muy malo el que te pidiera tu nombre y teléfono?".- me pregunta.

"No, pásame tu móvil".- le digo y marco mi número y mi nombre y se lo guardo. Miro como bailan Harry y Ginny.

"Te llamas Nat".- me dice.

"Sí y tu?".- le pregunto.

"Jack... Nat… tienes novio?"- me pregunta.

"No, no tengo".- le contesto mirando distraída hacia Ginny y Harry, veo que Ginny se acerca peligrosamente a Harry para besarlo y lo hace me giro hacia Jack, no puedo seguir viendo más.

"Me alegro...Porque me gustas".- me dice acercándose cada vez más a mi para besarme pero lo separo.

"Tengo que ir al baño".- le digo y me voy hacia allí. Me lavo la cara otra vez .. me duele la cabeza, estoy mareada y tengo unas terribles ganas de llorar... Solo de pensar lo que me ha dicho en el baño... tal vez sea cierto... porque él en ningún momento se a separado cuando ella le ha besado. Sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza: "tú para él solo has sido un pasatiempo en Francia"... tal vez sea así, o tal vez no lo fuera pero cuando volvió se enamoró de ella otra vez, el ya me había dicho que la quiso mucho y quizás... solo el pensarlo me hace sentir mal y rabia, celos, si envidia... Vamos Nat donde la dureza de todo este mes, ahora vas a salir de ahí y vas a ir a por ese chico que esta esperando a que lo beses. Cuando abro veo que ella esta por entrar al baño.

"Había olvidado lo bien que besa, me encanta...".- dice sonriendo y le pego un guantazo y me tiro encima de ella estirándole del pelo y noto que ella también lo hace.

"NAT!!! SUÉLTALA!!!".- oigo la voz de Harry. Y veo como el se pone en medio y me empuja para que me separe pero me vuelvo a tirar me da igual si Harry esta ahí.

"QUE PASA AQUÍ???".- Pregunta Matt cogiéndome por atrás y separándome de ahí.

"PASA QUE TU HERMANA ES UNA ENVIDIOSA".-dice gritando la pelirroja esa.

"SUÉLTAME!!!!".- grito y quito las manos de Matt que me sujetan, y me vuelvo abalanzar. Pero esta Harry y me coge de las manos y por mucho que intento moverlas para que me suelte no lo hace.

"ESTATE QUIETA NAT!!!".- me grita Harry.

"Que ha pasado Aquí?".- pregunta esta vez Andie.

"Pues que ella tiene una envidia que se la come por dentro".- dice orgullosa.

"Mentira!!!eres tu la que me busca!!!".- Digo ya fuerte pero no gritando, y intento que Harry me suelte.-"Suéltame Harry!!!".

"No hasta que te tranquilices".- me dice.

"Como quieres que me ponga con esa imb...".- digo pero me interrumpe ella.

"Imbécil porque eh? Por qué te digo las verdades?".- dice ella.

"Ginny! Deja de meter mas leña al fuego!".- se queja Harry.

"No sé como pudo aguantarte tanto tiempo!!!!!".- le digo.

"Si me sigue aguantando es por algo no?".- comenta ella sonriendo triunfante y intento abalanzarme de nuevo pero Harry esta en medio.

"Parad ya!!!!".- Harry cabreado.- "Ron llévate a tu hermana a casa y Yo llevaré a tu hermana a casa".- dice dando instrucciones y a lo ultimo refiriéndose a Matt.

"Yo no me voy con mi hermano".- comenta Ginny enfada.

"Y yo no me voy contigo a ninguna parte!".- le digo yo enfadada.

"¿Estáis de acuerdo?".- dice Harry a los demás y ellos asienten.

"Yo no".- comento.

"Tu Nat te callas que bastante la has liado".- me dice el enfadado.

"Y tu no? Y ella no?".- comento yo algo indignada.

"Vamos...".- dice empezando a caminar sin soltarme las manos.

"Puedes soltarme no me voy a ir...".- le digo yo.

"Te cojo de un brazo por si un caso".- me dice y me suelta una. Los demás le piden perdón al camarero al pasar por la barra pasamos pro la lado de Jack.

"Espera...".- le digo a Harry parándome enfrente de Jack.

"Espero que me llames".- le digo y lo beso cortamente en los labios siento el brazo de Harry que me tira, bueno... es justo no? El con Ginny y yo con Jack.

"Porque ha sido todo eso?".- me pregunta ya dentro del coche y arrancándolo y no contesto solo me limito a mirar por la ventana, al cabo de unos minutos.- "No vas a hablar no? Piensas todavía que no tienes nada que hablar conmigo no?".- dice.

"Exacto!!! Wow vas prosperando".- comento yo irónica.

"Pues del coche no vas a salir hasta que no hablemos de todo. No quería llegar a este extremo pero tu lo has querido".- dice enfadado y aparca en un sitio con muy pocas casas intento abrir la puerta del coche pero están cerradas. Me siento mirando al frente con los brazos cruzados.- "Porque me lo pones tan difícil..."- comenta.

"Siento lo del otro día. Vale? Estaba enfadado porque me dolió el que hicieras como si no me conocieras, como si no te importara todo lo que pasamos juntos. Eso fue lo que sentí y me dio rabia y siento lo que dije porque aunque seas orgullosa y te comportes de una manera mas fría que antes para mi sigues siendo aquella chica que estuvo conmigo esas semanas... ahora incluso más guapa y más atractiva... Y me duele el que me ignores".- me confiesa y sigo en silencio aunque mis ojos ya no muestran enfado.- "Mírame Nat... Te quiero... he intentado olvidarte pero no puedo... No puedo convivir contigo las 24 horas del día sin hablarte, sin que me mires, sin que me hables..."

"Esta noche parece que se te ha olvidado todo eso...".- le comento.

"No es verdad...".- dice él.

"No... entonces ese beso con ella que ha sido?".- le pregunto y veo su cara.

"Ah sido por eso?".- comenta y encima sonríe será...

"No... ha sido porque esa novia tuya o lo que sea esta acabando con mi paciencia".- le digo cabreada, solo el hecho de recordarla me cabrea.

"Por que?".- me pregunta.

"Por nada...".- digo y miro hacia la ventana de mi derecha.

"Vamos Nat... creo que es hora de que tu me digas lo que sientes..."- dice y me pone una mano en mi barbilla para girarme la cara.

* * *

YA ESTA!!!!! Este a sido algo mas largo no??? Jejejejej

La verdad no se que hago escribiendo mientras que debería estar estudiando porque ya solo me quedan tres exámenes finales... pero es que siempre me pega la inspiración en estos tiempos...

Aiiiiishhhhhhhhhhh

Buenoooooo espero que os haya gustado venga vamos con las preguntas:

¿Nat se decidirá por fin a hablar?

Será tan dura de roer que Harry tendrá que esperar más?

O en cambio habrá una reconciliación?

¿cómo es la vida de Hermione y Ron juntos?

Ay algo o alguien que pueda interferir en su relación?

Todo eso y mucha mas en...

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

Le mando saludos a todos los que leen y a los que se molestan al menos en escribir algún review. Pero sobre todo le mando saludos a ILOVEWEASLEYS porque hace tiempo que no hablo con ella jejejeje

Besossssss

Se os quiere!!!!


	15. Orgullo

CAPITULO 15: ORGULLO

"Quieres saber como me siento?".- le pregunto, alejando mi cabeza de su mano.

"Si...- contesta Harry no muy seguro por mi reacción.

"Me siento enfadada y agobiada Potter.- le digo.- abre un poco la ventana por favor.- le pido y veo que abre media ventana de mi lado derecho. Busco nerviosa en mi bolso buscando mi paquete de tabaco y mi mechero. Rebusco y lo encuentro y lo saco con las manos temblorosas.

"Ah no... tu no fumas...- dice el.

"No empieces, necesito tranquilizarme.- le digo seria.

"No entiendo porque necesitas eso...- dice el.

"Lo necesito y ya esta!.- le digo borde y algo alterada y le doy una honda calada, tiro el aire pro la ventana.

"Al menos tienes la decencia de tirar el humo por la ventana.- comenta el algo molesto.

"Yo soy respetuosa no como otros.- comento yo dándole otra calada veo que se queda callado.

"Oh claro, yo soy el irrespetuoso que me comporto de una manera tan cría y atacante.- Comenta el. Y me callo me limito a darle otra honda calada y a mirar por la ventana todo es silencio noto que el mira hacia su ventana y a veces me mira solo e oye mi respiración al soltar el humo.

"Te agobio? .- me pregunta y yo me giro a verlo para después tirar el cigarro por la ventana y volver a meter la mano en mi bolso para sacar otro y encenderlo. Y miro a la ventana, me sorprendo de que el no haya comentado otra vez algo sobre el tabaco..- Dime... te agobio? Te agobie y por eso no quisiste venir?.- comenta el y puedo notar dolor en su voz.

"No...- le contesto.

"Entonces?.- me pregunta.

"Déjalo.- le digo y le doy una calada a mi nuevo cigarro.

"No lo voy a dejar estar.- dice el decidido.

"No va a salir ninguna palabra de mi boca.- le digo para después mirar hacia la ventana.

"Pues aquí nos quedaremos.- me dice el serio.

"Como quieras, sabes que soy capaz de aguantar.- le digo yo cruzando mis brazos veo que el suspira.

"No me puedo creer que me tengas que obligar a hacer esto.- dice el después de suspirar.

"Lo haces porque tu quieres.- comento yo borde.

"Cuando vas a comerte todo ese orgullo, eh?.- me pregunta enfadado.

"Cuando vas a dejarme en paz?.- le pregunto irónica.

"Cuando me aclares todo y me pidas que te deje en paz y que no quieres saber nada mas de mi.- dice el triste y le doy la ultima calada al segundo cigarro, podría encender un tercero pero creo que ya es suficiente por ahora voy a contestarle cuando me interrumpe.- mirándome a los ojos.- añade.

"No hay nada que aclarar Harry, creo que todo está mas que claro.- le digo yo seria.

"Eso crees?.- me pregunta.

"Sí.- le contesto.

"Entonces esta muy claro que te ha molestado que Ginny esté conmigo esta noche.- comenta él con sonrisita al decir la frase.

"Y después me llamas a mi egocéntrica? Que te crees que todo el mundo esta pendiente de ti y de lo que hagas con ella? A mi me importa muy poco si estas con ella o con otra persona.- le digo yo orgullosa y haciendo como que no me importa.

"Entonces porque me mirabas tanto?, porque esa cara de odio al mirarla?, porque ese enfrentamiento con ella?.- me pregunta sonriendo triunfante y me da una rabia que haga eso...

"Porque es la persona más creída, cruel y caprichosa que he visto en mi vida, no se como puede ser la hermana de Ron, pensaba que tenias mejor gusto.- le digo yo.

"La verdad que yo también lo pensaba pero últimamente me estoy sorprendiendo y decepcionando de ello.- comenta serio mirando significativamente.

"Lo dices por mi?.- le pregunto.

"Pues si.- dice el enfadado y miro hacia la ventana.

"Puedo bajarme?.- le pregunto.

"Creo que ya sabes la respuesta.- dice el con el mismo tono serio de antes.

"Esta bien...estaba echa un lío Harry, todo vino junto... estaba dolida... necesitaba estar yo sola para pensar.- le comento yo.

"Como siempre pensando en ti misma, eres una egoísta.- comenta el enfadado.

"Te estoy hablando en serio.- le digo seria y dolida y no me esfuerzo en no demostrarlo.

"Y yo! No pudiste pensar en ese momento que yo iba a sufrir, que yo venia solo, que yo te quería, incluso viniste al aeropuerto para nada, para hacerme mas daño.- dice el dolido.

"Si quieres verlo así míralo así.- digo yo girándome otra vez hacia la ventana, intentando que la lagrimas que luchan por salir no lo hagan.

"¿cómo quieres que lo mire?!.- me pregunta el, enfadado y dolido, pero no me molesto en contestar solo me limito a mirar el cielo que esta amaneciendo.

"COMO QUIERES QUE LO MIRE EH? COMO QUIERES QUE LO ENTIENDA EH?.- Dice el alzando la voz, puedo mirarlo y puedo ver que llora...

"Mi mejor amiga había muerto, mis padres habían muerto, había estado yo apunto de morir, mi hermano podía haberlos matado, había jugado con fuego y casi me quemé del todo con Josh, había hecho las cosas mal, lo sabia... y tu me gritaste, me lo recordaste y me lo vuelves a recordar. Yo sé que hice mal, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes!!!!! Me lo recuerdo yo misma cada día... NO SOY YO LA UNICA EGOÍSTA HARRY! TU TAMBIÉN LO ERES POR PENSAR QUE YO NO SUFRÍ NADA CON TODO ESTO.- digo alzando la voz a lo último y dejando que mis lágrimas salgan...

"Yo lo...- intenta decir Harry.

"AHÓRRATELAS! Ahora llévame a casa.- le digo dolida, y me pongo a buscar en el bolso el paquete de tabaco, enciendo un cigarrillo con algo de dificultad por los nervios y le doy una honda calada, ahora si que no me preocupo por echar el humo fuera del coche, noto como Harry me mira enciende el motor del coche y nos dirigimos por la carretera que había abandonado para estacionarse. Me acabo el cigarro rápidamente y vuelvo a encender otro, noto que a veces me mira alternando su mirada dela carretera hacia mi puedo ver mi casa ya en frente aparca el coche, intento abrir pero las puertas están cerradas.

**

* * *

**

**Punto de vista de Harry**

"Abrelas...- me dice con la cabeza gacha y me siento super culpable siempre tengo que al final arruinarlo todo..

"Nat yo...-le digo preocupado y triste sintiéndome súper culpable.

"ABRELAS!!!!.- grita y oigo un clic.- gracias.- dice con furia antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente del coche y se dirige caminando rápidamente hacia la casa. La veo mientras va llegando y veo como un rayo rojo le pega por detrás y cae al suelo. Salgo inmediatamente del coche.

"NAT!!!! QUIEN ESTA AHÍ?.- grito yo con la varita alzada y acercándome corriendo pero con mucho cuidado, llego y miro por todos lados intentando descubrir de donde ha salido ese hechizo pero no veo nada... giro Nat y veo que esta inconsciente consecuencia de un desmaius seguro. La cojo y entro en la casa hechizando la puerta para que se abra y me dirijo al salón a ponerla en el sofá.

"Que le pasa? Que ha pasado?.- oigo la voz de Sirius.

"Estaba para entrar y vi un rayo rojo que le pegaba.- le explico mientras voy a la cocina a por agua para despertarla.

"Nat... nat...- le doy unos pequeños golpecitos en la cara y poniéndole algo de agua en la nuca y en la cara para que despierte, veo que se despierta poco a poco con cara algo desorientada.

"Que ha pasado?.- pregunta con la voz algo somnolienta y floja intentando sentarse en el sofá.

"Te han atacado por detrás.- le digo yo preocupado veo que su cara cambia y se pone seria y preocupada.

"Has visto a alguien?.- pregunta Sirius preocupado desde el cuadro mas cercano.

"No... ni he escuchado ningún hechizo ni nada.- le respondo yo.- Te encuentras bien?.- le pregunto.

"Si... algo mareada, pero bien.- me contesta.

"Sabes el motivo.. o aLgo por el que...- le pregunto, porque que la hayan atacado sin más.

"No...- puedo ver miedo en sus ojos.

"Es imposible que el haya salido de allí Nat.- le comento para tranquilizarla.

"Quien? De que habláis?.- pregunta Sirius.

"De un novio que...- empiezo yo a hablar.

"De nada y de nadie.- veo que se pone seria y dura.

"Creo que tendría que saber eso Nat.- comento yo serio.

"Ya lo sabrá pero ahora no!.- dice ella ya recuperada y mirando duramente.

"Vale. Pero no hace falta que me lo digas así.- diciéndolo lo mas pacíficamente que puedo.

"Así como?.- pregunta ella.

"De manera agresiva.- le digo yo.

"Eres tu el malinterpreta mi tono.- dice ella alzando una ceja.

"Oh si claro... siempre me hablas calmadamente.- digo yo irónico.

"Eh... Haya paz... y mas en este momento que pueden atacarnos en cualquier momento.- dice Sirius.

"Si.. tienes razón...- comento.

"Creo Harry que puedes irte ya estoy bien.- dice ella seria y haciéndose la dura como siempre... porque será tan orgullosa...

"No... podrían atacar en cualquier momento.- comento yo.

"Es de día no creo que ataquen, además se defenderme sola.- comenta.

"Pueden volver a atacarte de espaldas otra vez... me voy a quedar, al menos hasta que venga Matt.

"Sí es lo mejor.- dice Sirius.

"Se defenderme sola, no necesito tu ayuda, matt estará apunto de volver.- comenta ella con la misma actitud.

"Nat! Deja de ser tan orgullosa. Harry se queda hasta que Matt llegue.- dice Sirius autoritario y Nat da un bufido.

"Me voy a mi habitación.- dice ella dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir del salón.

"Si mejor que nos vayamos todos a arriba.- comenta Sirius.

"Si claro.. ya solo te falta que digas que se meta en mi cama también.- dice ella indignada y enfadada.

"Nat...- comenta Sirius.

"Papá se defenderme sola.- dice ella.

"Vale pero piensa que es por precaución.- comenta Sirius, haciéndola comprender aunque ella lo entiende solo que sé perfectamente que no quiere que esté en la misma habitación que ella.

"No te preocupes no te voy a molestar, será como si no estuviera.- le digo yo serio. Ella sube para arriba y yo le sigo, entra en la habitación en la cual dormíamos Ron y yo en mi curso de 5 años.- Wow cuanto a cambiado esta habitación.- comento yo. Y la verdad es que no había cambiado tanto... solo que olía diferente... tal vez porque su ropa y ella han estado en esta habitación huele a su aroma... porque aunque haya cambiado de colonia se distinguir su aroma...

"Como?.- comenta ella confusa.

"Yo viví un verano aquí en esta casa y dormía en esta habitación con Ron.- le explico.

"Yo no le he hecho ningún cambio...- comenta ella.

"Ya...en realidad a lo físico no ha cambiado nada... pero huele diferente...- comento yo mirándola significativamente.

"A cerrado...- comenta ella.

"No... a ti...- le digo mirándola y veo que su cara cambia y baja la cabeza. Me acerco a ella y le pongo mi mano en su barbilla para que la alce y que me mire.

"Sé que soy un bruto, un egoísta y que solo he pensado que yo he sufrido con todo esto, pero me sentía tan tonto... sentía que yo había dado todo de mi parte y que tu no habías puesto nada, que solo había sido un pasatiempo para ti... Pero si de algo tengo claro es que te quiero y que cada chica que veo, incluso Ginny, es comparada contigo...- le digo y veo que los ojos le brillan y puedo ver que una lágrima poco a poco va cayendo, le interrumpo el camino y acerco mi boca a la suya dejando unos centímetros como aquel día en el aeropuerto, espero que esta vez no se repita... duda... me mira a los ojos, los cierra trasmitiendo y consiguiendo todo el valor para... dejarse llevar, como lo esta haciendo ahora...

**Punto de vista de Ron**

"Sabes? Estas realmente guapo e interesante cuando conduces.- dice Hermione mirándome con sonrisas pícara y un rubor en las mejillas, y ese rubor no es pro vergüenza si no que es porque la correcta Hermione Granger esta borracha... y le sonrio, hacia tiempo que no me hacia tanta gracia como esto, creo que se lo voy a recordar mañana miles de veces, veo que me pone una mano en la rodilla y la sube hacia mi muslo.

"Para Hermione, que estoy conduciendo.- le digo yo aunque en verdad ya estamos llegando al apartamento que compartimos antes de que ella se fuera a Francia y que ahora seguimos compartiendo, la veo de reojo y me hace gracia verla tan atrevida Aparco y salgo del coche veo que ella abre la puerta y me dirijo rápido hacia ella porque es capaz de caerse sale del coche y se tambalea y la cojo antes de que se caiga y ríe muy pocas veces la he oído reír de esa manera tan suelta y escandalosa, le cierro la boca con la mano. Entramos en la casa y le quito ya la mano de la boca y la suelto. Suspiro... por fin en casa...

"Tengo sed, voy a tomar algo.- dice y en vez de dirigirse a la cocina, a por agua o algo a la nevera se va al sitio donde están las bebidas alcohólicas.

"Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy, Hermione.- le digo yo haciéndole soltar la botella y la copa.- Es hora de ir a dormir.- le digo cogiéndola de la mano y dirigiéndome al pasillo para ir a la habitación.

"No quiero dormir...- dice ella parándose y poniendo resistencia.

"Sí, venga vamos a dormir.- le digo.

"No seas tan malo... por que no mejor...- dice ella sonriendo coqueta y se acerca a mi sonriendo de una manera traviesa..- Tu tienes ganas de dormir?.- me pregunta poniendo sus manos en el primer botón de mi camisa abrochándolo.

"Pues... Pues... la verdad es que... si...- digo yo algo nervioso, porque debo admitir que me gusta que sea así tan decidida... debo decir que aunque a veces ha tomado ella la iniciativa hoy ha superado todas esas noches...

"Pues yo te las quito...- dice ella sonriendo desabrochando ya el último botón y me quita la camisa.

"Hermione...- digo aunque no puedo negar que me pierdo en ella...

"Te quiero Ron...- dice y se cuelga de mi cuello pegando un saldo y rodeándome con sus piernas y tengo que poner sus manos en sus piernas para sostenerla. Me besa...

"Te quiero Hermione...- le digo tumbándola en la cama.

"Siempre voy a estar contigo, quiero tener muchos pelirrojos lindos como tu...- dice ella divertida y yo sonrío... ahora si que toda duda se ha ido de mi mente... mañana lo haré... mañana será el día... la beso entusiasmado... y como siempre me dejo llevar por esas curvas... por ese olor... por esos besos...

**

* * *

**

Quiero abrir los ojos pero no puedo, es como si mis grandes legañas no me dejaran abrirlos, y puede ser que sea eso...Diooos aparte de eso creo que es porque me pesa la cabeza demasiado y creo que me va a estallar... Y ahora recuerdo el porque me duele tanto... No voy a beber nunca más... sabía que si bebía mucho pasaría algo parecido pero tanto...Dios espero que la próxima vez si no me acuerdo de esto que creo que no podré olvidarlo, haré que Ron me lo recuerde, estiro mi brazo para encontrar a Ron pero no choco con nada, estará duchándose como cada mañana. Abro los ojos despacio y veo el techo blanco. Dios... como me duele la cabeza... me incorporo de la cama y me tapo la cara con las manos sujetando mi cabeza que va a estallar... Necesito una aspirina o algo que me quite este dolor de cabeza. Me levanto y me dirijo a la cocina parece ser que hay movimiento en la cocina, se estará haciendo el desayuno porque no puede esperar del hambre que tiene... hombres!!! Y sobretodo el glotón de Ron. Huele muy bien creo que aprovechare y le diré que se haga otro desayuno que ese es para mí... tengo un hambre...

"Hola pequeña.- siento su voz cariñosa y alegre.

"No hables tan fuerte por favor... me va explotar la cabeza...- digo yo.

"Vuelve a la cama que hoy te voy a consentir.- me dice el dándome un beso en los labios y otro en frente.

"Tengo que tomarme algo...- digo yo yendo al armario de las medicinas.

"Toma.- me tiende un vaso con un poción de color verdoso, para nada apetecible.

"No me voy a beber eso.- le digo yo con cara de asco.

"Es la solución a tu problema... esta malo lo sé pero te sentirás mucho mejor.- dice el.

"No me voy a beber eso.- añado poniendo cara de asco y oliendo la poción.

"Bébetelo y porque si no vas a arruinar todos mis planes.- dice el mientras hace unos crepes que huelen... ummmmmm dioooos se me hace la boca agua.

"Que planes son esos?.- le pregunto yo ahora con una media sonrisa.

"Quería despertarte con un beso de buenos días con el desayuno y ya te despertaste tu solita... así que hazme el favor de beberte eso y volver a la cama.

"Por una vez que haces esto...- le digo yo. Y por el camino bebo esa cosa asquerosa... está realmente mala. Dejo el vaso en el tocador y me tumbo en la cama mirando el techo... sonriendo... me ha preparado el desayuno... eso solo lo hizo el primer día de estar yo aquí desde entonces nada más. Tarda mucho... ya estoy impaciente y mas con el hambre que tengo... me incorporo mirando hacia la puerta esperando.

"Hermione no...- dice riñéndome cuando lo veo delante de la puerta apunto de entrar.- Tienes que hacerte la dormida.- dice riñéndome.

"Es necesario?.- le digo yo.

"Sí.- dice en tono de un niño pequeño al cual no hacen lo que quiere.

"Vale... esta bien...- digo y sintiéndome algo ridícula me tumbo de lado y cierro los ojos. Siento como Ron deja la bandeja en el costado de la cama y se sube a la cama siento su respiración por encima mía en mi cuello... Y siento como sus labios se posan en mi mejilla haciendo presión por unos segundos.

"Buenos días pequeña.- me dice y me giro para verlo con una sonrisa poniéndome boca arriba mirándolo.

"Buenos días.- le digo yo con mi sonrisa y pongo una mano en su mejilla acariciándosela, paso a ponerla en su nuca y lo acerco para besarlo en los labios, haciéndole saber que me ha encantado lo que ha hecho.

"Te he hecho el desayuno.- me dice.

"Si... me muero de hambre.- le digo yo sonriendo.

"No... ya has cortao el rollo... tienes que poner cara de sorprendida y volverme a dar otro beso por mi detallazo!.- me dice otra vez en el tono infantil de antes.- venga va otra vez.- Te he hecho el desayuno.

"De verdad? Oh Ron...- digo poniendo cara de sorprendida al principio y tírandome a sus brazos como si de una película romántica se tratara y lo beso a lo grande.

"Sabia que te gustaría...- dice sentándose a mi lado y coge la bandeja y me la pone delante y no puedo creer lo que veo... miro el palto y lo miro a el emocionada , empiezo a sentir que mis ojos se aguan y es que... en el plato hay unos crepes y por encima en chocolate esta escrito: CASATE CONMIGO. Y mis lagrimas caen, no me lo puedo creer , veo como el me mira sonriendo y orgulloso y coge un estuche negro aterciopelado de la bandeja lo abre y me enseña el anillo... mi anillo... de compromiso... wow... no me lo puedo creer solo puedo abrazarlos fuerte y después darle besos por toda la cara murmurando: gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias.- y lo miro con mis manos en sus mejillas.

"Te quiero.- le digo antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

"Y ahora a comer...- dice el después de ponerme el anillo en mi dedo anular y una buena y larga tanda de besos.

"Me da pena comérmelo...- le digo mirando enternecida aún el plato.

"Quieres que empiece yo primero?.- dice el hambriento.

"Espera... estoy tiene que quedar en la posteridad.- le digo yo levantándome de la cama y cogiendo un álbum de fotos de una estantería. Me vuelvo a sentar en la cama cojo mi varita de la mesita de noche y apunto a las tortitas y formulando un hechizo y dando un golpe a un pagina vacía del álbum veo que hay una foto de las tortitas. Lo miro pícaramente y divertida y saco una pluma del cajón de la mesita y escribo debajo de la foto: "Segunda vez que Ronald Weasley hace algo romántico".

"Eh!!!!! .- dice él quejándose.

"Es la verdad.- le digo yo.

"Bueno... si... pero piensa que si te hiciera regalos cada día el día que no lo hiciera te enfadarías y también no te sorprendería nunca...- dice él.

"La verdad es que si, además a mi me gusta que me sorprendas de esta manera...- le digo sonriendo y acercándome para besarlo y lo beso.

"Podemos empezar a comer? Me muero de hambre..- dice el después del beso.

"Sí venga... vamos a comer.- le digo y veo como ataca el plato y la verdad es que me da pena comer pero...

"Están frías pero están buenas.- dice el con la boca llena cuando ve que no como.

"Ya lo se.- y cojo el tenedor para comer.

**

* * *

**

Hace una hora que estoy observándola y no me canso... Me encanta... Aún despeinada y no viendo sus ojos, que me derriten, me encanta... Estoy enamorado, si... y quiero pasar toda mi vida con ella, parece mentira que hace poco que salimos pero estoy seguro de que es la chica de mi vida. Me acuerdo que Nat y yo cuando éramos pequeños o bueno... no tan pequeños, nos preguntábamos si sabríamos quien era la persona correcta... Y lo sé... Recuerdo cuando...

**Flash- Back:**

"Perdone señor pero ese asiento es el mío.- le dice Ron a un señor.

"Ron! Nuestro asiento es el 24 a b c y d.- le regaña Hermione.- Disculpe señor.- añade mirándolo y el hombre hace un gesto diciendo: no importa.

"Cuando vine me senté ahí.- dice él.

"No son los mismos Ron.- dice Hermione mientras se pone delante de Ron para ir más al fondo.- dice Hermione señalando en el lado derecho tres asientos y en el lado derecho un asiento libre porque el otro esta ocupado por una chica.

"Sentaros vosotros tres ahí.- les digo yo colocando mi bolso arriba y sentándome abatido en el 24 D al lado de la chica.

"Buenos días.- me dice la chica amable.

"Buenos días.- digo no muy efusivo cogiendo del bolsillo de adelante una revista, mirándola con muy pocas ganas.

"Oh Pero si eres...- exclama la chica mirándome.

"Sí... Soy hermano de Nataly McPherson, y he colaborado en la investigación con ellos tres.- digo algo aburrido.

"Sí lo se... tu hermana esta bien?.- me pregunta y por una vez me giro a verla, la verdad es que me ha chocado bastante que pregunte como esta mi hermana normalmente te halagan y de dicen cuanto te admiran por haber resulto el caso y salvado a mi hermana.

"Superándolo... Gracias- le contesto y le sonrío ligeramente.

"Seguro? No tienes muy buena cara.- me dice mirándome.

"Bueno digamos que es la primera vez que me separaré de mi hermana...- le confieso.

"Bueno pero al menos mantendréis el contacto.- dice.

"Si...- le contesto no muy seguro de ello.

"Así que ellos son Ron, Hermione y Harry...- dice ella mirándolos.

"Sí.- le contesto.

"Hola! Encantada de conoceros, he escuchado mucho de vosotros, Me llamo Andie.- dice simpática.

"Hola Andie.- la saluda Hermione con una sonrisa, Ron también hace un gesto de saludo y Harry no ha volteado ni la cara se ha quedado mirando la ventana, distraído...disperso... suspiro.

"Y a ese que le pasa?.- me pregunto bajito, refiriéndose a Harry.

"Mal de amores...- le comento y noto un temblor que significa que el motor del avión se ha puesto en marcha, Ron ha dado un pequeño gritito y lo veo tenso en el asiento, Hermione intenta tranquilizarlo y yo río y noto que Andie también ríe y me giro para verla y la verdad es que tiene una risa y una sonrisa preciosa.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Se mueve y veo que con dificultad abre los ojos y cuando me ve sonríe y yo sonrío o bueno mi sonrisa se vuelve mas amplia que antes. Ahora mi felicidades es mayor porque puedo ver sus ojos. Veo que se incorpora y parece que se da cuenta e intenta peinarse y me río.

"No te preocupes...- le digo yo después de reírme ante ese hecho.

"Y yo con estos pelos...- dice algo avergonzada.

"Créeme que despeinada o peinada te quiero igual.- y veo que se avergüenza pero sonríe conforme y contenta. Y me incorporo para besarla.

"Vamos a hacer el desayuno?.- me pregunta.

"Sí... me muero de hambre.- admito y veo que ríe un poco.

"Yo también, me ducho en un minuto. Vale?.- y asiento con la cabeza, intenta coger la sabana pero se da cuenta que solo hay una para los dos y veo que me mira algo avergonzada.

"No te preocupes puedes cogerla.- le digo sonriendo divertido

"Seguro? .- pregunta.

"Segurísimo.- le contesto y ella estira poco a poco hasta que ve como se asoma la goma elástica de mis boxers y estira sin miedo ya.

"Podrías haberme avisado.- contesta ella algo avergonzada.

"Era divertido ver tu cara en estas circunstancias.- le digo yo riendo y veo que me saca la lengua y sale con su ropa en la mano. Me levanto y me visto y miro el móvil y esta apagado, lo enciendo y enseguida me envían un mensaje de que tengo 1 llamada perdida de Nat... y me pregunto que querría a esas horas de la madrugada... porque ya era casi al amanecer... y ahora me pregunto que pasaría ayer cuando Harry se la llevó... Porque realmente ayer se pasó... ya le echaré la bronca cuando llegue... pero creo que la llamaré.

**Punto de vista de Nat**

Suena mi móvil y me separó de él sobresalta, meto la mano en el bolso que esta encima de la cama y por tanto pierdo contacto visual con el veo en la pantalla que es Matt y lo cojo.

"Hola.- saludo girándome para mirar a Harry y veo que tiene una cara algo molesta, tal vez por interrupción pero la verdad es que me siento aliviada de que haya ocurrido.

"Paso algo? Que me llamaste tan tarde?.- me pregunta Matt.

"No...nada grave.- le digo yo y veo como Harry me mira serio.

"Que ha pasado?.- pregunta Matt insistente.

"Nada... tu ven cuando tengas que venir. No te preocupes.- le digo.

"Vendré después de desayunar. Vale?.- me dice

"Puedes quedarte mas tiempo en serio Matt no pasa nada.- le digo.

"Bueno ya veré . Besos te quiero.- me dice.

"Yo también Matt.- le digo y cuelgo.

Miro a Harry y hay un incomodo silencio...

"Esto...- empieza a decir Harry dubitativo.

"Voy a descansar...- le digo y veo como su cara cambia.

"Sí... esta bien...- dice el apunto con la varita a mi cama y la gran cama se parte en dos.

"Puedes dormir ahí.- le digo.

"Gracias.- dice sonriendo agradecido.

"No iba a dejar que durmieras en el suelo.- le digo.

"Tenia fe en que te diera pena y me hicieras un lado en tu cama.- me dice el mirándome de esa manera tan profunda y con sus brillantes ojos... esquivo la mirada.

"No es tan fácil Harry...- le digo.

"Yo creo que si que lo es... Nat... no sé que hacer en serio... no sé ya que hacer para que me perdones, dejes todo ese orgullo y miedo que tienes y te dejes llevar...- me dice y espera que le responda y me tumbo y le doy la espalda y escucho como se deja caer y se sienta en la cama para después tumbarse... no sé si el podrá dormir pero yo... seguro que no...

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeeno hasta aquí el capitulo perdón pro tardar tanto pero la inspiración cada vez se va mas y tarda mucho en venir...

Espero que os haya gustado la verdad es que no ha acabado nada intrigante... pero bueno pondré algunas preguntitas:

¿quien le habrá atacado?

¿Nat dejara su orgullo?

¿De que tiene miedo?

¿Por qué no acepta lo de Harry?

Todo eso y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo


	16. Feliz Cumpleaños

CAPITULO 16: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS

Su pelo negro azabache desordenado, sus ojos verdes poniendo atención a su comida, sus manos jugando con el tenedor, pero con ninguna intención de comer... La verdad es que no ha comido mucho estos días y ni yo tampoco... creo que he adelgazado un kilo solo en 4 o 5 días... la causa? O bueno las causas son muchas... Me arrepiento mucho de mi actitud con él, ahora me doy cuenta... cuando ya es demasiado tarde y el ya no hace nada para llamar mi atención. Parece ser que me hizo caso y aunque en ese momento dijera que me dejara en paz no lo quería... aunque creo que es mejor así... no le conviene estar cerca de mi y sobretodo si...

Mis pensamientos se interrumpen con la pausada y dulce voz de Dumbledore a mi costado:

"Felicidades señorita Black".- dice con una gran sonrisa y abro los ojos dándome cuenta de que... HE OLVIDADO MI CUMPLEAÑOS!!! No lo puedo creer...

"Gra... gracias señor Dumbledore".- le digo algo pasmada...

"La rutina hace que uno no sepa en que día se encuentra".- comenta sonriente como siempre y yo solo puedo sonreír falsamente mas bien... por compromiso... y ahora si que necesitaba ir a mi habitación a por pergamino y pluma para felicitar a Matt, cuando me levanto veo que el correo entra en el gran comedor y tres lechuzas se acercan a mi posándose en la mesa desato el pergamino de cada una y dos de ellas echan a volar mientras que una se queda. Creo que por primera vez en estos días. He sonreído ligeramente...

"Porque no me has dicho que era tu cumpleaños?".- me pregunta Gaël que había dejado de hablar con el profesor de aritmacia para preguntarme.

"Se me había olvidado..."- comento yo. Y me giro para ver a Harry y no esta...

"Felicidades!!!".- me dice el contento.

"Gracias".- le digo intentando que mi sonrisa sea lo más real posible.

Me levanto para irme a mi habitación y mirar todas las cartas las cojo y por el camino no puedo aguantar la intriga y abro la primera mientras camino:

_FELICIDADES!!!! _

_Papá y yo te felicitamos por tu cumpleaños y ya estoy haciendo los preparativos para que tengamos una fiesta digna de nuestro cumpleaños!. Este año me voy a tener que currar más la dedicatoria porque ya no puedo incluir que es una coincidencia el que naciéramos el mismo día... Te quiero Nat y bueno papá también que me esta incordiando todo el rato para que te diga ya que te quiere mucho y que esta muy emocionado por estar cerca de nosotros en un cumpleaños. Vamos a hacer una fiesta por todo lo alto porque invitar a Dumbledore y a todos... creo que vamos a conocer a muchas personas de las cuales siempre papá cuenta sus batallitas..._

_Espero que pases un feliz día aunque no podamos estar juntos... pero esta noche hablaremos por la red flú porque le pedí ese favor a Dumbledore. Espero ansiadamente tu felicitación que estará apunto de llegarme felicitándome. _

_Te queremos_

_Matt y Sirius_

PD: Andie te envía también muchas felicidades.

Esta esperando, que le llegara tarde... algo de culpable me siento pero ya cuando llegue a la habitación responderé y le pediré. Disculpas. Abro el otro pergamino y veo la letra de Hermione... Hacia mucho tiempo que no veía esa letra... la ultima vez que la vi fue por el caso de... Josh... aun tengo dificultad para nombrarlo... Su letra tan característica tan ordenada, limpia...

_Felicidades Nat!!!!!_

_Es tu primer cumpleaños en tu ciudad natal así que habrá que celebrarlo con honores!!!_

_Ron me esta obligando a que ponga que no bebas tanto como para pegarte con Ginny... Perdónale por ese comentario... Que sepas que me hace mucha ilusión celebrar tu cumpleaños aquí quien diría que Hermione Granger esta invitada al cumpleaños de Nataly Black y Matt Black. Me ha alegrado mucho el conocerte y conocer a la famosa Nataly que se nombraba siempre por el ministerio y que ahora puedo decir que he comprobado que esos comentarios tan buenos eran verdad. Por parte de Ron decir que esta encantado de conocer a su prima lejana, porque el no te lo había dicho pero Sirius es primo de Molly, la madre de Ron, y que realmente eres un maravillosa persona: me voy a poner celosa con ese comentario jajajaja. _

_Besos y muchas felicidades de:_

_Hermione y Ron_

Suspiro y sonrío, la verdad es que esos halagos me hacían falta, porque a veces se me olvida quien soy en realidad y creo que es por intentar ser alguien que no soy... ¿Porque siempre con él me sale ese lado duro? Suspiro... y llego a la puerta que da acceso a los dormitorios de los profesores y veo como Harry sale de su habitación me mira levanta la cabeza como saludando y se va por la puerta por que entrado... y miro como cierra la puerta... no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y imaginar que ha salido de esa habitación con una sonrisa en la cara , con las manos en la espalda y con una sonrisa en su cara. Se acerca y me da un beso me dice buenos días y quita sus manos de detrás de la espalda y me tiendo una cajita alargada lo abro y es una cadena con una placa... lo abrazo y lo beso... oigo que la puerta se abre y me sobresalto y veo que es el profesor de Aritmacia, me saluda y lo saludo y me dirijo a mi cuarto... dejo las cartas encima de la cama y me tumbo boca abajo, cerrando los ojos, agotada... cansada de mi misma... estoy un rato asía hasta que me tumbo boca arriba y miro el lejano techo porque los techos son muy altos... me levanto enfadada conmigo misma por estar así... es el día de mi cumpleaños y tengo que estar bien! Así que me levanto y me dirijo al escritorio a contestarle la carta a Matt y a Ron y a Hermione y después me acuerdo de que me queda una carta por leer la miro... y si fuera de Harry? Me acerco enseguida a la cama y la abro y me desilusiono al ver que esa letra no pertenece a Harry. Y empiezo a leer:

_Querida Nat_

_Antes que nada debo felicitarte porque es tu cumpleaños, ahora... podemos comenzar:_

_Te he visto y debo decirte que por lo que he observado y te he visto eres una digna candidata a la familia Black, lástima que tu padre ya no forme parte de la Honorable Familia Black. Fue destituido cuando abandono su casa, mi tía casi se subía por las paredes porque su hijo no seguía sus pasos... Tienes el carácter y apariencia física de una Black y la verdad es que me has caído bien... aunque creo que necesitas un poco de retoque... Tu no me conoces y no has oído nunca hablar de mí pero yo se mucho de ti. Te he seguido todos estos días y debo decirte que esa pelea con la pelirroja traidora de la sangre fue genial, aunque podías haber usado la varita, es mucho más eficaz que las manos... Debo decirte que tus gustos no me van... como puede atraerte alguien como POTTER!! Eso también se debe mejorar... aunque me encanta tu actitud de fiera con él. Eso si esta enamorado de ti hasta las trancas... cabe decir que también lo he observado bastante... Tanto.. que sé que eres su debilidad y también que él es tu debilidad. Como también lo son tu padre y de tu hermano... así que te propongo un juego... que debes aceptar o asumir las consecuencias... _

_Bellatrix Black _

_PD: Solo una persona puede saber esto te doy a elegir entre: tu hermano, Mi primito Sirius y Potter espero que elijas bien. Yo sabré tu elección y como vea que otra persona mas lo sabe, creo que puedes imaginar que es lo que puede llegar a pasar, lo de la entrada a tu casa fue un aviso. A partir de ahora comienza el juego._

Me tiemblan las piernas y todo el cuerpo... porque tengo esa atracción de que me ocurran todos los problemas? Siento como mi cabeza empieza a darme vueltas y siento unas punzadas en la cabeza y siento unas ganas de.. me dirijo corriendo al baño...

Después de devolver me acabo de sentar plenamente en el suelo y pongo mi espalda en la pared... suspirando e intentando tranquilizarme pero sé que no lo voy a conseguir... miro mi reloj y debo prepararme para las clases.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY**

Desde después del almuerzo hoy no la he visto... No se presentado a comer, ni a cenar... Aunque no ha comido muchos estos días creo que ha adelgazado, aunque yo tampoco como mucho... Porque? Me he rendido... siempre con ella era un no pero que en el fondo era un si... pero creo que esta vez ha sido un no claro y me he cansado de pensar que es un si a escondidas... A veces noto su mirada... y se que ella a veces nota la mía pero es que no puedo evitarlo... la evito durante todo el día menos cuando no hay mas remedio que vernos o en las comidas... Pero parece ser que ella ahora a hecho un avance mas y no se presenta a las comidas para no verme... cosa que me duele...

Hoy era su cumpleaños... y me hubiera encantado celebrarlo con ella estando juntos... Yo la hubiera despertado y hubiera sido la primera persona en ver que tenia un año mas y la primera en felicitarla y darle mi regalo...

Tocan a la puerta pero ni me molesto en contestar... Quiero estar solo...

"Harry sé que estas aquí... te he escuchado entrar".- oigo la voz de Nat y me levanto enseguida de la cama y le abro la puerta.

"Hola".- le digo aunque algo conmocionado... es una sorpresa.

"Sé que te sorprende mi visita, pero necesito hablar contigo".- me dice seria y con voz algo triste y me doy cuenta que sus ojos están bastante brillantes y que no sonríe ni tiene cara de dureza.

"Sí, claro".- le digo dejándola pasar y noto que mira incomoda a la cama pero se sienta ahí yo atraigo la silla y me siento enfrente de ella veo que ella tiene la mirada baja mirando a mis pies descalzos.- "De que quieres hablarme?".- le pregunto y noto que sale de su ensimismamiento y me mira aunque cuando va a empezar a hablar desvía la mirada hacia un costado.

"Hoy..."- dice ella intentando empezar pero no puede.-" Toma...".- dice como desistiendo y me tiende un pergamino noto que su mano esta temblorosa y tiene la cabeza gacha y sé que esta llorando aunque sea en silencio... y cojo el pergamino pero no suelto su mano... no puedo hacerlo. Con la otra mano con algo de dificultad la abro y la empiezo a leer a medida que voy leyendo mi mano va apretando mas la suya y cada vez siento mas ira... y tengo mas ganas de tirar lo primero que me encuentre... porque siempre tiene que ser ella... porque siempre tengo que ser yo... y encima es la persona a la cual mas ganas le tengo...

"MALDITA... OYEME BIEN EH? PORQUE SE QUE AHORA MISMO ESTAS VIÉNDOME!!! VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!!!! TE LO JURO!!!".- digo poniéndome de pie y mirando hacia arriba le doy una patada a la silla y enseguida me giro y me siento al lado de Nat que su llanto se ha intensificado. Y la abrazo... y la mezo levemente moviendo mi mano en su hombro para intentar que se tranquilice... Consigo hacerlo... y sigo meciéndola aún esta tranquila cierro mis ojos y intensifico el abrazo, hacia tanto tiempo que no la abrazaba... que no se dejaba...

"Ya veras que todo va a salir bien... soy un experto en salir de estas situaciones".- digo bromeando al cabo de bastante tiempo abrazados e intentando aligerar un poco la tensión.

"No lo se Harry...".- me contesta ella alejándose y deshaciéndose del abrazo.

"Ahora hay que estar pendiente de sus instrucciones y intentar encontrar una salida o una solución para poder librarnos".

"No debí haberte metido en esto..."- comenta ella echándose para atrás y tumbándose en la cama.

"Tenias que elegir a alguien...".- le contesto girándome para mirarla de lado aunque me siento encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas y la miro ya de frente.

"Pero lo mejor es no implicar a nadie y a lo mejor no tenia porque obligatoriamente elegir".- me contesta.

"Pero lo has hecho y es mejor compartir esto con alguien, que afrontarlo tu sola...".- le digo.

"Pero no te das cuenta? He hecho lo que ella quería..."

"Lo sé... pero me alegro mucho de que me hayas elegido a mí..."- le comento yo sincero.

"¿Por qué?".- me pregunta.

"Porque sabes que soy el único que puede ayudarte en todo esto..."- le comento.- "Me refiero a que Matt no es auror y si se lo contaras el querría recurrir a mi y Sirius... desgraciadamente no puede hacer nada...".- le explico.- "Además ella estará super contenta ahora porque me has elegido, ella me quiere a mi no a ti..."

"Como?".- me pregunta ella desconcertada.

"Ella sabía que a nadie de tu familia le contarías eso. Su plan es matarme Nat... Tu sólo eres el intermediario. Ella me quiere a mi no a ti... Las consecuencias que mencionaba es matarme... Ella juró que se vengaría cuando maté a Voldemort..."

"Lo siento...".- dice ella culpable.

"No lo sientas... tu no tienes la culpa Nat... Nunca la has tenido...".- le digo y creo que ha entendido perfectamente a que me refiero con la ultima frase porque vuelven a brotar lagrimas de su cara, se incorpora y... me abraza fuerte.

"Si he tenido la culpa... Soy una orgullosa y una cobarde".- me dice aun abrazándome.

"Bueno... lo de orgullosa... no te lo niego..."- le digo y noto que se separa me mira a los ojos, pone sus manos en mis mejillas, baja la mirada sé que están mirando mis labios veo como muerde su labio inferior expresando su duda pero después sonríe y acerca su boca a la mía y me besa, capturando mis labios y yo los suyos y haciendo más presión de acercamiento con sus manos, hasta que afloja sus manos y se separa de manera lenta y desliza sus manos por mi cara hasta que se separan de ella.

"No sabes cuanto he deseado hacer esto de nuevo".- me dice.

"No me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso..."- le digo sentándome al final de la cama como ella.

"Yo tampoco...".- Dice ella sonriendo ligeramente y ahora soy yo el que la besa.

**

* * *

PUNTO DE VISTA DE NAT**

"Mmmmm que haces?".- oigo la voz de Harry desde la cama.

"Pues vestirme y irme a mi habitación..."- le digo sentándome en la cama para ponerme los zapatos.

"Pero si solo son las 4 de la mañana..."- dice el incorporándose y acercándose a mi.

"No me pueden ver salir de tu cuarto!".- le digo obvia.

"Y que... basta que lo hagas a la 6..."- dice el retirándome el pelo hacia un lado para besarme en el cuello.

"Para Harry... no empieces..."- le digo girándome y empujándolo para separarlo y cuando lo hago me pongo de pie.- "Me voy".- digo cuando alcanzo la puerta.

"No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?".- dice el poniéndose de pie y acercándose.

"Que niño..."- Le digo y sonríe y se acerca y me besa larga y profundamente y yo le correspondo con la misma intensidad, mientras lo hacemos me apoya en la puerta

"Felicidades aunque sea por atrasado..."- dice cuando se depara con algo de decepción.

"Que efusivo..."- le comento irónica.

"Es que me hubiera encantado despertarte, ser la primera persona que veías teniendo un año más y sobretodo ser el primero en felicitarte".

"Bueno... despertarme no me has despertado... pero yo nací a las 11 y media de la noche y pues has sido el primero en felicitarme teniendo 22 años".- le digo sonriendo y sonríe y me acerco a besarlo.

"Eres como un niño pequeño".- me dice al separarse.

"Puede... pero sé que te encanta".- me dice coqueto.

"Bueno... ahora si me voy".- digo y el se separa y abro la puerta y con un ultimo vistazo a su sonrisa me doy la vuelta y cierro. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y enseguida que entro me tumbo en mi cama con una sonrisa... me quito los zapatos con mis pies y abro las sabanas y mantas y me acurruco y pongo mi almohada a mi lado y la abrazo disponiéndome a dormir...

* * *

Bueeeeeno este es mas corto lo siento a quien no le guste tan corto pero ya tocaba que actualizara y bueno... la inpiracion va y viene pero sobretodo se va... y no viene tantas veces como querria yo y todos... 

Y bueno... he tardado tanto porque ahora estoy en mi ultimo año y estoy estudiand cosas que no estudié en mi vida y sobretodo en cantidad... jejejejeje. Así que lo siento mucho si tardo... pero es que no puedo... estoy algo o muy agobiada. Espero que lo comprendais.

Bueeeeenoooooo ya se ha descubierto quien es el que atacó a Nat y ahora un nuevo misterio que descubrir... y al que afrontarse...

¿Qué les deparará a Harry y Nat?

¿Cuáles seran sus intrucciones?

¿Encontraran una salida?

Estas preguntas no se si se resolveran en el proximo capitulo al menos alguna cosa supongo que si...

Besossss

Se os quiereeeeeee

Y gracias por vuestros review :D


End file.
